La Apuesta
by Nicole Weasley Cullark
Summary: Bella decide irse a vivir con su papá y su hermano a la ciudad de Forks, al llegar a la escuela conoce al mujeriego y hermoso Edward Cullen, el cual hace una apuesta con sus amigos para lograr acostarse con Bella antes de la graduación... TODOS HUMANOS
1. Una nueva vida

**Este es mi primer fic, tarde años en finalmente animarme a hacer uno, aunque se que no soy muy buena en estas cosas, espero que les guste**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de STEPHENIE MEYER**

BELLA POV

Me encontraba en un campo hermoso, nunca había visto nada igual, las flores con sus magníficos colores llenaban el lugar.

Bajo el brillo del sol, su belleza era indescriptible, el viento fresco golpeaba mi rostro, cuando de repente sentí como todo se movía, y poco a poco ese paisaje se desvanecía, y todo se volvía oscuro...

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Levántate, es hora de ir a clases, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela.-

Había olvidado lo molesto que podía ser Emmett, desde pequeña odiaba que me levantara así.

- Ya estoy despierta, Emmett, sabes como odio que me hagas eso. No creo que haya la necesidad de brincar en mi cama para despertarme.-

- Vamos Bella, no hemos vivido en la misma casa desde hace muchos años, así que creo que tenía que reponer el tiempo perdido- puse los ojos en blanco tras ese comentario.

- Lo importante es que ya estoy despierta- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama- sino ¿Quién te prepararía el desayuno? No quiero ver a mi hermano muerto de hambre.-

- Ja ja… chistosa, eso realmente ofende- dijo mientra ponía su mano en su pecho- ¿crees que tu hermano no se sabe cuidar solo?, creí que tenias más fe en mí.-

- Tengo fe en ti Emmett, pero nunca en mí vida te he visto cocinar nada, ni siquiera te he visto preparar un cereal por ti mismo.-

- En eso te equivocas Bella- dijo Emmett con un tono de orgullo- De hecho venía a decirte que el desayuno ya esta preparado, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de no haber ido por ti al aeropuerto con papá.-

- No te preocupes, ni siquiera lo note, así que no me debes nada, además se que tu novia requiere tu atención en un 100%.- reí ante la última parte.

- Lamento decirte hermanita, que aunque quisiera, ayer no estaba con mi novia, no pude ir por ti, por que estaba en el entrenamiento de football.-

- Emmett, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, de verdad.-

- Lo se, pero quería hacerlo…. ahora apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde y además quiero presentarte a mi novia- dijo Emmett mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Te espero en la camioneta- y con eso cerró la puerta.

Mientras me cambiaba, pensé en lo mucho que había extrañado a Emmett y a papá, la última vez que los había visto fue cuando tenía 12.

Después del divorcio de mis papas cuando tenía 4 años, venía a visitarlos 5 veces al año, pero al pasar los años ese número de visitas se fue reduciendo hasta quedar en 0.

Emmett realmente había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi, pues ahora era realmente alto y musculoso, daba la impresión de ser un tipo rudo, pero yo sabía que en el fondo tenía un corazón de oro.

Baje a desayunar y me sorprendí al ver que Emmett me había preparado unos huevos estrellados, mis favoritos, me apuré en terminar y cuando salí de la casa me fije que mi hermano ya me estaba esperando en la camioneta.


	2. Primer día de clases

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste**

BELLA POV

Al llegar a la escuela me di cuenta de que Emmett no había exagerado cuando mencionó la escasez de estudiantes en la preparatoria de Forks.

Al bajar de la camioneta, un BMW rojo se estaciono a lado de nosotros y de el, salio una muchacha que podría jurar que era modelo, tenía cabello güero que combinaba con su hermoso rostro y cuerpo, si hubiera existido un poco de autoestima en mí, en ese momento se habría ido por el caño. Del lado del conductor salió un muchacho igual de guapo, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, su rostro mostraba una paz que jamás había visto en otra persona.

La muchacha se acercó a mi hermano y lo besó de lleno en los labios, en ese instante me di cuenta de que ella era la famosa novia de la que tanto hablaba mi hermano.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos, finalmente se separaron, cuando ella notó mi presencia, miró a Emmett con cara de duda.

- Emmett ¿Quién es ella?-. preguntó la muchacha.

Emmett se voltio a verme y sonrió, después dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su novia.

- Ella es mi hermana Bella, la que te dije que se vendría a vivir con nosotros.- regresó su rostro de nuevo hacia mi.- Bella, ella es mi maravillosa novia de la que tanto te hable.-

En eso ella se puso frente a mí y me estrecho la mano.

- Hola, soy Rosalie, Emmett me ha platicado mucho sobre ti, siento haber sido tan grosera hace unos segundos, a veces suelo ser muy celosa con lo que respecta a mi novio.-

- Mucho gusto Rosalie y no te preocupes, creó que muchas en tu lugar se hubieran puesto igual.-

- Por favor, llámame Rose, y dime ¿cuando llegaste a la ciudad?-

- Ayer en la noche, digamos que hoy es oficialmente mi primer día aquí.-

- Pues en ese caso bienvenida, espero que mi osito no te cause muchos problemas.-

Tras ese comentario tuve muchos problemas para ocultar mi risa, pero como no hacerlo cuando alguien llama a su novio osito, especialmente si ese es tu hermano.

- Por cierto, déjame presentarte a mi hermano.-

En ese momento Rose se fue para traer al muchacho que venía con ella

- Y… ¿Qué piensas de ella?- preguntó Emmett

- Es linda…- pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Rose y su hermano ya habían regresado a donde nosotros estábamos.

- Bella, te presento a mi hermano Jasper- dijo señalando al muchacho que estaba junto a ella. – Jasper ella es Bella, es hermana de Emmett, acaba de llegar de Phoenix y vivirá aquí por un tiempo.-

- Mucho gusto, Bella, espero que hayas tenido un vuelo agradable.-

- Gracias, así fue.-

Y justo en ese instante, una muchacha pequeña y muy bonita, llegó brincado a los brazos de Jasper.

- ¡Jasper! Te extrañe muchísimo, la próxima vez que mis papas quieran ir de campamento, les diré que mejor me quedo en casa de Rose y así no tendré que separarme tanto tiempo de ti, además podríamos ir de compras, eso es mucho más divertido que pescar peces que no pienso comerme.-

- Y ¿a mi no me extrañaste?- dijo Rose con un tono de ofensa

- Claro que si, pero dudo que tu siquiera notaras mi ausencia, como todos los días te la pasas con Emmett-

- Eso no es….- comenzó a protestar Rose, pero la mirada de la muchacha la hizo callar enseguida- bueno creo que solo tienes un poco de razón, pero aun así creo que exageras.-

- La verdad no creo que mi novia exagere Rose.- contestó Jasper y todos comenzaron a reírse, excepto Rose.

- Cambiando de tema- dijo Rose volteándose hacia mí.- Bella, te presento a Alice, la latosa novia de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.-

En ese momento Alice se puso en frente mío pero volteo hacia donde estaban los demás

– Rose, no hay necesidad de que me introduzcas, yo solita se presentarme.- dijo dirigiendo su mirada finalmente a mi.

- Hola, me llamó Alice, tu debes de ser la hermana de Emmett ¿no?- me sorprendió que me reconociera, talvez la había conocido antes y no lo recordaba, pero aún así su reconocimiento instantáneo era impresionante.

Y como si hubiera leído mi mente, rápidamente dijo – Es que ya había visto unas fotos de ti con Emmett cuando eran niños y parece que no has cambiado mucho.-

Finalmente entendí todo.- Sí, creo que no he cambiado mucho desde entonces, mucho gusto en conocerte Alice.-

- Déjame ver si recuerdo otra cosa…. te llamas Isabella ¿no es así?-

- Si, pero dime solamente Bella.-

- Esta bien Bella, me da mucho gusto conocerte finalmente, ya tenía varios días esperando tu llegada.- cuando creí que eso era lo más raro que había dicho hasta entonces, sentí como Alice me abrazaba y me decía - Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas, te sentaras hoy con nosotros ¿verdad?-

- Si, creo que si- en ese momento Emmett rompió el abrazo y dijo – Siento haber roto este momento tan conmovedor, pero se nos hace tarde y Bella tiene que ir a la oficina por su nuevo horario.-

Después de despedirnos de los demás, Emmett y yo nos dirigimos hacia la oficina principal, donde se encontraba una señora como de unos 40 años, de cabello corto y muy sonriente.

Cuando nos vio entrar inmediatamente preguntó:

- Buenos días ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

- Si, mi hermana es nueva en la escuela y necesita su horario de clases.-

La señorita hizo una cara de sorpresa al escuchar eso.- Así que tú eres Isabella Swan, precisamente tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela aquí, estaba esperando a que llegaras para entregártelos.-

Después de firmar unas hojas y entregarme mis papeles, pudimos salir de allí.

Emmett paró en seco al salir de la oficina y se volteó a verme

- Bella, siento decirte que hasta aquí te puedo acompañar, mi salón esta del otro lado y si no me apuro, mandarán llamar a papá- antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, se apresuro en decir- digamos que he llegado tarde y faltado a muchas clases últimamente….-

De inmediato tuve algunas ideas de lo que causaba sus ausencias y retrasos, pero decidí que era mejor no saberlo.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, creo que puedo encontrar yo sola el salón de clases sin quedar herida en el camino- Emmett sonrió ante ese comentario, y me di cuenta por su mirada que estaba recordando viejos accidentes míos, así que decidí cortarle su inspiración.-¿ Y que sigues haciendo aquí? no que llevabas mucha prisa y que iban a llamar a Char…-

En seguida, vi como su rostro se transformaba de feliz y burlón a nervioso y preocupado, su mirada se dirigió directo a su reloj y después hacia a mi.

- ¡No puede ser, faltan 5 minutos!- dicho eso, salió disparado del pasillo, no sin antes gritarme - ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!-

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista, saqué el plano de mi mochila y busqué donde estaba el salón que me tocaba, decidí que para no perder tiempo, estudiaría el mapa mientras caminaba hacia mi clase.

Al pasar por los pasillos podía sentir la mirada de todos en mí, como si fuera algo bicho raro o algo así, traté de ignorarlos acelerando mi paso, pero fue entonces cuando sentí que me impactaba contra alguien y caí al suelo.

De repente escuche una hermosa voz que decía.- Con cuidado…déjame ayudarte-

Al levantar mi vista para ver quien había dicho eso, mire al muchacho más guapo que jamás había visto en mi vida, tenía cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y un cuerpo que parecía haber sido moldeado por ángeles.

- Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien?- fue entonces cuando salí de mi trance y me fijé que tenía su mano estirada para ayudarme a levantarme

- Si, estoy bien- en eso tomé su mano y en ese instante sentí una extraña pero placentera corriente atravesar mi cuerpo. En cuanto estuve de pie, retiré rápidamente mi mano de la suya.

- Deberías tener cuidado y ver por donde caminas, a menos que sea una costumbre tuya estrellarte con la gente a medio camino.- dijo mientras una hermosa sonrisa atravesaba por su rostro.

- El estrellarme con la gente no, pero lo de la caída si es costumbre mía.- escuche entonces como una maravillosa risa salía de sus labios, sacudí mi cabeza en ese instante para sacar de mi mente esos pensamientos de alguien que apenas acababa de conocer.

- ¿Y se podría saber adonde te dirigías con tanta prisa?-

- Iba al salón 3A, tengo clase de Historia con….- empecé a buscar en mi horario el nombre del maestro pero él habló antes de que pudiera encontrarlo.

- Con Jefferson, sí, conozco el salón, pero eso refuerza aún más mi duda ¿Por qué te dirigías hacia esta dirección si el lugar que estas buscando se encuentra del otro lado?-

En ese instante me di cuenta de que traía en mapa al revés y que iba en la dirección equivocada, pude sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban debido a la pena.

- No te preocupes, a todos nos puede pasar eso el primer día de clases.- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

- Gracias eso de verdad ayuda- conteste con un tono de sarcasmo, que lo hizo reír otra vez.

De repente su risa se paró en seco y se apresuró en decir:

- Pero que descortés de mi parte, hemos tenido toda esta charla y ni siquiera me he presentado como se debe, mi nombre es….-

- Eddie ¿donde estabas? Te he estado buscando en todas partes.- cuando me di la vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso, vi a una muchacha de cabello rojizo, muy bonita, que pensé que podía ser comparada con Rose.

- Todo el tiempo he estado aquí Tanya- dijo Edward con un tono de fastidio.

- No sabes como te extrañe el fin de semana, después de lo del viernes, no he podido pensar otra cosa que no seas tú.- y con eso se acercó a Edward para besarlo fuertemente en los labios.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo no tenía asunto en ese lugar y decidí retirarme, cuando comencé a caminar en dirección al salón, el timbre de entrada sonó.

_Genial, primer día de clases y todo me sale mal._

**_Finalmente aparece Edward :) _**

**_El siguiente capítulo va a ser desde el punto de vista de Edward _**


	3. El inicio de la apuesta

**Aqui esta otro capitulo más, me costo bastante trabajo escribir desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero espero que les guste...**

EDWARD POV

Tanya se mantuvo atacando mis labios hasta que el timbre finalmente sonó, en cuanto se separó de mí, me percate que Isabella ya se había ido de allí, y antes de que mi atacante pudiera decir algo más, entré al salón de clases que estaba justo a mis espaldas.

Una vez sentado en mi banca, Tanya tomó el asiento de a lado, como imagine que lo haría, no sabía cuantas veces le iba a tener que explicar que ella y yo no éramos nada, que solo salí con ella para pasar el rato y que no buscaba nada serio. Jamás la hubiera invitado a salir de haber sabido lo difícil que sería quitármela de encima.

En ese momento entró el maestro con su típico saludo – Bonjour étudiants, comment ca va?-

- Ca va bien- respondieron todos como coro de iglesia

- Ouvrez votre livre à la page 25-

En cuanto abrí mi libro, me di cuenta de que ese tema ya lo conocía a la perfección, así que durante el resto de la clase me la pase solamente pensando y por alguna extraña razón, lo único que ocupo mi mente fue el rostro de Isabella y la extraña sensación que tuve al tocar su mano. Ella realmente era muy atractiva, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en el lugar correcto, su rostro era simplemente bello, con unos ojos que expresaban total pureza e inocencia. Estuve considerando durante un buen rato invitarla a salir, pero decidí no hacerlo, pues sabía que si la invitaba a salir y luego la dejaba, Emmett no lo pensaría dos veces antes de golpearme sin piedad. Claro que no era estúpido para mandarme a la horca yo solo.

Estuve pensando todo esto durante unos minutos más, y antes de que me percatara, la clase ya había terminado.

Rápidamente guarde mi libro y me apuré en salir de allí antes de que Tanya comenzará a molestar de nuevo. Realmente estaba agradecido de que no tuviera que compartir otra clase con ella, pues si hubiese sido así, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento mi paciencia habría desaparecido por completo.

Durante el resto de las clases, me mantuve pensando en Isabella y sin darme cuenta, el tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo normal, pues cuando mire el reloj, me di cuenta que ya era hora de receso.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la cafetería, una mano tocó mi hombro para detener mi avance.

- Edward amigo ¿Dónde has estado? No te había visto en todo el día- dijo James

- Pues que extraño, no he hecho nada fuera de lo normal y eso incluye mi horario de clases.-

- No es momento de hacerte el gracioso Edward, tenemos que encontrar a Laurent para poder contarles acerca de mi cita ardiente que tuve el viernes.-

- Y esta vez ¿con quien fue?- pero antes de que James pudiera contestarme, Laurent llegó corriendo hasta donde nosotros estábamos.

- ¡James, Eddie! ¿Como están? ¿Qué hacen?- suspire de fastidio, pues ellos sabían como me molestaba que me llamaran así.

- Estaba contándole a Edward acerca de la cita que tuve el viernes.-

- ¿Y quien fue la afortunada esta vez? O debería decir desafortunada?- preguntó Laurent, mientras yo me reía a carcajadas tras ese comentario.

- En un momento les diré, pero primero vayamos a buscar algo de comer antes de que las bestias hambrientas se acaben todo, solo espero que esta vez haya un poco de comida de verdad.- dijo James con cara de asco.

Después de comprar nuestra comida y sentarnos en la mesa de siempre, vi como Isabella entraba a la cafetería junto con mi hermana y sus amigos, todavía había ocasiones en los cuales extrañaba sentarme con ellos, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, y mejor recordaba lo mucho que había anhelado estar aquí sentado y todo lo que tuve que hacer para lograrlo.

Mientras comía, pude notar que Isabella volteo a verme en más de una ocasión, y me gusto ver como se sonrojaba cuando se daba cuenta que yo también la estaba observando. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que James y Laurent terminaran su comida, pues ellos siempre comían a una velocidad que a veces parecía inhumana.

- Ahora que mi estomago está finalmente satisfecho.- dijo James mientras se tomaba el último trago de refresco que le quedaba.- Ya les puedo contar con detalle lo de mi cita…-

Pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, Laurent dijo:

– Pero dinos ¿con quién demonios saliste?-

- Eso era exactamente a lo que iba, antes de que tú comenzarás a interrumpir idiota- le contestó James con un tono de enojo y después añadió – Ahora como les iba diciendo, el viernes salí con Victoria Weber.-

- ¡WOW! ¿Victoria Weber? ¿La hermosura que vimos en Port Angels? Escuche que le ofrecieron un contrato de modelaje pero que ella lo rechazó...- de inmediato se calló al ver la mirada que James le lanzaba, claramente advirtiéndole que si no se callaba, algo no muy bueno le iba a pasar.

- Mejor ya no digas nada Laurent y deja que James continúe con su historia.- dije tratando de calmar la situación.

- Gracias Edward- dijo James mientras me volteaba a ver y después regreso su mirada hacia Laurent.- Y tú, si me vuelves a interrumpir, te juró que te castro aquí mismo.- después tomo una bocada de aire y continuo.- Como les dije hace un momento, tuve una cita con Victoria, la invite a salir el jueves durante la cena que mi padre organizó, pues resultó que era hija de uno de los asociados con los que trabaja mi familia, y como es natural, ella aceptó, mmm…..si tan solo supieran el grandioso día que tuve, o para ser más preciso, noche que pase.- añadió con una cara de evidente excitación.- primero la lleve a la playa de la Push, ya saben, para darle el rollo de romanticismo y todo eso, además de que tenía ganas de verla en bikini....- realmente no me interesaba saber sobre su cita de ensueño, así que decidí darle otro vistazo a Isabella, y al igual que hace un rato, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la veía y rápidamente se volteo, lo que causo que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios-.....después la lleve a una restaurante cerca de allí y le di el discurso que ustedes ya conocen a la perfección....- realmente odiaba que James fuese tan explicito cuando nos contaba acerca de sus citas, habia ocasiones donde literalmente lograba causarme nauseas-...cuando finalmente íbamos camino a su casa, me preguntó que si quería quedarme otro rato con ella en su casa y por supuesto que acepte, una vez que llegamos me sorprendió que no tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para llevarla a la cama…-

- ¿Y que tan buena es en cama? ¿Es tan buena como luce?- preguntó Laurent

- Pues, aunque he tenido mejores experiencias que esa, tengo que admitir que ella realmente sabe lo que hace con su….- decidí entonces que ya había escuchado demasiado – ¡James, no tienes por que siempre darnos todos los detalles de tu vida intima, la verdad es que no me interesa saber con que demonios ella es buena!-

- Edward tu solo dices eso por que nunca has estado con nadie, te aseguró que todo sería muy diferente si ya tuvieras alguna clase de experiencia en esa área…. sabes, a veces dudo de que seas siquiera un hombre.- respondió James

- ¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con eso James?- le pregunté con un tono de furia en mi voz

- Tu sabes exactamente lo que quise decir Edward, pero si quieres que te lo deje más claro de lo que ya esta, lo haré con gusto.- dijo mientras una risa maliciosa cruzaba su rostro.- Estoy casi seguro, de que tú, Edward Cullen, ERES GAY.-

Al decir esto pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba debido al enojo

- ¿De donde sacaste esa absurda idea de que yo era gay? Dime, ¿Como podría serlo cuando he salido y me he besado con casi toda la población femenina que asiste a este colegio? Explícame eso…- contesté con una furia que no sabía que existiera en mí y aunque creí que llamaria la atención con ese comentario, parecia que nadie en la cafeteria había notado nuestra pequeña disputa.

- Vamos Edward, cualquier gay puede hacer eso, pero solo los verdaderos hombres logran satisfacer a las mujeres en todos los sentidos.- contestó con la misma sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su rostro.- Además, todavía te la pasaría si jamás se te hubiera presentado la oportunidad, pero a ti no solo se te ha presentado una vez, sino miles de veces.-

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- pregunté tratando de desmentirlo, aunque en realidad, sabía que tenía toda la razón en ese punto.

- Ayy, por favor, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, además no es ningún secreto de que tú eres el hombre más deseado por todas las mujeres de este colegio por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendo.- mientras decía eso, creí haber notado un tono de envidia en su voz.

- Sabes Edward, estoy comenzando a pensar que James tiene razón.- comentó Laurent por primera vez – Se que haz salido con casi todas la chicas de aquí, ya sea por que te retemos o por gusto, pero las veces que hemos intentado subir de nivel tus retos, siempre te has negado, pero tampoco tu has hecho nada por tu cuenta y eso que todas se te arrastran a tus pies.- simplemente ignore ese comentario.

- La última oportunidad que se te presentó fue con Tanya el viernes ¿no es así?.- preguntó James, pero decidí no contestar, así que continuó.- Estoy seguro de que te invitó pasar a su casa y tu te negaste o ¿me equivoco?- mantuve mi silencio ante su pregunta, al ver que tenía razón dijo.- Ves, tenía toda la razón del mundo al decir que eras gay.-

- ¡Yo no soy gay! Y haré cualquier cosa para demostrarte lo contrario.- esas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pudiera detenerlas y en ese mismo instante sentí como algunas miradas eran dirigidas en nuestra dirección.

- Bien, hagamos una apuesta ¿te parece? Solo recuerda que esta será tu última oportunidad para demostrarnos lo contrario y que de verdad perteneces a este grupo.-

- Solo dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-Tranquilo Edward te lo diré, pero antes dejemos algunas cosas en claro, si ganas, reconoceré mi error ante todo el mundo además de que podrás seguir siendo nuestro amigo, y como bono extra te daré $80 dólares, pero si pierdes, serás conocido como el gay más grande de la historia, jamás podrás dirigirnos la palabra de nuevo, lo que significa que tendrás que despedirte de tu entrada a la Universidad de Alaska y finalmente los $80 dólares que me tendrás que dar. Esta será la cumbre de todos los retos anteriores que has logrado realizar, solo espero que no te asuste mucho.- pude observar como los ojos de Laurent se abrían expectantes a mi respuesta.

- ¿Desde cuando me asustan tus retos?- conteste con furia.

James hecho un vistazo rapido a toda la cafetería, para cerciorarse de que no tuviésemos espectadores y finalmente dijo -Buena respuesta, siempre me ha agradado esa actitud en ti, la apuesta consiste básicamente en esto:

Tendrás que acostarte con una chica antes del día de la graduación.-

- Eso será muy fácil ¿sabes? tú mismo has dicho que todas se mueren por mí – pero en ese momento recordé que James no era tonto y que había algo más allí.- Eso no es todo ¿verdad?.-

- De verás me conoces bien Edward, no, eso no es todo, tu crees que seria tan estúpido para nada más proponerte eso….- rió antes su propio comentario. – Bien, la chica con la que te tienes que acostar no la vas a elegir tú, lo haré yo.-

- ¿Y tienes a alguien en mente?-

Cuando vi de nuevo su sonrisa de malicia, supe que era así, de repente me fije que su mirada apuntaba directamente hacia algo o hacia alguien, decidí seguir su mirada y cuando finalmente fue a dar en la persona que miraba, me di cuenta que esa era Isabella.

- ¡¿Isabella Swan?!- le pregunté con un tono de sorpresa

Aunque no la conocía mucho, una parte de mí se alegro de que ella fuera la elegida, pero por otra no quería involucrarla en todo este asunto, además de que no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si se llegaba a enterar sobre la apuesta.

- Sí, creo que ella es la mejor candidata para esta apuesta, simplemente ve los hechos, es nueva en la ciudad, no sabe absolutamente nada sobre ti excepto que eres uno de los peores mujeriegos de esta escuela, tiene por hermano a la persona más musculosa del lugar y a simple vista puedes ver que no es como las demás.- eso no se lo podía discutir aunque hubiese querido.- Espero que no estés pensando en echarte para atrás.-

- No, por supuesto que no.- contesté al instante

- James, solo veo un pequeño inconveniente en todo este asunto- dijo Laurent - ¿como sabremos que Edward realmente hizo lo que le pedimos? puede que él diga que ya lo hizo, pero ¿como estaremos seguros de que no nos miente?-

- No te preocupes por eso Laurent, yo tengo mis maneras de averiguar la verdad, por si acaso intenta mentirnos- yo sabia cuan cierto era eso.

- Entonces ¿aceptas la apuesta?.- preguntó James dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia mi mientras levantaba su mano para que yo la estrechará.

Aunque una parte de mí me gritaba que estaba mal lo que hacia, por que sabía que esta apuesta involucraba mucho más que las anteriores realizadas, eso no me detuvo para responder:

- Acepto- y con eso estreche su mano.

**_La apuesta acaba de iniciar jeje_**

**_En el siguiente capitulo regresare al punto de vista de Bella_**


	4. Clase de Biologia

**Finalmente acabe otro capitulo más...**

BELLA POV

-¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando?- oí a Alice preguntar y rápidamente regrese mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba.

- Lo siento ¿dijiste algo?- le pregunté

- Te estaba preguntando que si te gustaría ir con nosotras a la plaza el sábado, pero por alguna extraña razón has estado muy distraída durante todo el almuerzo-

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante eso, pues era verdad lo que había dicho, durante todo el receso no había podido apartar mi mirada del muchacho que había conocido en la mañana, que al parecer se llamaba Edward.

- Sólo estaba un poco pensativa, eso es todo-

- Esta bien, te creo, pero entonces que dices ¿si vas a ir?-

- Si, de todas formas no tenía nada planeado para entonces.-

- Bien, entonces es un hecho, el sábado pasaré por ti a mediodía, para ir a Port Angels- dijo mientras sonreía y después de darle un rápido vistazo a su reloj, añadió.- Será mejor que vayamos a clases, faltan menos de 10 minutos para que el receso termine-

Mientras nos poníamos de pie, decidí dar un último vistazo hacia la mesa de Edward, pero él ya no estaba allí. En eso Rose se acercó a mí y me preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu salón por si las dudas?-

- No, no te preocupes, creo haber memorizado bien el plano de la escuela, y si tengo suerte, está vez no me perderé.-

Tras soltar una carcajada debido a mi comentario, dijo:

- Entonces si estas segura, nos vemos después de clases - y con eso se fue.

Finalmente salí de la cafetería después de despedirme de los demás.

A mitad de camino, un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos cafés se acerco a mí.

- Tú eres Isabella Swan ¿no?-

Detuve mi paso y le contesté:

- Si, pero solamente dime Bella- él sonrío y después de asentir dijo:

- Hola soy Mike Newton- levantando su mano para que yo la estrechará.

- Mucho gusto- dije tomando su mano

- Espero que no te parezca muy molesto pero ¿podría saber a qué clase te diriges?

La verdad era que si me molestaba un poco pero como ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, decidí contestarle con sinceridad

- Tengo clase de Biología con Banner, y sinceramente ya se me esta haciendo un poco tarde así que….- pero en eso me interrumpió diciendo:

- Esa es también mi siguiente clase, que coincidencia…. ¿te molestaría…si… te acompaño camino al salón?-

Pude notar que estaba un poco nervioso y aunque no estaba segura de querer su compañía, le contesté:

- Eh…. No, no importa.-

Durante el resto del camino, él nunca paró de platicar, parecía que hablaba hasta por los codos, pero a pesar de esto me cayó bastante bien.

Al entrar al salón, él se despidió de mí y fue a tomar su lugar mientras yo me acercaba al maestro para que me firmara la hoja de asistencia que me habían dado en la oficina. Después de que le entregará la hoja y él la firmara, me indicó que me sentará en el único lugar que quedaba vacío.

Al darme la vuelta, me di cuenta de que efectivamente, todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, excepto una.

Inmediatamente pude identificar a la persona que se encontraba a lado; no era ni más ni menos que Edward y al parecer él seria mi compañero de trabajo.

Rápidamente tome un bocado de aire y me fui a sentar en el lugar indicado.

Pude sentir su mirada en mí a lo largo del camino y en ese mismo instante también sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a fallar, pero afortunadamente logre sostenerme en una mesa, antes de poder de caer al suelo.

Mientras tomaba asiento, alcance a escuchar algunas risas provenientes de mis compañeros, y al mismo tiempo a Edward decir:

- Parece que tu coordinación de pies no ha mejorado mucho desde la mañana-

- No, al parecer no, y para serte sincera dudo que algún día logre mejorar- él soltó una carcajada mientras yo decía esto, y después de un rato, en un tono más serio, agregó:

- Solo espero que esta vez no tuvieras muchos problemas para encontrar el salón -

- La verdad es que esta vez me fue mucho más fácil encontrarlo, pues además de que intente memorizar el mapa, Mike me hizo compañía durante todo el camino- después de eso noté que Edward se había puesto muy serio y sus ojos mostraban algo que no pude identificar, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al maestro decir:

- Muchachos, surgió un pequeño problema, tengo que salir por un par minutos a la oficina del director, solo les pido que guarden silencio y se comporten mientras estoy ausente.- y con eso salio del salón, en cuando sono cerrarse la puerta, todos en el salón comenzaron a platicar.

Cuando regresé mi atención a Edward, este rápidamente hablo como si ni siquiera hubiera existido la interrupción del maestro:

- Me alegra escuchar que Mike haya hecho eso- dijo en un tono apagado- lo que me recuerda que te debo una disculpa por no haber hecho lo mismo por ti en la mañana-

- No tienes por que disculparte y aunque no lo creas, sí fuiste de gran ayuda, además era entendible de que quisieras pasar tiempo con tu novia.- me miro con una cara de confusión durante un rato y cuando finalmente pareció entender a que me refería, se apresuró en contestar:

- ¿Quién? ¿Tanya? No, ella no es mi novia…. solamente salimos en un par de ocasiones, pero al parecer ella malinterpretó las cosas.- en realidad no sabía si eso me había aclarado las cosas o me había confundido aún más, pero antes de poder preguntarle algo más, él prosiguió:

- Lo que también me recuerda que jamás tuve la oportunidad de decirte mi nombre- hizo una pausa y después dijo.- Me llamo Edward Cullen.-

Por alguna extraña razón creí haber escuchado ese apellido antes, pero en realidad no podía recordarlo, así que mejor decidí darle mi nombre también.

- Yo soy Bella Swan.- en cuanto dije esto pareció sorprendido

- Yo creí que te llamabas Isabella-

- Si, así es, pero prefiero que me digan Bella.-

- Bella será entonces.- dijo mientras una hermosa sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y después de otra pequeña pausa añadió

- Note que ya conociste a mi hermana.-

-¿Tú hermana?- pregunte realmente confundida

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más antes de hablar

- Si, mi hermana Alice, te vi con ella en la cafetería.- en ese momento recordé que el apellido de Alice era Cullen, y fue hasta entonces que entendí por que me había sonado tan familiar el nombre de Edward.

- Ahh…si, conozco a Alice, pero no sabia que era tu hermana, ella no menciono nada acerca de ti.-

- No me sorprende.- dijo en un susurro mientras su sonrisa desaparecía

- Y ¿Por qué no?.- le pregunté

Suspiro un poco antes de contestar - Solo digamos que a ella nunca le han agradado mis amigos y desde que me junto con ellos, nos hemos alejado un poco.-

- Lamento oír eso- dije con sinceridad, en eso recordé que en la cafetería él y sus amigos estaban discutiendo acerca de algo, y ese momento me pregunté si tal vez Alice hubiera sido la causa.

- Edward ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Claro-

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia ni nada, pero en la cafetería parecía que estabas teniendo una discusión con tus amigos y me preguntaba que si tal vez Alice fuera la causa de esa discusión.- justo en ese instante note como su rostro se tensaba y pude jurar que en sus ojos se mostraba un poco de miedo.

- Ehh… no, no estábamos discutiendo… solamente estábamos...ehh….hablando… acerca de… una apuesta que hicimos sobre….ehh, un partido de basketball.- aunque había algo en su tono de voz que no me convencía, decidí mejor ya no decirle nada.

Justo en ese instante regresó el maestro pidiéndonos una disculpa por su retraso y después de dejarnos un trabajo individual para antes de finalizar la clase, tomo asiento en su escritorio.

Me puse a trabajar de inmediato y durante el resto de la hora, ni Edward ni yo volvimos a hablar y cuando menos me di cuenta, la clase ya había terminado.

Después de guardar mis cosas y salir del salón, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba esperándome y en cuanto me vio, se acerco y me preguntó:

-¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?-

- Creo que deportes, lamentablemente- dije en un suspiro, mientras escuchaba su hermosa risa de nuevo

- La verdad no te imagino en clase de deportes, algún día tendré que ver eso con mis propios ojos.- hizo una pausa y dijo.- Bella ¿te importaría si…..-

- Bella, me alegra encontrarte aún aquí… cuando me enteré que teníamos clase de deportes a la misma hora, decidí venir a buscarte para irnos juntas.- dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mi para abrazarme.

Cuando finalmente me soltó, ella se volteo a ver a su hermano y preguntó:

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿No deberías ir camino a tu salón de cálculo?- pero antes de que Edward pudiera contestarle, Alice hizo una cara de entendimiento y se apresuró en decir.

-¡Edward! Espero que no estés haciendo lo que creo que estas haciendo.- esta vez yo estaba completamente perdida.

- ¿A que te refieres Alice? Yo solamente estaba platicando con Bella.- dijo Edward

- Más te vale Edward, por que te lo advierto, Bella no va a ser una más de tu colección, que eso te quede claro.- dijo Alice con un tono de enojo, mientras me arrastraba con ella fuera del pasillo.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera de la vista de Edward, Alice finalmente se detuvo y yo de inmediato le pregunté:

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

- Mira Bella, yo no te voy a detener si realmente quieres salir con Edward, pero hay unas cosas que deberías saber….-

¿Que fue lo que dijo?...¿Salir con Edward? Pero si apenas lo acababa de conocer, ¿de donde había sacado esa idea tan absurda?

- Momento, Alice ¿de que me estas hablando?.... yo ¿salir con Edward? Pero si apenas lo acabo de conocer ¿de donde sacaste esa idea tan disparatada?.-

Después de que Alice tomara una bocada de aire, contestó.

- Lo se Bella, solamente quiero que tengas cuidado con mi hermano, realmente lo quiero y todo, pero no por nada es conocido como uno de los peores mujeriegos en esta escuela.- eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- ¿dijiste mujeriego?-

- Si, mujeriego, desde que se junta con James y Laurent se ha vuelto así, antes la simple idea de que Edward saliera con alguien era inconcebible y mucho más que después de unas citas las botara como trapos usados.- realmente no podía creer lo que Alice me estaba diciendo, pero si lo analizaba bien, ella tenia razón, pues eso explicaría lo que él había dicho acerca de Tanya, ella no era más que otra victima de él.

- No lo puedo creer-

- Si, lo se, es terrible.- vi como su rostro se ponía triste antes de decir- Bella, no te dijo esto para que le dejes de hablar ni nada por el estilo, como te lo dije antes, solo quiero que tengas cuidado, no me gustaría verte salir lastimaba por él, y no me malinterpretes, todavía tengo la esperanza de que él algún día cambie y vuelva ser el mismo de antes, pero entre más pasa el tiempo, esas esperanzas se vuelven más escasas.-

Después de lo que parecieron minutos, dijo

- Bella, mejor vayamos al gimnasio, antes de que se nos haga tarde.- después de asentir, continuamos nuestro camino a nuestra siguiente clase.

_Deportes, urgg…_

_**Aunque creo que no fue uno de mis mejores capitulos, espero que les haya gustado.**_

**_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, eso me ha inspirado mucho a seguir con la historia :)_**

**_Tal vez me tarde un poco en publicar los sig. capítulos, por asuntos de la escuela (examenes, trabajos, etc) pero hare lo posible por que no sea asi._**


	5. Port Angels

**Como lo prometi, aqui esta otro más...**

BELLA POV

Habían pasado varios días desde la advertencia que Alice me dio sobre su hermano. Durante todo ese tiempo, mi comportamiento hacia Edward comenzó a cambiar notoriamente, pues cada vez que me saludaba o me preguntaba algo, le respondía de manera muy cortante y las únicas veces que lograba hablar conmigo era acerca de algún trabajo de biología. Una parte de mí me decía que estaba mal tratarlo así, pues él solía ser muy amable y caballeroso conmigo a pesar de mi trato hacia él, pero había otra parte que me decía que si confiaba en él, acabaría lastimada tal como Alice dijo.

Además era imposible que Edward quisiera algo conmigo, después de haber salido con muchachas tan bellas o más bellas que Tanya, era difícil concebir la idea de que alguien así quisiera a alguien como yo.

Fuera de la situación con Edward, muchas cosas buenas habían sucedido en la semana, como conocer a Ángela, Ben y Tyler con quienes comí el miércoles a la hora de receso, además vi a Emmett entrenar con su equipo de football y para ser sincera, es realmente muy buen jugador, definitivamente no compartíamos esos genes; también en 2 ocasiones fui a casa de Rosalie y Jasper, su casa realmente era muy bonita, un poco más grande que la nuestra, pero no demasiado, sus papás me trataron muy bien, pero lo único terrible de esas visitas, fue que en esas dos ocasiones, tanto Alice como Rosalie quisieron jugar a la Barbie conmigo.

Me mantenía pensando en todo esto mientras iba camino al estacionamiento de la escuela. Hoy finalmente era viernes y para mi felicidad, la clase de deportes había terminado, la verdad no sabía como había logrado sobrevivir durante toda esta semana sin lastimarme ni un poco, eso era un motivo de celebración para mí. Mientras recorría los pasillos, pude notar que todos estaban muy alegres y emocionados por el fin de semana. Eso también me hizo recordar que Mike me había invitado a salir el sábado, pero le tuve que decir que no, pues además de que ya tenía planes con mis amigos, gran parte de mi no quería salir con él ni mucho menos si era a solas.

En eso sentí como mis pies resbalaban de nuevo con el piso, pero esta vez en lugar de sentir el piso, sentí como dos brazos me sostenían por la cintura para evitar mi caída; en ese momento una corriente placentera recorrio mi cuerpo y en ese instante supe que se trataba de Edward.

En cuanto me ayudó a parar, de inmediato me voltee hacia él y este rápidamente dijo:

-Bella, realmente deberías tener más cuidado, no me gusta pensar que andas por allí con el continuo peligro de que un día, tengas una mala caída.- dijo con un verdadero tono de preocupación

- Gracias, lo haré.- conteste de una manera fría y cortante, me disponía a irme de allí, pero noté que aunque quisiera, no podía, pues pude sentir como sus brazos se mantenían a mí alrededor, al parecer en ese instante, él también se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente me soltó.

- Lo siento.- se apresuró en decir, mientras rápidamente quitaba sus brazos de mí.

- No te preocupes.- dije en un tono más calido que la última vez, y con eso me apresuré a salir de allí, pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, lo escuché decir:

- Bella, espera…- regrese mi mirada a él, parecía que quería decirme algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue interrumpido de nuevo.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces con mi hermanita?- dijo Emmett en un tono molesto mientras se acercaba a nosotros y me rodeaba los hombros con su fuerte brazo.

Antes de contestar, Edward hizo una cara de fastidio y miro fijamente a Emmett

- ¿Acaso ya no puedo hablar con nadie en esta escuela sin que malinterpreten mis acciones?-

- ¡Pues tú solo te lo has buscado Edward!, y si, tú puedes hablar con quien te plazca la gana, excepto con mi hermana.-

Vi como la tensión estaba aumentando demasiado entre los dos, así que decidí intervenir

- Emmett mejor vámonos de aquí, Charlie va a llegar temprano a casa y necesito que me lleves a comprar unas cosas al super para poder preparar la cena.- le dije rápidamente mientras me ponía frente a él para bloquearle la vista que tenía fija en Edward.

Mi hermano finalmente desvío su mirada hacia mí y después de soltar un suspiro de derrota, dijo:

- Esta bien Bella, lo que tu digas.- pero antes de salir de allí, dio un último vistazo a Edward y añadió – Y tú, no te quiero ver cerca de mi hermana ¿entendiste?- despúes de eso, no pude saber si Edward contestó o no, pues yo ya había empujado a Emmett hasta la puerta del estacionamiento.

Una vez dentro de la camioneta, mi hermano ya lucia más calmado, pero eso no lo detuvo en decir:

- Bella….- suspiró y continuó- no quiero que te acerques a Edward, él…. no es alguien con quien te convenga estar.-

- Lo se Emmett.- dije en un tono bajo.- Alice ya me puso al tanto de la situación.-

- No Bella, no lo entiendes, esto no es una sugerencia, es más una exigencia, no quiero verte de nuevo con él.- noté con su tono se había elevado un poco y por alguna extraña razón en lugar de sentirme protegida por él, sentí un gran enojo hacia él y de inmediato le contesté:

- ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme con quien hablar y con quién no?, esta bien que seas mi hermano y entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero yo se cuidarme sola ¿sabes?, así como tú me sorprendiste preparándome el desayuno el primer día, déjame demostrarte que yo se escoger a las personas que me convienen.- dicho esto, Emmett se quedó totalmente mudo e impactado, que lo único que pudo hacer después de varios segundos, fue asentir.

Todo el camino al super fue realmente silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, mi hermano se mantuvo así hasta que llegamos a la casa, pero una vez allí, actuó como si nada hubiese pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano para preparar el desayuno, decidí hacer unos waffles y para mi sorpresa, termine antes de lo que tenia planeado, así que regresé a mi habitación para darme una ducha rápida y arreglarme. Una vez que estuve de nuevo en la cocina, me percaté que Emmett ya se había levantado y se estaba sirviendo de los waffles que preparé, repetí el mismo procedimiento que él y una vez sentados en la cocina dijo:

- ¿A qué hora te despiertas normalmente en fin de semana, Bella?, por que me puedo dar cuenta de que no te acabas de despertar.- sonreí tras ese comentario.

- Pues no tengo un horario fijo, pero me suelo despertar entre las 7 o 9 de la mañana, dependiendo de lo cansada que este, además los fines de semana, yo siempre preparó el desayuno.-

- Eso explica que sepas preparar estos deliciosos waffles- dijo con la boca llena de comida

-¡Emmett! No hables con la boca llena.-

- Lo siento.-

Mientras seguíamos desayunando, Charlie bajó las escaleras y en cuanto entró en la cocina, le dije:

- Prepare unos waffles por si quieres desayunar.-

- Gracias, Bella- dijo mientras sonreía

Después de servirse y sentarse con nosotros me preguntó:

- Bella, ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros a la Push?-

- Lo siento papá, no puedo, ya tengo planes para hoy.-

- No te preocupes, tú ve a donde quieras, además no creo que te hubieras divertido mucho con nosotros – lo miré con una cara de confusión, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a que se refería con eso, Emmett se adelantó a contestar:

- Vamos a ir a pescar con Billy y su hijo Jacob, con quien solías jugar cuando aún vivías aquí, pero lo más probable es que no te acuerdes de él.-

A Billy lo recordaba muy bien y aunque de Jacob solamente tuviera recuerdos muy vagos, eso no significaba que ya lo había olvidado.

- Claro que si me acuerdo de él.- le contesté a Emmett.- Por cierto, me lo mandas saludar cuando llegues allá.-

- Lo haré, creo que a él le dará mucho gusto saber de ti.- dijo con una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

En eso observe como mi papá miraba rápidamente el reloj, y en cuanto regresó la vista, se paró de la mesa y le dijo a Emmett:

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Emmett, no quiero llegar tarde con Billy.-

- Está bien- contestó mi hermano y cuando los dos se encontraban en la puerta, se voltearon a mí y mi papá dijo:

- Vamos a regresar como a las 8 de la noche, si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes a donde marcarnos.- después Emmett agregó.- Trata de no aburrirte mucho con mi ausencia, y cuando veas a Rose, dile que me marqué cuando regresen a la ciudad para salir a cenar.-y con eso salieron de la casa.

Mientras esperaba a las chicas, me puse a lavar los platos y después a leer un libro, el cual estaba a punto de terminar por segunda vez.

Realmente necesitaba conseguir un libro nuevo.

De repente, escuche como un coche se estacionaba en frente de mi casa y al instante escuché un claxon sonar.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, esperé ver el Porsche amarillo de Alice o el BMW de Rosalie, pero en lugar de eso, me sorprendió ver un Volvo plateado, que sabía a la perfección de quien era.

Noté entonces que Alice iba en el asiento de adelante con su hermano y en eso saco su cabeza para decir:

- ¡Apúrate Bella!, que las tiendas cierran a las 8 de la noche.- aunque estaba confundida con la presencia de su hermano y con lo que había dicho, decidí simplemente hacer lo que me había pedido.

Una vez dentro del coche, Alice se apresuró en decirme:

- Lamento que Edward tenga que venir, se supone que iba a ser un día solo para chicas, pero lamentablemente mi coche no arrancó y Jasper no podía acompañarnos, así que no me quedó de otra más que pedirle a mi hermano que nos llevará.-mientras Alice volvía a ponerse su cinturón de seguridad, me pareció ver por un instante a Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Durante el resto del camino, Alice y Rose se mantuvieron cantando canciones muy alegres que yo ni siquiera conocía, así que me mantuve en silencio y en varias ocasiones descubrí a Edward viendome a través del espejo retrovisor, provocando que me sonrojara aunque no quisiera.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a la plaza, pues Edward realmente manejaba como un maniático. Una vez dentro, Alice se la pasó metiéndome de tienda en tienda, haciéndome probar kilos de ropa que ella elegía, realmente no sabía como esto era considerado diversión, pues además de esto, lo más vergonzoso de todo, es que su hermano me veía con los conjuntos que ellas me elegían, las cuales solían ser bastante reveladoras para mi gusto. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuando creí que moriría debido al agotamiento y hambre, resultó que Edward fue mi salvador:

- Alice, creó que deberíamos comer algo, ya casi son las 5 de la tarde y no hemos tenido ni un minuto de descansó.- él también lucía bastante cansado.

- Pues si son las 5, con más razón deberíamos continuar, además ni yo ni Rosalie tenemos hambre.- dijo Alice en un tono entusiasta.

- Tal vez ustedes no tengan hambre, pero Bella luce como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento si no come algo.- dicho esto, tanto Alice como Rose voltearon a verme y notaron que Edward tenia razón.

- Edward tiene razón, luces bastante agotada, lamento no haberlo notado antes.- dijo Rose con tono de preocupación.

- No se preocupen, solo necesito un poco de descanso y comer algo.-

- Bueno… entonces ¿Qué vamos a comer?- preguntó Alice con un tono desanimado, en eso recordé que ella había dicho que las dos no tenían hambre, además se notaba claramente que ellas querían seguir de compras, así que le dije:

- Ustedes nada, yo iré por algo de comer y luego las busco.-

- Bella, ¿Cómo crees que te vamos a dejar sola?- preguntó Rose con un tono de preocupación, yo realmente no quería que se detuvieran por mi, pero antes de poder decirlo, Edward se me adelantó.

- Rose, no te preocupes, solo va a comer algo y además ella no estará sola, yo la voy a acompañar.- dijo en un tono amable.

La mirada de ambas se volvió de duda e inseguridad

- ¿Y se podría saber por que tú la vas a acompañar?- preguntó Alice en un tono de curiosidad.

- Pues para que ella no se quede sola, además yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre.- contestó Edward en un tono un poco irritado.

Pude ver como Alice y Rose se quedaban viendo entre si, como decidiendo si tomar la propuesta o no, después de varios segundos, Alice finalmente dijo:

- Esta bien Edward, voy a confiar en ti, ustedes vayan a comer mientras nosotras seguimos en las compras, nos vemos entre 6:30 y 7 en la puerta de entrada.- y después de despedirse de Edward y de mi, salieron en busca de otra tienda.

**_Aunque me encuentro apurada con el tiempo, logre escribir este capitulo..._**

**_Espero poder subir más en los próximos días... :)_**


	6. Oportunidad

**Espero que les guste este capitulo enfocado a Edward y Bella**

BELLA POV

Cuando finalmente nos quedamos solos, Edward y yo nos volteamos a ver, y después de mantenernos así por unos momentos, él rompió el silencio:

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó mientras con la mano me señalaba la salida. Después de asentir y salir del lugar, me volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?-

- Lo que sea está bien-

Durante unos segundos se mantuvo pensativo como decidiendo que comer, y cuando pareció decidirse, dijo:

- ¿Te importaría si comemos en un lugar fuera de la plaza?- lo miré con una cara de sospecha cuando dijo eso y al darse cuenta de mi reacción añadió- Es que conozco un restaurante italiano donde la comida es deliciosa y no es muy caro.-

- ¿Esta muy lejos de aquí?-

- No, esta como a dos cuadras, si quieres podemos irnos a pie.-

Consideré esto durante unos momentos, pues aunque uno de los principales motivos por los cuales nos separamos de Rose y Alice fue por que ya estábamos cansados, por otra parte tenía muchas ganas de salir de ese lugar.

- Mmm… está bien.- y con eso nos pusimos en marcha al restaurante.

Exactamente como él había dicho, el lugar se encontraba a dos cuadras de la plaza, pero cada cuadra fue mucho más larga de lo que había imaginado. Cuando llegamos, Edward me abrió la puerta de entrada y una vez dentro, una mesera se nos acercó para atendernos, en cuanto esta vio a Edward, se quedó como asombrada, después noté como su mirada se dirigía a mi mano para percatarse si la tenía tomada de la de él y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era así, su sonrisa se ensanchó y finalmente nos dio la bienvenida de una manera muy entusiasta, intentando coquetear con él.

- Mesa para dos, por favor.- pidió Edward en un tono cortes

- Por este lado.- respondió ella mientras avanzaba hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana, moviendo sus caderas de una manera demasiado exagerada.

- ¿Le agrada este lugar?- preguntó.

- Perfecto- contestó Edward.

Mientras yo me acercaba para tomar asiento, Edward tocó mi brazo para detenerme.

- Permíteme Bella.- dijo adelantándose al lugar que iba a tomar y sacando la silla él mismo para que yo me sentará en ella.

Después de tomar asiento, le di las gracias, él me respondió con una sonrisa y después fue a tomar su lugar en la silla de enfrente. En eso, vi como la cara de la mesera se llenaba de coraje, y por alguna extraña razón eso me hizo sentir bien, después de darnos las cartas, salió de allí sin decir una palabra más.

El restaurante realmente estaba vacío, las únicas personas en ese lugar aparté de nosotros, era una pareja de ancianos que lucía realmente feliz mientras comían y platicaban a gusto.

Tomé la carta entre mis manos y le pregunté a Edward

- ¿ Y que me puedes recomendar de aquí ?.-

- Pues en realidad, todo aquí es muy sabroso, pero sí tuviera que escoger, creo que la lasaña es muy buena elección.-

- En ese caso comeré lasaña.- mantuve mi vista en la carta mientras decía esto y cuando estaba decidiendo lo que iba a tomar, la mesera llegó de nuevo.

- ¿Están listos para ordenar?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward, pero él en lugar de ordenar me miró esperando a que yo pidiera primero.

- Si, a mí tráigame una lasaña y de tomar una Coca-Cola.-

- Que sean dos órdenes iguales.- dijo él mientras me miraba fijamente.

- En un momento se los traigo.- respondió la mesera y con eso se fue, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada celosa.

Cuando regresé mi atención a Edward, noté que se había puesto bastante serio y tomó una bocada de aire antes de hablar.

- Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte.- me mantuve en silencio para que él prosiguiera.- He notado tu cambio de actitud hacia mí durante estos últimos días…quiero que sepas que en realidad se por que te portas de esa manera conmigo y creo que tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo,… pero también pienso que es injusto que ni siquiera te des una oportunidad para conocerme y ver por ti misma si vale la pena recibir tu rechazo.- dijo en un tono realmente bajo.

Me dejó sorprendida con lo que acababa de decir, la verdad no esperaba eso en absoluto, y era realmente extraño lo que me decía, pues parecía como si él hubiera sacado sus palabras de mis pensamientos.

Miré fijamente sus hermosos ojos por unos instantes, los cuales reflejaban esperanza y miedo, fue entonces cuando me percaté que él estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

- Yo…- decidí ser honesta con él acerca del asunto.- creo que tienes toda la razón, y se que he sido muy distante contigo y aunque se que debería conocerte por mi misma, es muy difícil cuando lo único que la gente me dice es que tenga cuidado de ti.-

Escuché como suspiraba y sorprendentemente dijo en un tono demasiado bajo

- En ese caso, deberías escucharlos.-

- Tal vez, pero aún pienso que debería darme una oportunidad para conocerte, como tú dijiste.- le mostré una sonrisa después de decir esto.- además, durante toda esta semana, lo único que he recibido de ti es amabilidad y caballerosidad, a pesar de la manera como te he tratado.- vi como sus ojos se abrían mientras decía esto y esta vez me pareció ver en ellos un toque de triunfo.

- Entonces, lo que estas intentando decirme es que, ¿te darás una oportunidad para conocerme, a pesar de lo que los demás te han dicho sobre mi?-

Pensé esto durante unos momentos, y finalmente decidí que él merecía una oportunidad para demostrarme quien era en realidad.

- Creo que si.- vi como en ese instante su rostro se iluminaba completamente de triunfo y alegría.

- Gracias Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En eso, la mesera regresó con nuestra comida, después de servirla, simplemente se fue sin decir nada esta vez.

De inmediato, tomé un bocado de lasaña, pues realmente me moría de hambre, en cuanto lo probé, me si cuenta que Edward no había mentido ni un poco al decir que la comida estaba deliciosa. Durante ese rato, lo dos nos dedicamos simplemente a comer y antes de darme cuenta, ya había terminado mi comida. Realmente tenía mucha hambre, por un momento me sentí apenada por comer tan rápido, pero en eso me fije que Edward también ya había terminado y al parecer mucho antes que yo.

- Parece que tenías hambre- dijo él

- Si, bastante, y al parecer tu tenías mucho más.- reímos un poco tras ese comentario.

- Entonces….¿si valió la pena venir hasta aquí?-

- La verdad si, pues además de que te sirven bastante comida, esta realmente sabe deliciosa.-

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.-

Sonrío de de nuevo antes de mirar su reloj y decir:

- Creo que aún nos queda mucho tiempo libre ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-

Recordé entonces que necesitaba comprar un libro nuevo, pues todos los que había en casa ya los había leído. Además tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que sobraba.

- Me gustaría comprar un libro, por que todos los que hay en la casa, ya los leí-

-¿En una semana?- su rostro mostraba sorpresa

- No, es que yo traje unos libros de Phoenix y la mayoría ya los había leído, además creí que al llegar a Forks tendría mucho más material para leer, pero en cuanto llegue a casa, me percate que ni mi hermano ni mi papá son aficionados a la lectura.- tras eso, comenzó de nuevo a reír.- Sabes, a veces dudo que sepan que es un libro siquiera.-escuche como entonces las risas de Edward, se volvieron carcajadas, las cuales sonaban como una hermosa melodía.

- En ese caso, creo que sí es necesario que vayamos a una librería.- dicho eso, Edward se apresuró en pedir la cuenta.

Cuando la mesera puso la cuenta en la mesa, noté que un trozo de papel sobresalía de esta, me apresuré en tomarlo y cuando lo abrí este decía:

_Bombón, te dejo mi número para cuando te aburras de esa y quieras pasar tiempo con una chica de verdad._

_Llámeme cuando quieras_

_555098392_

_Amber_

Por un leve segundo, sentí una punzada en el estomago, pero después de eso, me pareció totalmente ridículo lo que ella había escrito, así que comencé a reírme demasiado fuerte que Amber lo notó, al igual que Edward, quien me quito el papel de la mano y después de leerlo, volvió a reírse un poco.

- Creo que estas acostumbrado a esto ¿no?- le pregunté

- No tanto como crees.-

Después de sacar su cartera, me di cuenta de que él pensaba pagar todo, así que me apresure en decirle:

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?... Yo puedo pagar por mi propia comida ¿sabes?... y eso exactamente lo que pienso hacer.-

- Lo lamento Bella, pero eso no se va a poder… Además, ¿ Qué clase de caballero sería yo, si no te invitara la comida?.-

- Uno muy inteligente.-

- No insistas Bella, que no te voy a dejar.- pude ver en sus ojos que no mentía respecto a eso.

- Bien, pero a la próxima, yo pago.- vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y después de negar con la cabeza, finalmente pagó.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida, Edward se paró enfrente de la mesera y le dijo:

- La cuenta ya esta pagada, creo que olvidaste esto sobre la mesa.- en eso, saco el papel que ella le había dejado en la cuenta y se la dio.- deberías tener más cuidado en donde dejas tus cosas.- y con eso regresó a mi lado. Al salir del restaurante, Edward volvió a abrirme la puerta para que yo pasara primero y cuando esta se cerraba, alcancé a escuchar a la señora en el restaurante que le decía a su esposo: - Lucen como nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes.- no pude evitar sonrojarme debido a eso.

Una vez en la calle, sentí el aire frío golpear mi cuerpo, me estremecí un poco así que me intente cubrirme con mis brazos.

- ¿Tienes frío?- Edward preguntó

- Solo un poco.- dije sin importancia. Vi como él se estaba quitando su chamarra y una vez que la tuvo en su mano, me la ofreció a mí.

- Pontela, así no tendrás frío.-

- ¿Cómo crees? No quiero que tú te quedes con frío.-

- Yo no tengo frío, de verdad, por favor toma mi chamarra, no me gustaría que te enfermaras.-

Cuando finalmente accedí y me puse su chamarra, su aroma me lleno por completo que sentí perderme en él por un momento.

Mientras caminábamos de regresó a la plaza, Edward me propuso que para empezar a conocernos mejor, jugáramos a las 20 preguntas, yo decidí que eso sería buena idea, así que comenzamos a preguntarnos cosas el uno al otro.

A lo largo del juego, aprendí muchas cosas sobre él, como por ejemplo que su color favorito era el azul, que su mamá era decoradora de interiores y su papá era médico, que él sabía tocar el piano, lo cual me sorprendió bastante, entre otras cosas.

- Bella ¿cuál es tu color favorito? Nunca me contestaste esa pregunta.-

- Mmm… en realidad no tengo un color favorito en especifico, suele variar dependiendo a mi estado de animo.-

- ¿Y ahorita cual es tu color favorito?- mientras pensaba en esta respuesta, me le quede viendo a esos maravillosos ojos que tenía y antes de que pudiera procesar mi respuesta, dije:

- Verde- cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me sonroje como un jitomate y de inmediato agache mi cabeza, de repente sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla mientras levantaba mi cara para que lo viera directamente a los ojos:

- El verde es lindo.- dijo simplemente, y continuo el juego de preguntas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez que estuvimos en la librería, él me ayudo a buscar un libro para comprar, me impresionó ver lo mucho que sabía sobre libros y las buenas recomendaciones que me daba.

Cuando creí que jamás encontraría el libro indicado para comprar, Edward me enseño un libro titulado "Cumbres Borrascosas", después de leer la contraportada, decidí comprarlo de inmediato, pero cuando estaba apunto de darle el billete al señor de la tienda, Edward se me adelantó pagando él mismo y una vez fuera de la tienda, le pregunté:

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No es que no te lo agradezca, pero es la segunda vez que no me dejas pagar mis cosas.-

- No te enojes conmigo, solo tómalo como un regalo de un amigo.- me quede estática cuando mencionó la palabra amigo, pero si lo pensaba bien, eso era exactamente lo que éramos.

- Será mejor irnos, ya pasaron de las 7 y si no nos vemos pronto con Alice, me van a asesinar.- añadió de repente.

Cuando llegamos al lugar de encuentro, ellas ya estaban allí y al parecer tenían bastante tiempo esperándonos.

-¿Dónde estaban?.- preguntó Alice en un tono molesto. Cuando Edward estaba a punto de hablar, yo lo interrumpí.

- Fue mi culpa Alice, no te enojes con él, yo fui la que nos entretuvo buscando un libro.-

Cuando dije esto, las dos parecieron mucho más relajadas, pues las dos comenzaron a contarme sobre las compras que tuvieron después de separarnos.

Una vez que llegamos al coche, Alice me preguntó en un tono apenado:

- Te importa si voy atrás, la verdad es que estoy agotada y el asiento de adelante se me hace muy incomodo para dormir,… creo que debí haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que tomáramos un descanso.- simplemente asentí a su petición y me senté en el lugar del copiloto.

Cuando ya íbamos camino a Forks, sentí que había un inmenso silencio en el coche a comparación de la primera vez, y cuando voltee a ver a los asientos de atrás, me di cuenta que tanto Rose como Alice se habían quedado dormidas.

Después de otros segundos de silencio, Edward dijo:

-¿No te molesta si pongo mi música?.-

- En absoluto.- cuando finalmente cambio el disco, Edward Cullen me sorprendió una vez más, pues la canción que comenzó a sonar era todo excepto lo que esperaba.

- ¿Claro de luna?-

-¿ La conoces?.- preguntó igualmente sorprendido

- Si, es de mis favoritas, mi mamá solía ponerla mucho cuando estaba pequeña.-

- También es una de mis favoritas y para serte sincero, no creí que la fueras a conocer, la mayoría de las muchachas no escuchan esto ni en broma.-

- Lo se.- dije simplemente, pues en ese momento sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, no me había percatado de lo cansada que estaba hasta ese instante. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar fue a él decir:

- Duerme tranquila Bella, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos allá.-

En mis sueños, me mantuve en el mismo prado que había soñado hace unos días hasta que sentí a alguien susurrar en mi oído:

- Bella… Bella…despierta, ya llegamos a tu casa.- abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward Cullen.

- Gracias Edward- dije en un tono cortes. Después de sonreírme, bajo del coche y corrió hasta el lado del copiloto para abrirme la puerta.

Cuando finalmente salí del coche, me percaté que aún traía su chamarra puesta, pero antes de podérmela quitar, él me detuvo diciéndome:

- No, quédatela, después me la regresas.- simplemente asentí, pues estaba muy cansada para ponerme a discutir con él.

- Entonces creo que luego nos vemos…. gracias Bella… por todo.-

- No gracias a ti.- dije mientras le sonreía y con eso me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuché a Edward decir:

- Buenas noches Bella.-

- Buenas noches Edward.- contesté y con eso entré a la casa.

Esa noche, por primera vez soñé con Edward Cullen.

**_Me encanto escribir este capitulo _**

**_Tuve algunas dudas con la ortografia, si ven un error, me lo hacen saber jeje :)_**

**_Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios....._**


	7. Fiesta

**Despúes de miles de examenes y tareas, agregando algunos problemas con mi computadora, finalmente pude subir esto...**

BELLA POV

Antes de que pudiera percatarme, habían pasado 2 semanas desde la visita a Port Angels.

Desde entonces mi amistad con Edward se había fortalecido mucho y aunque mis amigos aún tuvieran sospechas acerca de él, aceptaron mi decisión de darle una oportunidad.

Mi hermano fue el único que enfureció un poco al enterarse de mi decisión y aunque estuvo serio conmigo durante varios días, al final solo me hizo prometerle que me cuidaría y que le haría saber si Edward me dañaba en cualquier sentido.

Todos los días, Edward y yo pasamos tiempo juntos, realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, pues podíamos pasar horas platicando sin aburrirnos ni siquiera un poco, además de que él siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme reír.

A veces comíamos juntos en el receso y hubo varias ocasiones en las cuales me hizo reír tan fuerte, que toda la cafetería se volteo a verme y después de sonrojarme debido a la vergüenza, era él quien se reía debido a eso.

En las tardes, cuando no estaba con Alice o con Rose, Edward y yo hacíamos caminatas por el bosque, en las cuales milagrosamente, no había tenido muchas caídas y si lograba tropezarme, Edward siempre me sostenía a tiempo.

A lo largo de estas semanas, él nunca dejó de sorprenderme y me di cuenta de que él era muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba…

En eso, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por que mi computadora comenzó a sonar, anunciando que tenía otro correo nuevo, y no me sorprendió mucho al ver que era de mamá, pues desde hace como semana y media, comenzó a mandarme correos casi todos los días diciendo lo mucho que me extrañaba y preguntando siempre por Emmett y Charlie.

Después de contestarle el mensaje, me apuré en terminar las labores domesticas, por que sabía que Alice y Rose llegarían en cualquier momento.

Ayer después de clases, Ángela nos invitó a una fiesta que su prima había organizado y aunque yo no tenía ganas de ir, mis amigas me insistieron tanto, que al final no me pude negar.

Me dijeron que llegarían a mi casa como a las 5 de la tarde para arreglarnos y a pesar de que era muy temprano, pues la fiesta empezaba a las 9:30 de la noche, ellas insistieron que ese era el tiempo gusto para arreglarnos "adecuadamente".

Exactamente cuando terminé de limpiar el comedor, el timbre de la puerta sonó, en cuanto abrí, una hiperactiva Alice entró a mi casa dando brinquitos de emoción, mientras que Rose aún estaba en el coche bajando una maleta realmente grande, una vez que entró a mi casa le pregunté:

- ¿Qué llevas allí?.- dije mientras apuntaba a la mochila

- Solo lo necesario para arreglarnos.- contestó sin importancia

¿Solo lo necesario? A mi me lucía como una mochila de excursión para una semana entera.

Decidí no decir nada y una vez en mi cuarto, comenzaron con mi larga tortura.

Entre las dos lavaron mi cabello, lo peinaron y me maquillaron, una vez que terminaron con eso, Alice sacó de la mochila un conjunto de ropa que me pareció bastante revelador y aunque yo no quería ponérmelo, sabía que en realidad no tenía opción, así que decidí no reclamar nada y simplemente me lo puse.

- Bella, te ves genial con esa ropa, no entiendo por que nunca usas prendas así, realmente te favorecen y para serte sincera luces como toda una modelo.-dijo Alice con un tono realmente sincero y mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco, ella añadió:

- No me pongas esa cara, lo que te dije, no es más que la pura verdad y si no me crees, velo por ti misma en el espejo.-

En realidad yo no quería ver como había quedado, así que me mantuve donde estaba y Alice al percatarse de eso, ella misma me empujó hasta el espejo y una vez allí, quede impresionada con lo que vi.

La persona que estaba frente a mí definitivamente no era yo, pues esta era realmente hermosa, la ropa le quedaba a la perfección y tanto su maquillaje como su peinado, parecían sacados de una revista de modas.

- Wow, Alice realmente eres buena haciendo milagros.- dicho eso, su sonrisa se amplio y dijo:

- Lo se.... pero contigo no tuve que hacer mucho, tú ya eres muy bonita sin necesidad de maquillaje.- cuando estaba a punto de desmentirla, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Rápidamente baje las escaleras y en cuanto abrí la puerta, el molesto de mi hermano dijo:

- ¿Bella? ¿eres tú?.- dirigió su mirada a Jasper, quien estaba a lado de él y le dijo: -Jasper, creo que nos equivocamos de casa.-

- ¿Sabes Emmett?... eso no causa gracia, además, ¿no se supone que tú traes llaves?.-

- Si... se supone, pero no es mi culpa que siempre desaparezcan de mi vista cuando yo las necesito.-

Después de ignorar su comentario, mire a Jasper y lo salude:

-Hola Jasper.-

-Hola Bella, luces diferente hoy, parece que fuiste victima de mi novia y de mi hermana.-

-Así fue-dije con un suspiro

-Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.- interrumpió Emmett mientras se reía-ellas suelen ser siempre así.- y con eso entraron a la casa.

Cuando estuve de regreso en mi cuarto, de inmediato me recosté en mi cama y mientras mis amigas terminaban de arreglarse, yo me puse a leer por quinta vez el libro que Edward me había comprado, pues este realmente me había gustado.

Tuvieron que pasar otras dos horas para que finalmente estuvieran listas, una vez que bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la sala, Emmett de inmediato se puso de pie y dijo:

-¡Milagro!, creí que nunca bajarían de allí, un minuto más y hubiera creído que habían sido secuestradas por extraterrestres.-

- Osito, ya te he dicho muchas veces que toda perfección necesita dedicación y tiempo, sobre todo cuando se relaciona con la belleza.- contestó Rose a su novio.

- Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que tú siempre eres perfecta con o sin maquillaje.- dijo mi hermano mientras se acercaba a Rose para abrazarla y besarla, pero en eso, Alice los interrumpió:

- ¿Podrían esperarse un rato más para hacer eso? No quiero que el maquillaje de Rose se arruine antes de llegar a la fiesta.- miró al reloj de la pared y agregó.- además ya es hora de irnos.- y con eso tomo la mano de Jasper y se apresuró en salir de la casa.

Cuando todos salimos de la casa, rápidamente nos subimos a la camioneta de mi hermano y después de 15 minutos de trayecto, finalmente llegamos a la fiesta.

En cuanto salí del coche, me quedé impresionada al ver que el lugar era realmente grande, parecía una mansión y pude percatarme que había mucha gente dentro de esta, pues había una gran cantidad de coches estacionados afuera de allí.

- Es impresionante ¿verdad?- me preguntó Rose y después de asentir añadió.- Los tíos de Ángela son muy ricos, y les gusta sentirse superiores a los demás, suelen comprar cosas que nunca utilizan, por ejemplo esta casa.-

- Ellos…¿no viven aquí?.- pregunté intrigada

- No, ellos viven en Port Angels, pero tienen muchas casas como esta en varios lugares….digamos que la única que las llega a utilizar es su hija Victoria.- en eso recordé algunas viejas conversaciones con Ángela, en las cuales me había dicho cosas similares a la que Rose me acababa de decir. En eso sentí como Alice me jalaba de brazo hacia la fiesta.

-Vamos Bella, la fiesta no va a durar para siempre…- suspiré por última vez y comencé a seguirla hasta la casa.

Cuando entramos, sentí la mirada de varios en nosotros y pude notar que la mayoría eran provenientes de hombres, los cuales al percatarse de Emmett y Jasper, se apresuraban a desviar la mirada con una chispa de miedo en sus ojos.

Nos dirigimos al bar y una vez allí, Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos de nuevo y dijo:

-¡Esa canción me encanta! Tenemos que ir a bailar.- todos asintieron excepto yo, pues en realidad yo no sabía bailar y solía pisar siempre a la gente, así que les dije:

- Ustedes vayan, yo no tengo ganas de bailar.- intente usar un tono determinante para hacerle entender a Alice que no cambiaria de opinión.

- ¿Estas segura Bella?.- preguntó Jasper.-No creo que sea muy conveniente que te quedes sola, mucho menos en un lugar así.-

- Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, Bella, mejor ven con nosotros a bailar.- agregó Emmett y cuando Alice y Rose parecían que iban a decir algo más, me apuré en decir:

- No, vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí sentada, juro que no me va a pasar nada.- estuvieron pensativos por un rato, hasta que finalmente Rose dijo:

- Si Bella esta segura, tal vez deberíamos confiar en ella.-

- La verdad yo no estoy muy convencida.- dijo Alice.- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… pero se que no la haremos cambiar de opinión, ella es demasiado terca.-

- Alice, si te deja más tranquila ¿que te parece si se van a bailar en un lugar donde me puedan ver?, así ustedes se darán cuenta si algo me sucede.- dije en un tono tranquilizante

- Mmm… bien.- contestó Alice nada convencida.- Pero aún así, siento que algo esta mal… tienes que prometerme que no te moverás de aquí Bella.-

- Lo prometo.- le dije simplemente, y con eso se fueron a bailar no muy lejos de allí.

Estuve sentada por un rato en el bar, comencé a sentirme bastante incomoda por algunas miradas que me daban algunos hombres, pero en eso escuché la voz que siempre me hacía sonreír.

-¿Bella?- voltee a ver a Edward, quien aún estaba camino hacia mí.

-Hola Edward, que alegría verte aquí.- eso vi como se paró bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se quedo así durante unos segundos hasta que le pregunté:

- Edward ¿te sientes bien?.- sacudió levemente la cabeza y contestó:

- Eh…. ssi... solo que me sorprendió verte aquí.- se acercó a mi y agregó.- y si me permites agregar, también me sorprendió ver lo hermosa que luces esta noche.- eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto, lo cual causó que me sonrojara más de lo normal.

- Gracias, aunque Alice fue quien lo hizo, ella si que sabe transformar cosas simples en cosas extraordinarias.- dije simplemente.

- Eso es cierto, pero en tu caso, solo mejoro algo que ya era extraordinario.-

- Edward no tienes que hacerme tantos cumplidos, de verdad.- contesté en un tono bajo mientras me sonrojaba aún más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible, y fue entonces cuando agradecí que el lugar estuviera oscuro.

Vi como él se ponía serio y dijo:

- Bella, eso no lo dije para hacerte un cumplido…simplemente dije la verdad –dicho eso, sentí una enorme felicidad crecer en mí, y mientras intentaba descifrar la causa de esta, Edward rompió el silencio:

- Y…¿qué haces por aquí? Creí que no te gustaban las fiestas.-

- Así es, pero Alice y Rose me insistieron tanto, que no me pude negar.- vi como sonreía mientras decía eso.

- Te entiendo, mi hermana siempre ha sido así y para serte sincero creo que aunque te hubieras negado a venir, ellas hubieran encontrado la manera de traerte de todos modos.-

- Si, tal vez.-

- Y si vienes con ellos ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?-

- Digamos que preferí no dañar a nadie mientras intentaba bailar.- de inmediato su rostro mostró entendimiento y después de ensanchar su sonrisa dijo:

- Ya veo.- acercó su rostro a mi oreja y susurró.- Pero ¿sabes? Todo depende de la persona con quien bailes.- me sentí estremecer al sentir su aliento en mi oreja.

Escuche entonces a alguien gritar el nombre de Edward y cuando volteamos a ver quien era, Jessica abrazó a Edward y dijo en un tono entusiasta:

- Edward, no sabía que vendrías, me hubieras hablando para venir contigo.- rápidamente me miró y dijo en un tono frío:

- Hola Bella.-

- Hola Jessica.- regresó su atención a Edward y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar?.-

- Jessica, estoy hablando con Bella, sería muy descortés de mi parte dejarla aquí sola.- dijo con un toque de desesperación.

- Pero a Bella no le importa ¿verdad Bella?- dijo volteándose de nuevo a mí y aunque a mí no me agradaba mucho la idea, yo no era nadie para prohibirle a Edward que fuera a bailar con ella.

- No, no hay problema.- y antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo más, Jessica ya lo había jalado al centro de la pista por el cuello de la camisa. Mientras se alejaban, me pareció que era demasiada casualidad que cuando estábamos juntos, llegara alguna de sus admiradoras a quitarlo de mí.

Mientras bailaban, no pude apartar mi mirada de ellos, pude notar que Edward intentaba mantener una distancia apropiada pero Jessica cada vez que podía se le pegaba al pecho, cosa que me hizo enfurecer mucho, pero eso no causó que quitara mi vista de ellos. Me mantuve así por un rato, hasta que vi como ella comenzó a tocar su pecho con su mano, mientras acercaba su cabeza a su oído, fue entonces cuando decidí que no podía seguir viendo más y aunque le había prometido a Alice que me mantendría allí, sentí una gran necesidad de salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando salí de la fiesta, sentí ganas de llorar pero me mantuve fuerte a pesar de eso, pues yo sabía que no tenía motivos para hacerlo, aunque por otra parte eso me confundió más.

¿Por qué me había molestado tanto verlo con ella? ¿Acaso sentía celos de Jessica? Pero si era así, significaba que ¿sentía algo más por Edward que una simple amistad?, muchas dudas comenzaron a rodar mi cabeza hasta que escuché a alguien caminar hacia mí. Voltee a ver quien era y vi a un muchacho de cabello negro, se veía bastante fuerte y lucía bastante borracho, lo cual me asustó bastante, así que decidí irme de allí, pero en eso me di cuenta de que estaba atrapada entre los coches y que la única salida era por donde estaba el muchacho, quien seguía acercándose a mí.

- Hola, preciosura ¿qué haces aquí tan solita?....déjame acompañarte un ratito, así nos daremos calor mutuo.- de inmediato me di cuenta de lo que intentó decir con eso, busqué el gas pimienta en mi pantalón y le grité:

- ¡Aléjate de mí!.- no encontré en gas en ninguna de las bolsas y fue entonces cuando me acordé que no lo traía hoy conmigo.

- Shh… vas a llamar la atención así… no seas aguafiestas, solo quiero que nos divirtamos un poco.- y aunque hubiese querido decir algo más, me di cuenta de que él ya casi había llegado hasta donde yo estaba, y en un intento desesperado, intenté salir de allí corriendo por un lado de él, pero en eso me agarró y me estampó contra un coche, después me jaló del cabello y me dijo:

- No me gusta hacer esto por las malas, pero viendo que no vas a cooperar…- me colocó entonces entre el coche y él, comenzó a pasar su nariz por mi cuello y fue entonces cuando grité con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de la única persona que se mantuvo en mi mente a pesar de todo:

-¡EDWARD!.- recibí entonces una cachetada tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo y debido al golpe en la cabeza casi me quedó inconciente.

- ¡Te dije que te callarás zorra, ahora entiendo por que nadie te quería, por que eres una completa aburrida, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a enseñar lo que es divertido!- Se puso entonces encima de mí, y comenzó a besarme el cuello, yo estaba petrificada y pensé que ese sería mi fin, pero en eso sentí como lo apartaban de mi y escuché una voz realmente furiosa decir:

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA IMBÉCIL!.- escuché un golpe fuerte, pero en realidad no pude ver lo que sucedía pues realmente me sentía débil, escuché otros golpes más después de eso y finalmente a la voz decir:

-¡LA VUELVES A TOCAR Y JURÓ QUE TE MATO ¿ENTENDISTE?!.-

En eso, sentí como alguien me abrazaba y cuando vi quien era mi salvador, me alegró saber que era Edward, le regresé el abrazo y sentí unas lágrimas correr por mi rostro. Su mano acariciaba mi cabello y me susurró al oído:

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo, no voy a dejar que ese perro te vuelva a tocar de nuevo.- a pesar de que su voz sonaba totalmente suave y tranquila, sabía que aún estaba enojado por lo sucedido.

Nos quedamos así por un rato, cuando de repente escuche pasos acercarse hacia nosotros, pero esta vez yo no tuve miedo, pues sabía que estaba segura en los brazos de Edward.

**_¿A quién habra escuchado Bella?_**

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia... espero subir otro pronto :) _**


	8. Jacob Black

BELLA POV

- ¡Bella!¡¿Qué paso?!.- escuché a Alice gritar, seguida por Rose

- ¡Bella!- en eso sentí que los brazos de Edward eran apartados de mí y eran reemplazados por los de Alice.

A lo lejos escuché a mi hermano decir:

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi hermana?!.- al instante me solté del abrazo de Alice y vi entonces a Emmett agarrar a Edward de la camisa y las intenciones de golpearlo fuertemente.

-¡No! ¡Emmett, suéltalo!- grité con fuerza, mientras me ponía de pie.

De inmediato Emmett volteo a verme, pero sin soltar a Edward, así que agregué:

- Él no me hizo nada… al contrario, acaba de salvar mi vida.-

En cuanto dije eso, todos se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, Emmett regresó su mirada a Edward, lo soltó y en voz baja le preguntó:

-¿Eso es cierto?.-

Edward se acomodó la camisa, parecía estar guardando una furia interna, pero eso no evito que contestara de manera cortes y suave:

- Solamente hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar.-

Jasper me miró y preguntó:

- Bella, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.- utilizó un tono que me hizo sentir más calmada y decidí decirles la verdad.

-Yo… me salí de la fiesta… necesitaba varias cosas en que pensar…- baje la mirada y continué.- de repente un tipo se me acercó, estaba borracho, comenzó a decirme cosas como que "deberíamos calentarnos juntos" y cuando vi sus intenciones, juró que trate de correr pero me atrapó…me estampó contra los coches, grité...- me estremecí al recordar esto.- él se puso encima de mi y… de no haber sido por Edward, no se que hubiera sucedido.- terminé la última parte con voz entrecortada.

Hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que Alice dijo:

- No lo puedo creer.- noté tristeza en su voz y estaba segura de que había comenzado a llorar. Me abrazó de nuevo junto con Rose y en eso Emmett preguntó:

-¡¿Dónde está ese…?!- pero antes de terminar, Edward le contestó:

- Salió corriendo después de…encargarme de él.-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Lo dejaste escapar?¿Acaso eres idiota?!.-

-¿Crees que a mí me agrado la idea de dejarlo ir?- dijo Edward con un tono molesto, después de una tomar bocada de aire para controlarse, añadió.- Cuando lo vi encima de ella, lo único que quería hacer era matarlo, pero no iba a perder mi tiempo con él cuando Bella me necesitaba.-

Antes de que Emmett pudiera decir algo más, Jasper le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo en un tono calmante:

- Emmett, tranquilízate, él tiene razón, Bella es quien nos necesita ahora.-

Pasaron unos segundos para que Emmett finalmente asintiera. Volteo a verme y dijo:

- Bella, lamento no haber estado aquí para defenderte.- pude ver verdadera tristeza y culpabilidad en sus ojos, así que lo abracé mientras le decía:

- No tienes nada por que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, además ¿Cómo podías saber que esto iba a pasar?... lo importante es que nada malo me paso.- me regresó el abrazo y después de un rato me soltó.

Para sorpresa de todos, se puso frente a Edward y le dijo:

- Creo que te debo una disculpa por haber malinterpretado las cosas… y te agradezco mucho por haber salvado a mi hermana.-

- Acepto tus disculpas, pero no hay nada que agradecer.-

-¡Claro que hay mucho que agradecer!.- interrumpió Alice.- Acabas de salvar a Bella de algo que pudo haberle costado la vida.-

Dicho eso, Edward simplemente se quedó callado, me miró fijamente y después de unos segundos comentó:

- Creo que deberíamos llevar a Bella al hospital para que la revisen.- en cuanto dijo eso, me apresuré en decir:

- ¡No!, estoy bien, de verdad….-

- Bella, estoy de acuerdo con Edward, necesitas que un doctor te vea.- dijo con tranquilidad Rose.

- Me siento bien… en serio- vi como Edward suspiraba frustrado mientras decía esto, así que decidí proponerles un trato:

-Miren, si los hace sentir mejor, mañana iré al hospital para que me vean, pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es descansar.- eso era cierto, me sentía agotada después de todo lo sucedido.

- Acepto pero con una condición.- dijo Edward después de considerarlo un poco.- Que me dejes acompañarte mañana al hospital.- cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle la razón, continuo.- Se que no vas a ir sola ni que tampoco necesitas mi compañía, pero necesito escuchar el veredicto del doctor por mi mismo-

-A mí me parece razonable.- dijo Emmett y agregó - será mejor que vayamos a casa, y tú…- añadió mientras apuntaba a Edward.- Si quieres acompañarnos mañana, tendrás que llegar antes de la 5 a nuestra casa.- Edward solo asintió a esto.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos se habían acercado a Edward para despedirse y volver a agradecerle por lo sucedido.

Mientras se despedían, pude notar que su confianza en él había crecido y como prueba de ello, se subieron a la camioneta, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

-Si te soy sincero.- inicio Edward.- La verdad es que no quiero dejarte sola después de lo que paso-

-No te preocupes, nadie tiene tan mala suerte para que le suceda algo así dos veces en un mismo día.-

Después de hacer un gesto, dijo: - Con la suerte que tú tienes, lo dudo, a veces pienso que eres un imán de peligro- sabía que no le podía discutir eso, así que decidí cambiarle el tema.

-Creo que nunca te di las gracias por haberme salvado hoy.-

-No, creo que no, pero a pesar de lo que dijo mi hermana, insisto en que no tienes nada que agradecerme.-

-A veces sueles ser muy modesto ¿sabes?.- simplemente se encogió de hombros y en eso, su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando contestó, lo escuche decir:

-Estoy en el estacionamiento……eso no te incumbe….sale, bye.- después de colgar, regresó su atención a mí y dijo: - Lo siento, era James, quería saber donde andaba.-

Después de asentir, decidí que era hora de despedirme:

-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que Emmett se vuelva a preocupar.-

-Entiendo… entonces nos vemos mañana y cuídate, por favor.-

-Lo haré, nos vemos mañana Edward.- y con eso me di la vuelta para irme a la camioneta, pero antes de que comenzara a caminar, regresé hacia donde estaba Edward y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, sin siquiera ver su rostro…

A lo largo del camino, me mantuve pensado en el beso que le di, me preocupaba principalmente su reacción y por un momento desee que no tuviera que verlo al día siguiente.

Una vez en mi cuarto, decidí no pensar más en el asunto, así que me acosté en mi cama y de inmediato me quede perdidamente dormida debido al cansancio que traía…

Un sonido espantoso me despertó en la mañana, rápidamente baje a ver lo que había sucedido y en cuanto entre en la cocina pude percibir un olor a quemado.

Me percaté que Charlie estaba intentando sacar algo del horno, me acerque hasta donde estaba él y le pregunte:

-¿Qué paso aquí?.-

Charlie empezó a toser debido al humo que había y dijo:

-Intente preparar un pastel, pero cuando lo puse en el horno, comenzó a salir humo y de repente se oyó como si algo explotara.- en lugar de preocuparme por lo que acababa de decir, me entró una fuerte curiosidad por saber porque había intentado cocinar.

-Y ¿por qué estabas intentando cocinar un pastel?.-

-Es que invité a Billy a comer hoy en la tarde y no quería molestarte haciéndote cocinar para más personas.-

-No es ninguna molestia papá, ahora ve a la sala y relájate un poco, yo me encargaré de todo este desastre.- Charlie asintió y se fue hacia la sala, en eso Emmett entró en la cocina.

-Pff..-dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz.-¿Quién intentó quemar la casa?.-

-Charlie intentó preparar un pastel por si solo.- en cuanto dije eso, Emmett comenzó a carcajearse sin parar.

Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, miró a su alrededor y dijo:

-Eso explica porque el lugar parece haber sido víctima de una guerra mundial.- ahora fui yo quien comenzó a reír. En eso escuchamos a Charlie gritar desde la sala:

-¡Emmett! ¡Ven aquí!.-

-Será mejor que vaya, siento no poderte ayudar con lo que queda del lugar.- dijo Emmett en tono humorístico antes de salir de la cocina.

Una vez sola, me puse a limpiar de inmediato, cuando terminé con esto, comencé a cocinar pasta y de postre preparé el pastel que Charlie había intentado hacer. Tarde un par de horas para poder terminar, una vez que lo hice, subí a mi cuarto para bañarme y arreglarme.

Mientras aún estaba vistiéndome, alguien toco la puerta y de inmediato Charlie dijo:

-Yo abro.- escuché como abría la puerta y decía:

-¡Billy! ¡Jacob! Me alegra que pudieran venir.-

-Siempre es un placer estar aquí.- escuché a un hombre decir y con eso la puerta se cerró.

Me apresuré en terminar de arreglarme, baje las escaleras y cuanto entré en la sala, Charlie se puso de pie y dijo:

-Bella, que bueno que bajaste ¿te acuerdas de Billy Black y su hijo Jacob?.- después de asentir, me acerqué a ellos y los salude.

-Hola Bella, realmente has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.- dijo Billy mientras estrechaba mi mano, una vez que la soltó escuché a alguien decir detrás de mí:

-Hola Bella, que alegría verte de nuevo.- cuando voltee a ver a la persona que había dicho eso, vi a un muchacho realmente alto, de tez morena y ojos oscuros.-Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, soy Jacob Black.- dijo mientras sonreía, fue entonces que me acorde bien de él y de cómo solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeños.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, hace mucho que no te veía.- dije regresándole una sonrisa.

Después de eso, nos pusimos a platicar un rato más, había olvidado lo agradable que era estar con él, me contó acerca de su vida en la Push y sobre sus amigos, yo le conté acerca de Phoenix y sobre mi mamá, perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que Charlie nos interrumpió diciendo:

-Creo que es hora de ir a comer, pero antes de eso.- dirigió su mirada a mí y agregó.-Bella tengo una sorpresa para ti afuera.- eso realmente me extraño, pero decidí escucharlo y salí de la casa. Lo primero que llamo mi atención, fue una camioneta roja que estaba estacionada enfrente.

En eso, Emmett llegó a mí lado, lo mire extrañada y me dijo mientras me entregaba unas llaves:

-Esa camioneta que ves, es tuya.- realmente no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, me acerqué a la camioneta, la abrí y después de darle un vistazo, regrese mí vista a Emmett y a Charlie y les dije:

-Gracias.- de inmediato Emmett me preguntó.-¿Te gusto?.-

-Por supuesto, es maravillosa, no tenían porque…-

-Solo disfrútalo Bella, es nuestro regalo de bienvenida.- me interrumpió Emmett.

- Gracias.- dije simplemente y después de ver mi camioneta por un rato más, entramos a la casa para comer.

Una vez en la mesa, Jacob me preguntó:

-¿Qué te pareció tu camioneta?.-

-Es grandiosa, realmente no me lo esperaba.-

-Me alegra que te gustara, pero solo te aviso que no podrás acelerar a más de 80 km/hr por que el motor comienza a forzarse después de ahí.-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?.- pregunte con intriga, rió levemente y dijo:

-Yo fui quien la arreglo.- contestó mientras se servía un poco de pasta.

-¿De verdad?.-

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado arreglar coches, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, y siendo sincero, realmente voy a extrañar esa camioneta.- me percaté que hablaba enserio cuando dijo eso, así que me pareció adecuado decir:

-En ese caso, puedes venir a visitarla las veces que quieras.-

-Espero que no estés bromeando, por que creó que te tomaré la palabra.-

-Hablo en serio, puedes venir las veces que tú quieras, siempre y cuando sea en horas adecuadas.- después de reír por mi comentario, asintió y nos dedicamos a comer.

En cuanto termine, recogí los platos sucios y me puse a lavarlos, en eso escuché una voz decir detrás de mí

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.- de inmediato salté de mi lugar y cuando vi a Jacob le dije:

-¡Jacob! ¡Me asustaste!.-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.- note una leve sonrisa en sus labios y agregó:- Entonces ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?.-

- En nada.- dije mientras me volteaba para seguir lavando los platos

-Sigues siendo tan terca como recuerdo.-y dicho eso, tomo un trapo que estaba cerca de ahí y comenzó a secar los trastes que ya había lavado.

Cuando finalmente terminamos, Emmett se acercó a nosotros y le preguntó a Jacob:

-Jacob ¿te importaría llevar a Bella al hospital por mí? Es que me acaba de hablar el entrenador porque surgió un problema fuerte con mis compañeros, y cuando le dije que no podía ir, me amenazó con correrme del equipo.-

En cuanto dijo la palabra hospital, los ojos de Jacob se mostraron alarmados, volteo a verme y preguntó:

-Y esta vez ¿qué te sucedió Bella?.- cuando me percate que Emmett le diría la verdad, me apresuré en decir:

-Nada grave, solo me golpee la cabeza mientras caminaba.- antes de que pudiera preguntarme algo más, alguien toco la puerta y tome eso como pretexto para salir de allí.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, me quede estática, había olvidado por completo que Edward vendría hoy y de inmediato me sonroje al recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo sigues?.- preguntó Edward con un tono de angustia.

-Muy bien gracias…. de hecho estaba considerando que como estaba sintiéndome excelente, podríamos ahorrarnos toda esa ida al hospital.- note como su rostro se volvía serio y dijo:

-Bella, no empieces, ya habíamos quedado en esto.-

-Pero…- en eso sentí alguien a mi lado, quien me interrumpió:

-Bella ¿estás lista para irnos?- dijo Jacob sin percatase de la presencia de Edward.

-Creo que sí.- voltee mi mirada a Edward y fue hasta entonces que Jacob se percato de él.

-Emmett no va a poder venir con nosotros, así que le pidió a Jacob que tomara su lugar.- le explique a Edward.

-Hola, soy Jacob Black.- se presentó mientras levantaba su mano para que Edward la tomara.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo simplemente mientras estrechaba su mano con gran fuerza.

Se quedaron así durante un rato y pude percatarme que había gran tensión entre ellos, así que decidí intervenir diciendo:

-¿Nos vamos?.- rápidamente los dos rompieron su contacto visual y simplemente asintieron.

De inmediato comenzamos a caminar hasta el coche de Edward, para dirigirnos a un lugar que conocía a la perfección.

_El hospital_

**_Felicidades, todos adivinaron quienes iban a aparecer.... :) _**

**_En el siguiente cap. continuara la tensión entre Edward y Jacob...._**

**_Otra vez gracias por sus reviews..._**


	9. Visita al Hospital

**Se que este capítulo esta un poco corto, pero preferí subir esto a nada...**

BELLA POV

Mientras íbamos camino al hospital, Jacob me preguntó:

-Bella y el golpe que te diste en la cabeza ¿fue muy fuerte?.- realmente no quería decirle nada sobre el asunto, pues además de que no quería preocuparlo, sabía que si le contaba, habría más posibilidades de que Charlie también se enterara.

-Mmm, no… la verdad es que he tenido peores golpes antes.- eso era cierto.

-¿Y con qué te pegaste esta vez?.-

-Con el piso… iba caminando por la calle cuando me resbale y me pegue en la cabeza.- vi entonces como Edward apretaba más fuerte el volate e inconscientemente subió un poco más la velocidad.

-¿Eso fue todo? Porque tengo la sensación de que me estas ocultando algo.- preguntó curioso Jacob.

-Sí, eso fue todo.- contesté simplemente y decidí cambiarle el tema antes de que comenzará a sospechar mi mentira.

-Jacob ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-

-Si.- en realidad no sabía lo que le iba a preguntar, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Tienes novia?.- de inmediato su cara se volvió de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba esa pregunta en absoluto y también logré escuchar como el motor se forzó un poco, debido al aumento de velocidad.

-Ehh…no, pero….¿por qué la pregunta?.-

-Simple curiosidad.- me apresuré en decir mientras me sonrojaba debido a la vergüenza, en eso escuché a Edward gruñir y le pregunté:

-Edward ¿estás bien?.- simplemente asintió manteniendo su vista en el camino.

Cuando regrese mi atención a Jacob, me percate que tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, como si él supiera algo que yo no, lo cual me extraño mucho. Fue entonces cuando decidí no mencionar nada más por el resto del camino.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, Edward me abrió la puerta como siempre y cuando vi su rostro, me di cuenta que lucía mucho más calmado que hace un momento.

Una vez que entramos al lugar, Edward se acercó a la recepcionista y la saludo cortésmente:

-Buenas tardes Rachel.-

- Buenas tardes Edward, ¿buscas a tu padre?.-

-Sí, quería saber si no estaba ocupado para atender a una amiga mía.-

-Edward, sabes que tu papá casi siempre tiene la agenda llena, pero déjame checar si hoy tiene alguna hora libre.- dijo mientras sacaba una agenda y revisaba las citas de hoy.

Casi de inmediato regresó su atención a Edward y le dijo:

-Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, hay una hora libre dentro de 5 minutos, ¿quieres que te programe de una vez?-

-Si, por favor.-

-¿A nombre de quién lo pongo?.-

-Isabella Swan.-

-Si quieren tomen asiento mientras esperan- menciono finalmente Rachel.

Después de sentarnos, Edward me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Espero que no te moleste que sea mi padre quien te revise.-

No me preocupaba el hecho de que él me atendiera sino que tuviera que conocerlo.

-No, no me molesta, solo que….-

-¿Qué?.- dijo Edward en tono suave, al ver que no diría nada, tomo mi mano tiernamente y añadió.- Bella, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.-

-Es que…. me preocupa lo que tu papá vaya a pesar de mí.- se mostro confundido por un momento y me preguntó:

-Pero ¿por qué tendría que pensar mal de ti?.- ni siquiera yo tenía respuesta para eso, así que solamente me encogí de hombros y baje mi mirada.

Edward suspiró y con su mano libre, me toco la mejilla para levantar mi mirada:

-Escúchame bien, no existe ninguna razón para que mi padre piense mal de ti, al contrario, te va adorar por completo, confía en mí.-

No le contesté, simplemente lo mire a los ojos y volví a perderme en ellos, lo único que pude pensar fue en lo bien que se sentía estar así con él, nuestras manos se amoldaban perfectamente….

Entonces escuché a alguien toser muy fuerte, rápidamente me separé de Edward y vi a Jacob, quien estaba sentado a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que no pude entender, cuando le iba a preguntar lo que le sucedía, la recepcionista me interrumpió diciendo:

-¿Isabella Swan?.- asentí y agregó.-Ya puedes pasar.-

-Gracias.- y con eso me dirigí hacia la puerta del consultorio con Edward y Jacob siguiéndome de cerca.

Al momento de entrar, vi que detrás de un elegante escritorio, se encontraba un señor realmente guapo, muy parecido a Edward, el cual al vernos entrar, se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros.

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí hijo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola papá, vine a acompañar a Bella para un chequeo general.- su papá desvió su mirada de Edward y me saludo:

-Mucho gusto Bella, mis hijos me han platicado mucho sobre de ti, soy el Dr. Calisle.-

-Mucho gusto.- hice una pausa y añadí mientras señalaba a Jacob.-El es mi amigo Jacob.- después de estrecharse la mano y de una leve pausa, mencionó:

-Edward, Jacob, será mejor que esperen afuera mientras yo reviso a Bella.- Jacob estaba a punto de decir algo pero Carlisle agregó.- Los hare pasar en cuanto termine.- después de asentir, salieron en silencio del consultorio. Por un instante me pregunte si era buena idea dejarlos solos….

-Toma asiento Bella.- dijo señalándome la silla frente a su escritorio. Mientras tomaba asiento, el tomó una carpeta que estaba en su escritorio y comenzó a leer su contenido. Cuando lo cerró dijo:

-Según por tu historial, parece que tus visitas al hospital son muy comunes.-

-Sí, así es.- dije mientras me sonrojaba.

Después de eso, comenzó a hacerme un par de preguntas sobre mi salud, con los cuales no tuve problemas en contestar, hasta que dijo:

- ¿Has sufrido algún tipo de caída en estos últimos días?.- sabía que tenía que ser completamente sincera con él.

-Sí, ayer en la noche sufrí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-

-Y ¿qué fue lo que lo causo?.- aunque yo no quería mencionar lo sucedido anoche, no me quedo de otra que contarle toda la historia.

Aunque a lo largo del relato se mantuvo serio, pude notar que su rostro llegó a mostrar tonos de preocupación luego orgullo.

Una vez que terminé mi relato, me dijo:

-Bella, debiste haber venido al hospital en cuanto eso ocurrió, ese golpe pudo haber sido más grave de lo que crees.-

-Lo sé.- dije utilizando un tono de vergüenza.- Solamente no quería que Charlie se enterara.-

-¿Charlie? ¿Tú papá?.- asentí y después dijo:

-Entiendo…te haré unas pruebas para ver sino sufriste ningún daño severo por la caída.-

No tardo mucho en hacerme la revisión pues antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estábamos de vuelta en su escritorio.

-¿Quieres que llame a tus amigos para que entren?.- preguntó Carlisle. En cuanto asentí, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y escuché cuando decía:

-Ya pueden pasar.-

Al entrar al consultorio, me di cuenta que en ambos, sus ojos reflejaban una combinación de furia y fastidio, pero al momento de verme, parecieron más relajados.

Se sentaron uno a cada lado mío, como en la sala de espera y esperamos que Calisle diera mis resultados.

-Me alegra decir que Bella esta en excelentes condiciones, el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza no causo daño alguno.- desvié mi mirada a Edward y le di una sonrisa donde claramente le expresaba "te lo dije", él solo rodo sus ojos al entender mi mensaje.

-También me gustaría agregar que fuiste muy afortunada, pues por lo que me contaste, la caída que tuviste fue bastante fuerte.- hizo una leve pausa y dijo.- Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…- en eso Jacob interrumpió:

-¿Eso significa que ya nos podemos ir?.-

-Jacob- le dije en voz baja como forma de regaño

-¿Qué?.- me preguntó como si no supiera lo que había hecho.

-Si Bella no tiene ninguna duda más.- negué con la cabeza y dijo: -En ese caso, solo me queda despedirme y pedirte que tengas más cuidado con las caídas en el futuro.-

-Lo haré.- dicho eso nos pusimos de pie y dirigimos a la puerta

-Me dio mucho gusto en conocerlos.- dijo Carlisle mientras estrechaba mi mano y la de Jacob, después palmeó la espalda de Edward diciendo.-Nos vemos en la casa hijo.- y con eso salimos de ahí.

El regreso a casa fue demasiado silencioso, en el asiento de atrás Jacob estuvo viendo el paisaje fuera de la ventana mientras que Edward se mantuvo viendo fijamente el camino. Estaba casi segura que ambos estaban enojados conmigo, lo cual me hizo sentir bastante triste.

El coche se detuvo enfrente de la casa y antes de que Jacob se bajara del auto, Edward le preguntó:

-¿Te importaría si hablara con Bella a solas por un momento?.- Jacob me miró con determinación como preguntándome si eso era lo que yo quería.

Asentí mientras le decía: -Te veré en la casa.-

Jacob salió del coche, no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada a Edward parecida a que hizo en el hospital.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, hubo una leve pausa antes de que le preguntara:

-Edward ¿estás enojado conmigo?.- al instante pareció salir de algún trance y se apuró en contestar:

-Claro que no Bella, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.-

-Has estado callado la mayor parte del tiempo….y podría jurar que hubo instantes en los cuales lucías totalmente furioso.- pareció apenado antes de decir:

-Lo lamento, no quise hacerte pensar eso.- desvió su mirada al frente y agregó.-es sólo que he estado muy pensativo hoy.-

-¿Tiene que ver en algo con lo que me quieres decir?.-

-En parte.- regresó su atención a mí y dijo.- Hay algo que no logró entender.- me quede callada esperando a que continuara.-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Jacob sobre ayer?.-

Ahora fui yo quien movió su mirada hacia el frente

-Yo... no quería que se preocupara… además sabía que Charlie se podía enterar más fácilmente si se lo contaba a él.-

-¿Y por qué no quieres que Charlie se entere?.- me preguntó con suavidad

-Porque sé que se enfurecería y haría todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable, le diría a mamá y la verdad es que no quiero que se alteren por algo que yo cause.-

-¿Crees que fue tú culpa lo que sucedió anoche?.- utilizó un tono de voz alto.

Al no responder dijo:

-Bella, mírame.- voltee mi vista hacia él y en eso tomó mi rostro entre sus manos antes de añadir.-Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada ¿entendiste?.-tuvieron que pasar unos momentos más para que finalmente asintiera.

Él no me soltó y fue entonces cuando noté que me miraba fijamente, como si estuviera estudiando mi cara.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que dijo en voz baja:

-¿Sabes? Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Bella, eres…. diferente a las demás.-y dicho eso, su rostro comenzó a acercarse al mío, cuando me di cuenta de que iba a besarme, mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y mi respiración se entrecorto, cuando sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de los míos, sin saber la razón, desvié mi mirada y me terminó dando un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que… será mejor que entré a la casa.-

Rápidamente retiró sus manos de mi rostro y antes de salir, le dije:

-Hasta mañana Edward.-

-Hasta mañana.- contestó levemente y con eso salí del auto.

**_Tal vez el capítulo no fue como esperaaban, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado..._**

**_Voy a salir un par de días de vacaciones, así que no podre subir nada hasta que regrese, pero prometo que en cuanto llegue subiere muchos..._**


	10. La playa

**Finalmente llegue de vacaciones... y aqui esta un capitulo más en la historia...**

BELLA POV

Al entrar a la casa, mantuve mi mano en la mejilla donde Edward me besó.

Aún me parecía irreal el hecho de que él hubiera intentado besarme en los labios ¿acaso le gustaba? Eso me era difícil de creer..

Y lo que me tenía aún más confundida, era que ni yo sabía con exactitud mis sentimientos por él. Pues a pesar de que lo negara, sabía que el fondo había ansiado ese beso y que al final, solo me acobarde por miedo a las consecuencias…

Sentí entonces una mano posar sobre mi hombro, lo cual me sacó al instante de mis pensamientos.

Jacob me observaba con atención, antes de preguntar:

-¿De qué quería hablar ÉL contigo?.- utilizó una entonación extraña al pronunciar la palabra él.

-De nada importante.- lució poco convencido con lo que dije, pero cuando iba a decir algo más, Charlie salió de la sala preguntando:

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?.-

-Sí, papá.- cuando llegó hasta donde nosotros estábamos dijo:

-¿Cómo les fue en el parque?.-

¿Qué?...¿El parque? ¿No se le pudo ocurrir nada mejor a Emmett?

-Bien, fue….divertido.- yo era pésima mintiendo, pero Charlie era de las pocas personas que no detectaba mis mentiras.

-Que bueno escuchar eso.- dijo antes de añadir:

-Jacob, tú papá quiere hablar contigo.- y con eso, Jacob se fue, no sin antes darme cuenta que su rostro mostraba confusión por la evidente mentira.

De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y me apuré en contestar:

-¿Hola?.-

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?.- al instante identifiqué la voz de Alice

-Pues bien, tú papá me dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.-

-¿Mi papá te atendió?.- preguntó con evidente sorpresa en su voz

-Sí, aunque al principio se me hizo un poco extraño.-

-Obvio, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría sentido lo mismo.-

Fue entonces cuando Edward regresó a mi mente

-Alice ¿Edward ya llegó a tu casa?.-

-Acaba de llegar, pero se encerró en su cuarto sin decir nada.- hubo una pausa y dijo:

-¿Tuviste algún problema con él?.-

-No ¿Por qué?.-

-Es que él solo hace eso cuando algo le sucede.- en eso Jacob entró a la cocina y escuché a Alice decir:- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, mamá quiere que le ayude con la cena.-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.-

-Claro, y no se te olvide ponerte la ropa que te di ayer.-

-Alice, no…-

-Bye.- y con eso me corto

-Adiós.- colgué el teléfono y vi a Jacob, quien parecía querer decir algo.

-Ya me voy, solo vine a despedirme… pero antes quería preguntarte algo.- pauso y dijo.-¿Por qué…?.- como yo sabía lo que me iba a preguntar, le contesté antes de que terminara de hablar.

-No quería preocuparlo.- suspiró al escuchar eso.

-Qué alivio escuchar eso, por un instante creí que era cómplice de algún plan macabro.- reí ante su comentario y después comentó:

-Mejor me voy si quiero que mi papá me de permiso de regresar otro día.-

-Está bien, me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo Jacob.-

-A mi también Bella. Ojala un día me visites en la Push.-

-Cuando quieras.-me sonrió y con eso se fue.

Durante el resto del día y de la mañana siguiente, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común, más que utilizar mi camioneta nueva para ir a la escuela.

Las primeras clases pasaron con normalidad, pero al momento de entrar en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, me quede estática al ver a Edward sentado en nuestra mesa platicando cómodamente con Emmett y Jasper, mientras que Alice y Rose escuchaban atentas.

Lentamente me acerqué a la mesa, mientras me preguntaba el motivo de que estuviera allí. Al ver que su mirada se apartaba de la de ellos y se encontraba con la mía, no pude evitar sentir miedo de que debido a lo de ayer, se portara diferente conmigo.

Cuando me senté, todos me sonrieron y antes de que me percatara, dije:

-Edward ¿qué haces aquí?.- su sonrisa se borró antes de decir:

-Emmett me invitó a sentarme con ustedes… pero si no te agrada la idea, me iré de aquí.-

-¡No! …No quise decir eso…es solo que me sorprendió verte sentado con ellos.-le sonreí y voltee a ver a Alice, quien me veía con cara de ofensa:

-¡Bella! ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto?.-

-Mmm… ropa.- dije en forma de pregunta

-¿A eso le llamas ropa? Ni siquiera combina…- me miró con suspicacia y agregó.- ¿Y qué paso con la ropa que te di para usar?.-

-Eh…se quedaron en la casa.-

-Eso lo puedo notar, pero ¿por qué no te lo pusiste?... Creo que tendré que ir a tu casa todos los días para cerciorarme de que uses la ropa correcta.- dijo en tono serio.

En eso Rose me susurró al oído:

-No está bromeando, así que mejor haz lo que dice.- escuché entonces una risa proveniente de Edward, como si supiera lo que me acababa de decir.

Durante el resto del almuerzo, nos la pasamos platicando y bromeando un poco. Noté que Edward lucía muy cómodo con nosotros. Parecía que la brecha que había entre mis amigos y él se había cerrado por completo. También me sorprendió su comportamiento conmigo, pues actuaba como si lo de ayer no hubiera sucedido.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para entrar a clases, Edward se acercó hasta mí y me preguntó:

-¿Nos vamos?.- asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón de biología. Un poco antes de llegar, Edward se detuvo y yo lo mire extrañada.

-Creo que hasta aquí te puedo acompañar- dijo Edward con suavidad

-¿No vas a entrar a clases?.- pregunté con intriga, pues él solía ser el estudiante modelo.

-No, es que hoy toca la práctica del factor Rh en sangre y la verdad es que yo ya entiendo ese tema… además siento que necesito un poco de aire fresco.-

-¿Di...di...dijiste sangre?.-

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿te molesta la sangre?.-

-¿Molestarme? La detesto, simplemente al verla se me revuelve el estomago y luego el olor.-

-¿Olor? Pero si la sangre no huele.- parecía confundido

-Pues a mí sí, huele como a oxido y sal.- se quedo callado un momento antes de decir:

-Si la odias tanto ¿Por qué mejor no te vienes conmigo?.- ¿estaba sugiriéndome que me fuera de pinta con él?.- Piénsalo, es buena idea, así no tendrías que torturarte en clase de Biología.-

Lo pensé por un momento y dije:

-Y ¿regresaríamos a tiempo para la siguiente clase?.-

-Si así lo quieres, sí.- el timbre comenzó a sonar y fue entonces que decidí que cualquier cosa era mejor que la sangre.

-Bien, acepto, pero quiero dejar en claro algunas condiciones.-

-Me las dices en el auto, porque si no nos vamos ahorita, no podremos salir después.- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y se dirigía a la salida.

Una vez en el coche, volteo a verme y preguntó:

-Ahora ¿Cuáles eran tus condiciones?.-

-Solo que fuéramos a un lugar fuera de Forks, no quiero que mi papá me encuentre fuera de la escuela mientras esta patrullando.- se quedó pensativo y dijo:

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero te tengo que advertir que en ese caso llegaremos hasta la hora de salida.-

No me agradó escuchar eso hasta que recordé que mi clase siguiente a Biología era Deportes.

-No importa.- dije simplemente.

-¿Esa es tu única condición?.-

-Si.- lucio pensativo de nuevo hasta que me preguntó:

-¿Has ido a la playa de la Push?.-

-No, aún no-le contesté y luego añadí.- ¿Vamos a ir allí?.-

-Considero que es la mejor opción pues está cerca de Forks y creo que es una excelente hora para ir a la playa.- asentí mientras arrancaba el auto y nos poníamos en marcha a la playa de la Push.

A lo largo del camino, me mantuve pensando en lo sucedido en la cafetería y ahora que lo analizaba con detalle, me di cuenta de que hoy todos lucieron más contentos de lo normal y estaba segura que la causa de esto era Edward.

Lo mire manejar por unos segundos, antes de preguntarle:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te habías sentado con ellos?.- sabía que él entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Hace año y medio.-

-Hoy estuvieron muy contentos ¿sabes?, al parecer te extrañaban mucho.- no me contestó nada, pero vi una leve sonrisa atravesar su rostro.

Después de eso, hubo silencio durante el resto del viaje, pero sorprendentemente, este no fue nada incomodo, al contrario, sentí una comodidad enorme.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, comprendí que Edward tenía razón al decir que era la hora perfecta para venir a la playa, pues además de que el sol iluminaba de manera magnífica la arena y el mar, el clima era totalmente perfecto, no hacía ni frío ni calor y no había ningún tipo de lluvia como en Forks.

Estaba tan distraída viendo el paisaje, que antes de percatarme, Edward me había tomado de la mano para ayudarme a sentar en la arena.

Dirigí mi atención a él y me quede simplemente impresionada con lo que vi, pues con los rayos de sol y el suave viento, Edward lucía más hermoso de lo normal, si es que eso era posible. Me quede admirándolo por un rato, hasta que decidí desviar la mirada al mar por temor a que me descubriera viéndolo de esa manera.

En todo ese rato, él no había soltado mi mano y cuando sentí que él comenzó a acariciarla, lentamente regrese mi mirada a él y me sorprendió ver que me miraba de la misma forma en que yo lo había visto hace un momento.

-Bella.- dijo de repente.-Hay algo que aún no se de ti.- me mantuve callada como señal de que continuara.-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer en el futuro? ¿Cómo te ves a ti misma en unos años?.-

Esa pregunta me mantuvo pensando por un rato hasta que dije:

-Me veo graduándome de la universidad y tal vez comenzando a escribir mi primer libro.-

-¿Quieres ser escritora?.- noté la gran curiosidad en su voz

-Sí, desde que era pequeña he adorado los libros y sus autores, siempre he soñado con un día publicar una historia con la que toda la gente se sienta identificada y que despierte sus más grandes sueños.- fue entonces cuando a mi me dio curiosidad.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que esperas del futuro?.-

-Eso es fácil, quiero ser un médico como mi padre y ayudar a las personas que más lo necesiten.- no era difícil imaginarse a Edward como doctor.-También….- comenzó a decir pero pareció arrepentirse.

-Dímelo Edward ¿también qué?.- dije con suavidad

-También…sueño con casarme algún día y ser padre de familia.-

-Me parece grandioso, pero…¿Por qué no querías decirme? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza?.-

-No, vergüenza no, es solo que hacia tanto que no pensaba en eso…- pareció perderse en sus pensamientos en ese instante. Después de sacudir su cabeza, me sonrió y se puso de pie sin soltar mi mano, lo cual causo que me parara con él.

-Acompáñame a dar una caminata.- dijo Edward con tono alegre.

Sin contestarle, comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del mar. Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que de repente el oleaje subió más de lo normal y nos mojo las piernas a Edward y a mí.

A pesar de que era simple agua, perdí el equilibrio de nuevo haciéndome caer a la arena. Edward intentó agarrarme pero al parecer, el también perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto conmigo en la arena.

Si saber cómo, yo quede encima de él y comenzamos a reír. Debí haberme separado de inmediato de él, pero en lugar de eso, lo mire a los ojos y noté que él también me veía profundamente.

Estudie con detenimiento cada parte de su cara , sus ojos, su nariza hasta llegar a sus labios y fue entonces cuando me pregunte lo que hubiera sucedido si hubiera dejado que ayer me besara…

No supe que fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero lentamente baje mi cara hasta que finalmente mis labios se encontraron con los de él.

**_Finalmente se besaron :D.... se que varios esperaban que fuera en el capitulo anterior, pero no me pareció que fuera el lugar indicado para que sucediera._**

**_Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo... pero si no, me lo hacen saber...._**


	11. Nuevas dificultades

**En este capítulo aún se encuentran en la playa...**

BELLA POV

Al besarlo, Edward se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, pero después, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a responderme mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Sus labios se movieron contra los míos de manera suave y lenta. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido, que por un instante, creí que se me saldría del pecho. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y yo en ese instante.

Nos mantuvimos así hasta que la necesidad de aire nos venció y tuvimos que separarnos.

Lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos, fue a Edward con los suyos aún cerrados tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mi mente se lleno de miles de preguntas entonces, y cuando él abrió sus ojos, la respuesta me llegó de golpe, _Edward Cullen me gustaba y mucho_.

-Lo lamento.- dije sin pensar mientras me quitaba de su pecho y me sentaba a un lado de ahí.

No paso mucho antes de que los dedos de Edward tocaran mi barbilla para dirigir mi mirada hacia él.

-¿Por qué lo lamentas?.-

-No debí haberte besado, estuvo fuera de lugar, tal vez tú ni siquiera lo querías y yo…-no pude continuar pues lo labios de Edward me silenciaron con otro beso.

Mi mente volvió a ponerse en blanco mientras mis manos se movían hasta su cabello y él volvía abrazarme por la cintura.

A comparación del beso anterior, este fue más apasionado pero también fue más corto porque no tardo en separarse de mí y decir:

-Por supuesto que lo quería Bella, no sé cómo siquiera puedes pensar lo contrario cuando fui yo quien intentó besarte primero.-

Eso era algo que aún no entendía….

-¿Por qué?.- pregunté en voz baja

-Porque me gustas, eres bonita, inteligente, siempre piensas en los demás primero que en ti y nunca intentas ser alguien que no eres.-

Mi cara se sonrojo al rojo vivo antes de decir:

-Tú también me gustas Edward, me has demostrado que eres diferente a lo que los demás dicen y siéndote sincera eso…. me asusta.- se quedó callado y solo me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho.

No supe cuanto tiempo transcurrió antes de que Edward me dijera:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya casi es hora de salida.- me besó el cabello antes de soltar su abrazo para levantarse y ayudarme después a mí.

El camino de regreso fue igual de silencioso que el de ida, pero esta vez Edward mantuvo mi mano agarrada con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra se dedico a manejar.

Esto me habría preocupado de no saber que él era un excelente conductor.

Yo me dedique a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en esos últimos días, y cuando recordé lo sucedido en la playa, volví a sonrojarme. Nunca creí que mi primer beso fuera a ser así de grandioso, aunque técnicamente no era el primero si consideraba el que Jacob me había dado cuando tenía 3. No pude evitar reír al recordar lo enojada que me puse con él después de eso.

Edward me volteo a ver un poco extrañado y preguntó:

-¿De qué te ríes?.-

-De algo que me acorde.-

-Espero que no sea de mí.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se anchaba

-No, en realidad tiene que ver con Jacob.-

-¿Jacob?.- preguntó con recelo

-Sí, de cuando teníamos 3 años y me besó sin mi permiso, recuerdo que me enoje tanto con él, que le eche encima el jugo que traía en la mano, además de que le deje de hablar por una semana.- Edward comenzó a reírse cuando le dije eso y cuando finalmente se calmo, fue para decir:

-Ya llegamos.-

Al parecer habíamos llegado antes de lo planeado, porque todo lucía tranquilo y los autos aún estaban allí. Cuando Edward apagó el motor, me volteo a ver y dijo:

-Faltan cinco minutos para que salgan de clases ¿Qué quieres hacer?.- lo analice un poco y contesté:

-Pienso que sería bueno que me fuera a mi camioneta de una vez, no quiero que mi hermano me vea salir de tu coche y se dé cuenta de que no estaba en clases.-

-Creo que es buena idea, además no quiero que mi novia se meta en un lío con su hermano.-

¿Acaso dijo novia?

-¿Tu novia?.- pregunté confundida. Vi como sus ojos se alarmaban y se ponía nervioso.

-Perdón…es que creí que…- tomo aire y añadió.- entiendo sino…-

-No es eso.- interrumpí.- Es solo que… pensé que no te gustaba tener novias.-

-Bueno, eso era hasta ahora.- dijo claramente.

-Así que novios ¿eh?.- aún me era difícil imaginarme a mí como novia de alguien –Ese término aún me resulta extraño.- Edward solo me sonrió y me susurró al oído:

-Te acostumbrarás, lo prometo.- me beso la mejilla y luego pasó un poco de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Aunque me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo- agregó después de un rato.- Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que Emmett nos descubra.- a pesar de que yo tampoco quería irme, tenía que darle la razón en ese punto.

-Tienes razón…entonces…mañana nos vemos Edward.- le di un beso rápido en los labios y salí del coche.

Al mismo tiempo de que yo llegué a mi camioneta, el timbre de salida sonó. Emmett no tardó en salir de la escuela y cuando me vio, para mi suerte, parecía no haberse enterado de mi ausencia.

Me apresuré en irme a la casa para no arriesgarme y cuando llegué, preparé algo rápido de comer para después subirme a mi cuarto y simplemente acostarme en mi cama.

Me puse los audífonos del discman y durante el resto de la tarde estuve escuchando música en la cual no pude concentrarme porque mi mente se inundó de nuevo con pensamientos de Edward.

De repente, la puerta de mi cuarto comenzó a sonar y pensé que tal vez era Emmett o Charlie para decirme que era hora de cenar. Pero al abrir, me encontré a Alice parada fuera de mi cuarto.

Ella entró sin decir nada. Yo cerré la puerta antes de preguntarle:

-Alice ¿Cómo entraste aquí?.-

-Tu hermano me dejó pasar.- noté un tono más serio del que ella solía usar

-Y ¿a qué se debe tu visita?.- vi como se cruzaba de brazos y dijo:

-Bella… necesitamos hablar muy seriamente.-

-¿De qué hablas?.- por primera vez en el día me puse nerviosa.

-No te hagas, sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.-

-No… la verdad es que no.-

-¿A dónde se fueron mi hermano y tú esta mañana?.-

_¿Cómo se entero de eso?_ me pregunté a mi misma en pánico

-¿C..Cómo…su..?.- me dio una sonrisa antes de interrumpirme:

-Fue fácil adivinarlo, primero tú faltas a clase de deportes misteriosamente y después mi hermano llega a la casa con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.- esa última parte fue confusa.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que Edward estuviera sonriendo? Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera.-

-Lo sé, pero él solo utiliza esa sonrisa después de haber estado contigo.- yo dude de eso.- Entonces ¿Dónde estuvieron?.- suspiré pues sabía que no tenía sentido intentar contradecirla.

-Fuimos a la playa de la Push.- sus ojos se abrieron antes de preguntar:

-¿Y por que hasta allá?.-

-Porque yo le puse de condición ir a un lugar fuera de Forks para que Charlie no se pudiera enterar.- pareció entender al instante y después preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Lo besaste?.- me puse roja de inmediato y creo que con eso contesté su pregunta por qué dijo:

-Eso fue lo que creí.- puso su mano en su barbilla y agregó sin mirarme esta vez –Claro, también eso explicaría porque Edward llegó a tocar el piano.- parecía estar hablando consigo misma.

-No entiendo.- dije por lo que acababa de decir. Regreso su atención a mí antes de explicarse:

-Edward tiene AÑOS sin tocar el piano, todo porque James.- escupió el nombre.- dijo que no era de hombres tocar ese instrumento.-

-Pero aún no entiendo ¿Qué relación tiene el beso con eso?.-

-Mucho.- dijo mientras daba un salto y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

En eso la puerta sonó de nuevo y esta vez sí fue Charlie quien tocó.

-Bella, acabo de servir la comida en la mesa.- dijo a través de la puerta

-Gracias, ahorita voy.- contesté, mire a Alice y le pregunté:

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?.-

-Me encantaría pero le prometí a mamá que no me tardaría en regresar a la casa.- dijo en tono de tristeza

-Ya será en otra ocasión.-

-Eso tenlo por seguro.- dijo.-Ya me voy para que vayas a cenar.- se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero para mi sorpresa, se regresó hasta a mí y me abrazó.

-Gracias por regresarme a mi hermano Bella.- susurró

-Eso quiere decir que ¿no estás enojada conmigo?.-

-Claro que no Bella.- me soltó y con eso salió del cuarto.

Esa conversación había sido completamente extraña y dejo a mi mente dando vueltas sin llegar a ningún lugar.

Definitivamente hoy había sido uno de los días más raros de mi vida…

Al día siguiente, mientras me bañaba, escuché a Emmett gritar desde el piso de abajo:

-¡¿QUÉ?!.- aunque quería bajar para ver lo que había sucedido, debido a las circunstancias, eso me resultó completamente imposible.

Rápidamente termine de bañarme y me apresuré en arreglarme para bajar a la cocina. Cuando finalmente pude bajar, me encontré a Edward esperándome enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Emmett?.- me sonrió y dijo:

-Tranquila, una pregunta a la vez.- se acercó a mí dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

-Emmett se acaba de ir a la escuela.-

Fue entonces cuando reaccione _Emmett, Edward, grito, mismo cuarto._ Eso no podía ser algo bueno.

-Edward ¿Por qué Emmett gritó hace rato?.- pregunté completamente aterrada.-No le dijiste lo de nosotros ¿verdad?.- solo se quedó mirándome y fue cuando mis peores temores se hicieron realidad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- dije ahora con un tono de enojo, alejándome de él.

Edward me tomó de los hombros y dijo:

-Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar Bella, preferí decírselo yo directamente a que se enterará de otros lados y luego se enojara contigo.-

-Estoy segura de que ahorita está enojado conmigo.-

-No Bella, te equivocas- dijo en un tono calmante –Sí se molesto un poco, pero no fue contigo, lo juró.

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?.- pregunté sorprendida de que mi hermano no lo golpeara.

-Creo que por milagro, eso o mi habilidad de convencimiento es muy grande.-

-No puedo creer que solo vinieras a decirle eso a mi hermano.-

-No solo vine por eso.- me beso la frente y añadió.- También vine por ti para llevarte a la escuela.-

-¿Por qué?.- pregunte con una combinación de enojo y confusión

-Porque eso es lo que hacen los novios.- me estremecí al escuchar esa palabra pues aún me resultaba un poco extraño.

-Está bien, en ese caso será mejor irnos.- dije sin ánimos

-¿No vas a desayunar?- preguntó preocupado

-Se me quito el apetito.- y dicho eso, salimos de la casa.

Camino a la escuela, me mantuve completamente seria con él, aún estaba molesta y estaba segura de que él lo sabía.

Al llegar, Edward me abrió la puerta para bajar del coche y mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento pude notar algunas miradas en nosotros.

Cuando llegué a mi casillero, los brazos de Edward me abrazaron y me susurró en el oído:

-¿Aún estas enojada conmigo?.- me voltee a verlo y dije:

-Si.- regrese mi atención al casillero y volvió a hablar:

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar.- saqué las cosas que necesitaba, cerré el casillero y lo miré de frente.

-Lo sé, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para calmarme.- lo bese en la mejilla y agregué mientras le sonreía -Me voy a mi salón, nos vemos en el receso.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo mientras me soltaba para dejarme ir.

Ya me sentía mucho más relajada cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi salón.

De repente, escuché a alguien decir mi nombre detrás de mí y al voltear, miré a Jessica, Lauren y Tanya paradas detrás de mí con una sonrisa claramente hipócrita en sus caras.

_Oh no…._

**_Hasta aquí llega el capítulo..._**

**_Gracias a los que me han apoyado en seguir mi historia :D y por su paciencia_**


	12. Casa de los Cullen

BELLA POV

-Así que tu eres la nueva.- estableció Lauren mientras me veía con inferioridad.

Yo sabía que no se refería a que era la nueva de la escuela.

-¿Perdón?.-

-Ya sabes, el nuevo juguete de Edward.-

Mi enojo reapareció al instante.

-¡Yo no soy juguete de nadie!.-

-¿A no?.- preguntó Lauren.- Entonces ¿Por qué estabas tan cariñosa con él hace un momento?.-

_¿Por quién me tomaban ellas?_

-Porque él es mi n…n…novio.-

-¿Tu novio?.- preguntó Jessica.- Ja, que buen chiste, a Edward ni siquiera le gusta tener novias.-

-Aún eres tan ingenua.- añadió Lauren.-Pero es común en…- me miró de arriba abajo antes de agregar.- personas como tú. Creen que por un par de besos, ya forman parte de una relación seria.-

Cuando iba a protestar, dijo:

-Bella, debes de aprender que los chicos como Edward jamás buscarán algo serio, y si llegara a ser así, no sería con chavas como tú.-

No sabía si golpearla o ponerme a llorar en ese instante, así que solo me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el salón, pero sentí una mano detenerme por el brazo, causando que regresara mi atención a ellas.

-No te enojes Bella, solo lo decía por tu bien.- dijo Lauren con tono calmado a pesar de que sus ojos delataban su mentira.

En eso, el timbre sonó, momento en el cual, aproveché para soltarme de su agarre y seguir con mi camino.

Al sentarme en mi lugar, comencé a analizar lo que me habían dicho. Sabía que tenían razón al decirme que Edward no debería querer nada serio conmigo, pero para mi alegría, los hechos demostraban lo contrario.

Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría?¿Hasta qué Edward se aburriera de mí o se diera cuenta de que no lo merecía?.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?.- me preguntó Ángela con preocupación

-Sí, solo estaba pensando.-

-¿Segura? Luces bastante perturbada por lo que piensas.- lo analice un poco antes de preguntar:

-¿Lauren siempre es así?.-

-Si te refieres a molesta y chismosa, entonces sí, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?.-

-No, por nada.- y dicho eso, dirigí mi atención al maestro, quien acababa de entrar.

Durante el resto de la clase y de las siguientes horas, traté de ya no pensar más en el asunto.

Cuando llegó la hora de receso, Edward estaba esperándome afuera del salón recargado en una pared, se acercó a mí, me beso los labios y me quitó la mochila para cargarla él mismo.

-Yo puedo cargarla.- protesté

-Lo sé, pero lo haré de todos modos.- dijo mientras se acomodaba la mochila en los hombros.

Solo rodeé mis ojos antes de que tomara mi mano y nos guiara a la cafetería, pude sentir la mirada de todos aún en nosotros, lo cual me incomodo más que en el primer día de clases.

Al llegar a nuestra mesa, noté que la mirada de Emmett flameaba hacia Edward, pero sorprendentemente no dijo nada y se dedicó a comer.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer Bella?.- preguntó Edward como si no hubiera notado la mirada de mi hermano.

-Lo que sea está bien.-

-En ese caso traeré unas pizzas.- y se fue antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Me senté y evite ver a mi hermano, pues a pesar de lo que Edward dijera, sentía que él estaba molesto conmigo.

-Bella.-dijo Rose mientras se sentaba.- ¿Sabes lo que están diciendo de Edward y de ti en los pasillos?.- escuché un utensilio ser estrellado contra un plato demasiado fuerte y no tuve que ser un genio para saber que había sido Emmett.

-Osito ¿te sientes bien?.- le preguntó Rose, desviando su atención de mí.

-Sí.- dijo simplemente sin voltear a verla.

Pocos segundos después llegaron Alice y Jasper a sentarse con nosotros:

-Hola chicos.- saludó Alice.

-Alice, Jasper ¿escucharon lo que decían sobre Edward y Bella?.- dijo de nuevo Rose.-Que…- pero no pudo continuar porque en eso llegó Edward con dos charolas de comida. Colocó una enfrente mío antes de sentarse y tomarme la mano.

Vi como los ojos de Rosalie y Jasper se dilataron por completo ante este acto.

-¿Entonces es… cierto?.- preguntó Rose.-¿Edward y tú…están…saliendo?.- parecía perpleja por esto.

-Sí, así es.- respondió Edward en mi lugar y dichas esas palabras, el rostro de Rose mostró entendimiento en cuanto a la actitud de su novio.

-Vaya. Y esto ¿cuándo ocurrió?.-

-Ayer.- dijo Alice de repente.

Rose sorprendida volteo a verla y dijo:

-¿Tú lo sabías?.- no espero respuesta y me preguntó.- ¿Por qué a ella si le dijiste y a mí no?.-

-Ella no me dijo nada.- la interrumpió Alice.-Yo solita lo adivine.- una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Rose lo pensó por un momento y finalmente dijo:

-Bueno, en realidad eso no me extrañaría mucho. Alice siempre adivina lo que va a ocurrir. Es como una clase de psíquica.- esa última parte causó que todos nos riéramos.

Después de eso, nada fue diferente a excepción del silencio de mi hermano.

Todos habían tomado la situación mejor de lo que hubiera pensado y eso definitivamente incluía a Emmett, quien se mantenía mudo e irritado.

En clase de biología, mientras el maestro exponía el tema, Edward empezó a escribir algo en su cuaderno y después me lo pasó para leerlo:

_¿Tienes planes para hoy en la tarde?_

**No ¿Por qué?** Escribí antes de regresarle el cuaderno

_Es que me gustaría que vinieras a cenar a mi casa_

**Y eso ¿para qué?** Cuando leyó esto, se rió levemente antes de responder:

_Para presentarte a mis papás_ ¿Sus papás? Solo al leer eso, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa

**Pero ya conozco a tu papá, además ¿no crees que vas muy rápido con todo esto?**

_No, la verdad no y creó que mi madre tiene todo el derecho de conocer a mi novia _Otra vez esa palabra, no me acostumbraba. Lo analicé por un momento y él al darse cuenta de que no le iba a contestar de inmediato escribió:

_No tiene que ser hoy si no quieres, pero si lo piensas tendría muchas ventajas como darle tiempo a Emmett para que organice sus ideas._

En eso tenía razón, así que al final le escribí:

**Está bien, tú ganas.** Después de leerlo, me sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Por alguna extraña razón, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir rápidamente a partir de allí y antes de percatarme, Edward y yo ya íbamos camino a su casa. Por una parte estaba alegre porque ya habíamos salido de la escuela y no tenía que soportar la mirada de la gente, pero por otra estaba completamente nerviosa por el hecho de ir a su casa. Sabía que él también lo había notado, pues en cuanto apagó el coche delante de su casa, dijo:

-Tranquilízate Bella, no tienes nada que temer, no te van a morder, lo prometo.- ¿Morder? ¿De dónde había sacado eso?.-Además, a mi papá le caíste muy bien y ya sabes que mi hermana te adora.- Hubo una breve pausa antes de preguntarme.- ¿Lista?.- sólo asentí y con eso salió del auto para abrirme la puerta.

Al momento de salir, no pude evitar ver la enorme casa en la que él vivía, era realmente hermosa y el hecho de que estuviera en medio del bosque, hacía que resaltara aún más.

-¿Te gusta?.- me susurró en el oído.

-Es fantástica.- fue lo único que le contesté antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

Una vez adentro, Edward me llevó hasta la cocina, donde vi a una mujer muy bella cortando unos vegetales.

-Hola mamá, ya llegué de la escuela. Espero no te importe que trajera un invitado a la casa.-

-Claro que no hijo.- su mamá se acercó hasta nosotros y al verme, me sonrió.

-Mamá, te presentó a Bella Swan, mi novia.- sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos y yo agregue:

-Mucho gusto en conocerla Señora Cullen.- se limpio las manos con su delantal antes estrecharme la mano y decir:

-Llámame Esme querida, es un placer conocerte.- después de soltarme, sin dejar de sonreír, le preguntó a Edward:

-¿Y Alice?.-

-Se fue a casa de Jasper y Rose, dijo que regresaba para antes de cenar.-

-Bien.- regresó su atención a mí preguntando.- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar Bella?.-

-Por supuesto.- dije cortésmente, aunque en mi interior me molesté con Edward por haberme invitado a cenar sin preguntarle a sus padres antes.

-Edward ¿Por qué no la llevas a conocer el resto de la casa en lo que terminó de cocinar?.- él solamente asintió y tomó mi mano para llevarme a la sala.

Lo primero que llamó mi atención al llegar ahí, fue el enorme piano que se hallaba en el centro.

-Ven.- dijo mientras me guiaba hasta el banquillo, donde nos sentamos.

-¿Te gustaría escucharme tocar?.-

-Me encantaría.-

Me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y desvió su mirada a las teclas. No paso mucho antes de que la música comenzara a llenar el lugar. Tocaba como todo un profesional y la melodía que surgía era realmente maravillosa. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y solamente disfrutar de la canción que tocaba suavemente.

Cuando terminó, lentamente abrí mis ojos y dije:

-Eso fue grandioso. ¿Tú lo escribiste?.-

-Sí, es la preferida de mi mamá. Ayer comencé a crear una nueva, pero aún está sin terminar.-

-¿Me la enseñaras cuando termines?.- puso sus manos encima de las mías y dijo:

-Prometo que serás la primera en escucharla.- después de sonreírle, comenzó a ponerse de pie y agregó:-Vamos, aún falta mucho que ver.-

En el resto del recorrido, me mostró el comedor, algunos cuartos del segundo piso, hasta que llegamos a la última puerta del tercer piso y dijo mientras abría la puerta:

-Y este es mi cuarto.-

Lentamente me metí en él y me sorprendió ver que era diferente a como me lo había imaginado. Su cuarto era conservador y estaba totalmente ordenado. Había un mueble lleno de discos y libros, al cual no pude resistir acercarme y comencé a ver sus títulos. Tenía que admitir que tenía muy buenos gustos. Cuando terminé, me voltee para ver a Edward, quien estaba tirado en su cama, observándome detenidamente y con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tienes muy buenos libros y discos.-

-Gracias, puedes tomar los que quieras.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta mi.

-Edward tengo una duda, ¿Por qué tú mamá lució tan sorprendida al verme? Parecía como si fuera la primera muchacha a la que trajeras aquí.-

Sonrió levemente y dijo:

-¿Será porque eres la primera que traigo a casa?-

-¿En serio?.- pregunte sorprendida

-Sí Bella, jamás traje a nadie a la casa. Me prometí a mi mismo que no traería a nadie a menos que tuviera algo serio con ella.- por un momento pensé que estaba soñando -Por cierto ¿le avisaste a Charlie que estarías aquí?.-

-Le mande un mensaje, le dije que llegaría como a las 9.-

-Bien, ahorita son las...- miró su reloj- 3:30, nos queda mucho tiempo ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mientras?.-

-No lo sé, ¿tú tienes algo mente?.-

Me abrazó y dijo con una mirada que no pude identificar:

-Tengo un par de ideas.- y con eso me besó. Al principio de forma lenta y tranquila, pero al poco tiempo sus labios se volvieron más insistentes, lo cual provocó que me perdiera en la sensación. Colocó una de sus manos en mi cabello, acercándome más a él, mientras que las mías se mantuvieron en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente nos separamos. Los dos respirábamos de forma entrecortada y mi corazón palpitaba como loco. Su frente se posó sobre la mía y pregunté:

-¿Esa era tu idea?.- me dio un beso corto y contestó:

-En parte, pero no, iba a sugerir que viéramos una película.-

-¿Una película?.-

-Solo es una sugerencia.-

-¿Y qué películas tienes?.-

-Mmm… no sé, mejor te las enseño y tú escoges.- se alejó de mi y abrió una puerta de su mueble. Dentro de esta había miles de películas. Entonces comprendí por que no podía recordar con exactitud cuales era las que tenía.

Revise los títulos por un momento y cuando encontré una de mis favoritas, la tomé y se la di a Edward

-¿Romeo y Julieta?.- preguntó mientras yo me sentaba en su cama.

-Es una de mis favoritas.-

Después de ponerla, me acompaño en la cama y yo me recargue en su pecho.

Estuve entretenida viendo la película por un rato, pero antes de llegar a la mitad de esta, el sueño me venció.

**_Lamento haber tardado en subir otro capítulo.... Mi inspiración tardó en llegar :P . Lo iba a publicar desde hace unos días, pero para mi suerte, cortaron las líneas telefonicas por reparación y hasta ahorita terminaron. _**

**_Me encantan todos sus reviews y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic..._**


	13. Llegada inesperada

**Recordando que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

BELLA POV

Cuando desperté, sentí unos dedos acariciar mi cara. Lentamente levante mi mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me veían fijamente.

-¿Dormiste bien?.- preguntó Edward

-Descanse un poco.- miré la tele y al ver que estaba apagada, agregue.-¿La película ya terminó?.-

-Sí, te quedaste dormida antes de llegar a la mitad.-

-Lo siento.- dije avergonzada

-No tienes porque disculparte, estabas cansada.-

Vi como sonrió ante algo que recordó, así que decidí preguntarle:

-¿De qué te ríes?.-

-No, de nada.- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.-Bella ¿sabes que hablas cuando estás dormida?.- me sonroje y en ese momento deseé que me tragara la tierra.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije esta vez?.- odiaba hablar cuando estaba dormida, sobre todo porque Emmett siempre me hacía burla a la mañana siguiente.

-Fue algo confuso… primero mencionaste algo sobre mordeduras y… vampiros, y después dijiste algo sobre Italia.- nada de eso tenía sentido.

-¿Eso fue todo?.- pregunté sorprendida de que no hubiera revelado nada importante.

-Sí, creo que si.- me sentí aliviada cuando dijo eso.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una alegre Alice…

-Alice ¿Acaso sabes lo que es tocar?.- ella lo ignoró y dijo:

-Mamá me mandó para decirles que la cena ya está servida.-

-Gracias, dile que ahorita vamos.- y dicho eso, Alice se fue.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, sus padres y Alice ya estaban allí. Los tres me sonrieron y Carlisle me saludo:

-Hola Bella, es un placer verte de nuevo.-

-Igualmente, Doctor Cullen.-

-Bella, no estamos en consulta, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad.- Solo asentí mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Edward.

-Espero que te guste el pollo Bella.- mencionó Esme.-Hubiera preparado algo mejor de haber sabido que tendríamos visitas.-

-El pollo está bien.- dije en voz baja mientras tomaba un bocado. La comida estaba deliciosa y estaba segura de que si hubiera alguien a quien no le gustara el pollo, haría una excepción con este guisado.

En eso, el timbre de la puerta sonó, todos se quedaron un poco confundidos pues al parecer no esperaban a nadie más. Edward se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

-Yo abro.-

Se escuchó como abrió la puerta y exclamó sorprendido:

-¡James! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!.-

-Solo vine a cerciorarme de que aún siguieras con vida.-alcancé a escuchar un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.- Con eso de que ya no te dejas ver… nunca creí que Bella fuera de las que requirieran tiempo completo.-

-Cállate.- dijo Edward en un susurró.-Ella está aquí.-

-Uyy… lo lamento.- hizo un pausa y añadió.- ¿Pero no vas invitar a pasar?.-

Después de ahí, solo se alcanzo a oír como se cerraba la puerta y al poco tiempo Edward y James entraron al comedor.

-¿TÚ qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso se te perdió algo?.- preguntó Alice de manera agresiva

-¡Alice!.- la regaño Esme.- ¿Qué son esos modales?.- regreso su atención a James y dijo:

-Buenas tardes James, ¿te gustaría comer algo o ya comiste?.-

-Buenas tardes señora.- contestó James.-Si no es mucha molestia quisiera algo de comer.-

-No es molestia, ahorita mismo te traigo un plato.- se paró y se dirigió a la cocina.

Edward regresó a sentarse a mi lado mientras que James se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a Alice al otro lado de la mesa. Alice recorrió disimuladamente su silla alejándose de él como si tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad contagiosa.

- Hasta que finalmente nos conocemos en persona Bella.- dijo James con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.-Edward me ha platicado mucho sobre ti.- en ese instante, Edward se puso más rígido en su silla y su cara se tenso.

Esme no tardó en regresar con la comida de James y cuando se sentó en su lugar, ella rompió el silencio preguntándome sobre mi madre y Phoenix. A partir de allí, tanto ella como Carlisle lucieron muy interesados en todo lo que tenía que decir, pues los dos se mantuvieron preguntándome cosas de mi vida durante el resto de la cena.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Edward me ofreció su mano para salir de allí y cuando la tome, pude notar que sus ojos aún estaban un poco rígidos. Después de darles las gracias a Esme por la cena, nos fuimos a la sala acompañados por James.

-¿Por qué esa cara Edward?.- comenzó James después de sentarse en el sillón.-Lucías muy contento cuando llegué aquí, pero ahora actúas como tu hermana.- sonrió y dijo.-O ¿será que tal vez te preocupe algo?.- Edward lo miró de inmediato, chocando con su mirada y se quedaron así por un rato como si estuvieran en una plática mental.

De repente James se carcajeó y después dijo:

-Tranquilízate un poco Edward, de verás te falta salir con nosotros, todo esto del noviazgo sí que te estresa bastante.- me miró y añadió.-No te lo tomes a pecho cariño, pero es cierto.- solo le contesté con una sonrisa desganada.-Por eso yo nunca tengo novias, soy de la idea de que eso solo le quita diversión a las cosas.-

Entonces comprendí porque Alice no lo soportaba y me pregunté como él era amigo de Edward.

-¿Y dónde está Laurent?.- habló Edward por primera vez.

-Yo que sé, no soy su mamá.- se encogió de hombros.-Pero quedamos de vernos a las 8:30 cerca de la escuela para ir a otra fiesta en Port Angels. Te iba a invitar, pero al parecer estas muy ocupado.- de nuevo hubo sarcasmo en su voz.

-Sí, lo estoy.-

Yo no quería que Edward se quedara aquí por mi culpa, así que le dije en un susurró: -Si quieres ir Edward, ve, yo me puedo ir a pie a mi casa o si quieres le pido a Alice que me lleve.- me miró a los ojos y me contestó de manera firme:

-No Bella, me quedare contigo.-

-¿Saben qué?.- dijo James mientras se ponía de pie.-Mejor me voy, Edward obviamente no quiere ir y la verdad no me gusta ser mal tercio. Además entiendo que quieran la noche para ustedes solos.- se rió para sí mismo y añadió mientras veía directamente a los ojos a Edward.-Esas siempre son las partes más interesantes de las citas ¿verdad EDWARD?.-

Comencé a pensar en lo que había querido decir con eso, pero no paso mucho antes de que declinara esta decisión pues no quería imaginar a Edward con alguien más.

Escuché entonces como Edward gruñía levemente causando que James riera un poco más y dijera: -Bella, antes de irme me gustaría recomendarte que le dieras un masaje a Edward, porque de verdad lo necesita.- sonrió aún más y agregó.-Eso entre otras cosas…-

-¿No que ya te ibas?.- dijo Edward un poco agresivo y cortante.

-Sí, en eso estaba.- caminó hacia la salida y añadió.-Espero verte otro día cuando no estés con ese genio.- y dicho eso, desapareció de nuestra vista.

Después de que James se fuera, Edward continuó tenso por varias horas y cuando finalmente pareció relajarse, lamentablemente fue cuando íbamos camino a mi casa.

Al momento de bajar del auto, me tomó de las manos y dijo:

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace rato, por mí culpa la velada se echó a perder.- acaricié sus manos antes de contestar:

-No tienes de que disculparte. Yo me la pasé muy bien y no creó que echarás nada a perder.-

Me observó fijamente por un rato antes de decir en voz muy baja:

-Eres maravillosa.-

-Aunque me encantaría creer eso, sé que no es cierto.- vi como rodaba sus ojos ante esto.

-¡¿BELLA?!.- gritó Emmett desde la casa.-¡¿Eres tú?!.-

-¡Si, ahorita voy!.- miré a Edward y le dije.-Ya me voy porque al parecer Emmett está un poco ansioso.- solo asintió y antes de irme, le pregunté:

-¿Mañana vendrás por mi?.-

-Eso tenlo por seguro.- me sonrió y después me dio un beso en los labios.

Al entrar en la casa, Emmett solo me preguntó en donde había estado, después de contestarle, me subí a mi cuarto y simplemente me acosté en mi cama pensando en lo que había sucedido hoy. No lograba comprender porque Edward había reaccionado así con James, sobre todo cuando se supone que es su mejor amigo. Mi mente recorrió todas las posibilidades para explicar su comportamiento, pero no logré encontrar una que me convenciera del todo. Al final me sentí tan frustrada por no llegar a ningún lado, que mejor decidí dormirme y tal vez a la mañana siguiente mi mente cooperaría un poco más.

Pero al día siguiente y en los días que le siguieron, no logré resolver mi propio enigma y aunque tal vez preguntarle a Edward hubiera sido una opción más fácil, no lo hice. Él siguió sentándose con nosotros en el almuerzo y muy rara vez mencionaba algo relacionado con James, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Alice, pero que me extraño mucho a mí. Además continúo haciendo un grandioso papel como novio y entre más días pasaban, más me preguntaba cómo era posible de que alguien como él estuviera conmigo. La gente también parecía tan sorprendida como yo de que aún no me botara como a todas las demás y las primeras en las que noté esa duda fue en Tanya, Jessica y Lauren.

En mi hermano, no tuvieron que pasar muchos días para que regresara a la normalidad, pero el que aún no se lograba acostumbrar a la idea era Charlie, quien se entero pocos días después de haber ido a casa de los Cullen.

Antes de que me percatara, había pasado ya un mes desde que Edward y yo comenzamos a salir. Mis sentimientos por él cada vez se hacían más fuertes y durante los últimos días llegué a considerar la palabra amor en esos sentimientos.

Hoy, a pesar de que era domingo, me desperté temprano porque Edward me dijo que pasaría por mí a las 11 de la mañana. Aún no sabía a dónde me iba a llevar, pero me dijo que me pusiera algo cómodo y unos tenis.

Acababa de terminar una llamada con Jacob cuando finalmente tocaron la puerta, corrí a abrir y en cuanto lo hice, me sorprendió ver a Edward con una hermosa rosa roja en la mano. Una vez que me la dio, le pregunté confundida:

-¿Y esto?.-

-Por nuestro primer mes como novios.-

-No tenías que…- comencé a decir, pero me calló con sus labios.

-Ya lo sé, pero quería hacerlo.- me ofreció su mano y dijo: -¿Nos vamos?.- solo asentí, tomé su mano y nos fuimos al auto.

Condujo hasta llegar a un lugar de terracería, donde se estacionó y al salir del coche, comentó:

-Tendremos que caminar un poco para llegar a donde quiero, por eso te pedí que te trajeras ropa cómoda ¿no hay problema?.-

-No, creo que no, pero te advierto que iremos un poco más lento de lo normal si no quieres que mis pies arruinen esta salida.- después de sonreírme, nos condujo hasta el bosque donde caminamos un buen tramo y en varias ocasiones Edward me tuvo que ayudar para no caerme.

De repente se paró y me dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo:

-Ya casi llegamos, pero no quiero que veas el lugar antes de llegar allí.-

-¿Quieres vendarme los ojos?.- pregunté en voz alta-

-Si me lo permites, sí.-

¿Cómo podía negarle algo con ese tono de voz?

-Bien.- dije a regañadientes.

Vi como Edward se ponía más feliz y se colocaba detrás de mí, antes de que el pañuelo me cegara.

-Lo malo de todo esto.-dije.- es que así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado porque tendremos que reducir aún más el paso.- escuché su hermosa sonrisa antes de que me susurrará en el oído:

-¿Y quién te dijo que ibas a caminar?.- sentí como me levantaba del piso por las piernas y automáticamente le puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?.- le pregunté al instante

-Ahorrando un poco de tiempo.- y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar que obviamente no pude ver.

Pasaron unos minutos para que finalmente me bajara y dijera:

-Ya llegamos.- me volvió a susurrar y en eso quito el pañuelo de mis ojos.

Al principio no pude ver nada, pues mis ojos aún se estaban ajustando, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, me quede sorprendida con lo que vi. Era un campo completamente hermoso, donde las flores tenían hermosos colores y el sol hacía que se viera aún más bello.

No lo podía creer, era el campo de mis sueños….

**_Esta vez no tarde mucho en subir un capítulo, ojala lo hayan disfrutado._**

**_El próximo será desde el punto de vista de Edward :D...._**


	14. El prado

**El capítulo esta corto, pero espero que les guste:**

EDWARD POV

Bella se quedó asombrada al ver el prado que pocos años atrás encontré. Este era el lugar al cual siempre venía cada vez que necesitaba tiempo para pensar o simplemente necesitaba estar solo y nunca antes se lo había enseñado a nadie más.

-¿Qué te parece?.- le pregunté a Bella en voz baja.

Me volteo a ver con sus ojos aún abiertos por la sorpresa y dijo en voz entrecortada:

-Y..yo…el campo…n..no lo puedo creer.-

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?.- solo asintió pero su expresión no se relajo ni un poco, lo que causó que me preocupara.

-Bella ¿qué sucede?.- toque sus hombros con mis manos y la miré directamente a los ojos.

-Edward ¿ me creerías si te dijera que este lugar ya lo había visto antes?.-

-Pero…¿Cómo? ¿Ya habías caminado antes por esta parte del bosque?.- estaba completamente confundido

-No.-

-¿Entonces como…?.- pero no me dejo continuar

- Lo vi en sueños.- contestó simplemente y mientras intentaba digerir lo que me acababa de decir, se alejó de mí diciendo.-Ahora has de pensar que estoy completamente desquiciada.-la tome por el brazo para que dejara de caminar y dije:

-No pienso que estés desquiciada.-

-¿A no?.-

-No ¿Acaso olvidas que tengo una hermana que prácticamente ve el futuro?- dije mientras le sonreía.

-¿Eso significa que me crees?.- decidí contestarle dándole un beso en los labios y cuando me separé, dijo:

-Espero que eso sea un sí.- solo puse mis ojos en blanco ante eso.

Después de tomar su mano, camine hasta el centro del campo donde nos sentamos. Bella se recargó en mi pecho y yo la abracé acercándola lo más posible a mí, volví a oler ese delicioso aroma a frambuesa proveniente de su cabello antes de que ella me mirara con ojos llenos de curiosidad y preguntará:

-¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar?.-

-Desde hace un par de años, lo encontré por casualidad una vez que me perdí en el bosque.-

Bella miró el campo por un rato y comentó:

-Imagino que a Alice le encanta venir aquí.-mientras decía esto, no pude evitar imaginarme a Alice corriendo de un lado a otro en el campo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Estoy seguro que si lo conociera sería así.- vi como su mirada mostro desconcierto

-¿Ella no lo conoce?.-

-No, nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie… es un lugar que visito cuando necesito estar solo y no quiero que nadie me encuentre.-

-No entiendo.- dijo con mucha confusión.- En ese caso ¿por qué me lo enseñaste a mí?.- ahora que lo preguntaba, ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta. Lo único que pasó por mi mente cuando decidí traerla aquí, fue lo mucho que le gustaría verlo al igual que a mí.

-No lo sé- fui sincero.-Creo que tal vez…solo tal vez de manera inconsciente quise compartir una parte mía contigo.- Bella se sonrojo y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Gracias.- toqué su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, hace que te veas aún más linda.- si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba completamente roja, no pude evitar reírme de lo tierna que se veía. Escondió su cara en mi pecho y después dijo:

-Odio sonrojarme así.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Porque siempre me delata.- me miró a los ojos y agregó.-Nunca puedo decir una mentira o avergonzarme sin ser descubierta.- solté una leve carcajada cuando dijo, ella siempre decía las cosas que menos esperaba.

-Cualquiera podría detectar tus mentiras aunque no pudieras sonrojarte, eres pésima mintiendo.- me sacó la lengua.- Además si no te sonrojaras, simplemente no serías tú.- la simple idea de que Bella fuera diferente me aterraba, no quería pensarlo ni mucho menos imaginármelo.

Ella me miró atenta por un momento, antes de decir: - ¿Cómo lo haces?.-

-¿Hacer qué?.-

-Decir siempre lo correcto.-

Me encogí de hombros pero contesté bromeando.-Es un don natural con el que nací.- rodó sus ojos y dijo con rapidez:

-¿Sabes? Retiró lo dicho.-

-O no, no te puedes retractar, una vez dicho, no hay vuelta atrás.- seguí bromeando

-Claro que sí puedo y ya lo hice.-

-Mmm…en ese caso tendré que obligarte a cambiar de opinión.- me acerqué a sus labios para besarla, pero sorprendentemente, ella se puso de pie.

-Eso será solo si me atrapas.- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr. Si quería jugar, así sería. Me levante de mi lugar y comencé a seguirla, yo sabía que podía atraparla en el momento que quisiera, pero decidí darle un poco de ventaja.

Estuve corriendo tras ella por un rato disfrutando del momento, pero como hubo varias ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de caerse, preferí acelerar mi paso y alcanzarla a que se lastimara de una caída.

Envolví su cintura con mis brazos, levantándola un poco del suelo mientras ella reía. Cuando la baje, le di la media vuelta con suavidad para que volteara a verme y al hacerlo, simplemente me quede sin aliento, Bella lucía completamente hermosa, más hermosa de lo normal, si es que eso era posible. ¿Acaso quería volverme loco? Con esa sonrisa suya y esos ojos color chocolate parecía que era así…

La bese con fuerza causando que un leve gemido surgiera de ella, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mi pelo y esa fue mi perdición. Sentí fuego prender cada una de mis células como solo ella lograba hacer. Sus labios se abrieron permitiéndome morder sin fuerza su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que mi manos la sostenían más fuerte. Aún me sorprendía lo bien que nos amoldábamos al besarnos, era como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección y me encantaba.

Cuando finalmente libere sus labios para poder respirar un poco, ella bajo sus manos hasta mi pecho y solo dijo:

-Wow, eso fue…-

-Lo sé.- bese su nariz y la mire a los ojos.

En ese momento sentí una cálida sensación atravesar mi cuerpo que jamás había sentido y era sorpresivamente agradable, era como ver a Bella en una nueva luz, una más brillante y grandiosa que la anterior, que causó que sintiera una felicidad profunda. Me dejé sumergir en esos sentimientos por un instante tratando de descifrarlos y al regresar supe que las cosas serían diferentes, muy diferentes, pues me di cuenta que amaba a Bella Swan.

-Edward ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bella mirándome a los ojos.

-N…nada ¿por qué?.- oculte muy mal mi tono de nerviosismo y ella lo notó. Se quedó callada esperando a que contestara con la verdad y suspiré antes de decir:

-Bella…no creo que sea conveniente que te lo diga, por lo menos ahora no.-

-¿Por qué?¿Es algo malo?.-

-No, claro que no, creo que es todo lo contrario pero…no quiero asustarte.-

-¿Asustarme? Edward, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.- lucía un poco frustrada

-Créeme, es mejor así.- sabía que si le decía, corría el riesgo de arruinarlo todo.

-No, por favor Edward, dímelo, prometo que no me asustare.- prácticamente me estaba rogando y sabía que no me podía negar a eso.

Pase mi mano por mi cabello y tome un bocado de aire antes de hablar con un tono serio:

-Bella… mi vida cambio drásticamente desde que te conocí, he sentido cosas por ti que jamás pensé que sentiría y… cada día que pasa se vuelven más fuertes…lo que quiero decir Bella, es que me acabó de dar cuenta que…que…- esto era más difícil de lo que creí. Sostuve mi mirada en la suya tratando de tomar valor para lo que iba a decir, pero de repente, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos como forma de apoyo y al separarse, no me costó trabajo decir:

-Te amo.- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pero noté un brillo extraño en ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.-

-Que yo te amo.- la segunda vez fue más fácil, pero ella se quedó sin decir nada por lo que me parecieron horas, así que agregue.-No tienes que contestarme nada, yo entiendo sino…-

-Yo también te amo.- no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, una gran felicidad atravesó mi cuerpo y lo único que pude hacer para demostrarlo fue besarla.

El resto el día fue grandioso, después del campo, la lleve a comer y después fuimos a su casa. Definitivamente había sido uno de los mejores días en mi vida.

Cuando me recosté en la cama por la noche, aún no podía creer que alguien como Bella pudiera amarme a mí, después de la reputación que me cargaba… fue entonces cuando mi sonrisa se apagó.

¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? ¿Qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser? Por primera vez en semanas, recordé la razón de mi relación con Bella, la apuesta.

Esa asquerosa apuesta que acepté hace tiempo con James y Laurent, estaba seguro que seguía en pie a pesar de que ya no hablara con ellos… recordaba bien la última vez que vino James a mi casa y estuvo a punto de decirle a Bella. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, tenía que terminar esto de una vez por todas…

Ahora sí estaba seguro que la persona a quien menos merecía era Bella, pero me aterraba la idea de dejarla ir…

También estaba consciente de que si terminaba con la apuesta, tendría que decirle adiós a la Universidad de Alaska. Me sentía terrible por lo que había hecho y todo por querer que me aceptarán.

Pero nada de eso me importaba más, ni la amistad de James ni la universidad de Alaska, lo único que me importaba ahora era Bella. Mañana mismo hablaría con James para acabar con esta locura...

**_Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, tuve algunas complicaciones._**

**_Espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre la historia.... Me gusta saber lo que opininan de él y de nuevo gracias por ser tan pacientes :D_**

**_En el sig. capitulo, voy a continuar con el punto de vista de Edward_**


	15. Cancelando tratos

**Otro capítulo corto :P ojala les agrade:**

EDWARD POV

El timbre que anunciaba la hora de receso, finalmente sonó y rápidamente salí del salón en busca de James y Laurent. Camine hacia el casillero de James y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, alguien se atravesó en mi camino.

-Ed ¿cómo éstas?.- era Lauren…¿por qué no me sorprendía?.- Veo que estas muy solo. No me digas que finalmente rompiste con esa.- en cuanto dijo eso, sentí mi cuerpo arder de coraje y tuve que controlarme demasiado para mantener una voz serena ante ella.

-Ella se llama Bella y no, no hemos terminado, todavía sigue siendo MI NOVIA.- utilice un tono de orgullo en la última parte.-Simplemente estoy solo porque tengo unos asuntos que arreglar y si me disculpas, se me está haciendo tarde.- la rodeé y seguí caminando. Sabía que me había visto grosero y cortante con ella, pero de verdad llevaba prisa, además de que seguía furioso por la manera en la que habló de Bella.

Pude ver desde lejos a James y Laurent platicando enfrente de los casilleros, reduje mis pasos mientras me acercaba a ellos y al verme dijeron:

-¡Eddie que milagro!.- se acercó Laurent y palmeó mi espalda.-¿Ya vienes a juntarte con los hombres o seguirás tratando de conquistar a Bella?.- no le contesté y solo mire a James antes de decir en tono serio:

-Necesitamos hablar.-

-Pues habla… nadie te está tapando la boca o ¿si?.- escuché a Laurent reírse por eso

-Me refiero en privado.- James me miró por un momento como si intentara leer lo que traía en mente y al ver que hablaba en serio, solamente hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Entramos en un salón vació y Laurent cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?.- preguntó James mientras se sentaba en una banca.-Imagino que de algo importante para que después de casi un mes volvieras a dirigirnos la palabra.-

-Quería hablar sobre la apuesta.-

-¿Qué hay con eso?.- hizo una pausa antes de añadir.-No me digas que Bella aún no te deja entrar a fondo.- rió para si mismo.

-No.- dije con fuerza.- Vine a decirte que esto se cancela.-

-¿Qué? ¿La apuesta?.- se puso serio.- Edward, lamento decirte que eso no se va a poder. Te lo advertimos desde antes de que aceptaras.-

-Sí Edward.- comentó Laurent.- Además, si el problema es que no puedes llevarte a Bella a la cama, sabes muy bien que James y yo dominamos ese campo, tal vez podríamos darte algunos consejos útiles.-

-Espera Laurent.- dijo James levantando una mano sin dejar de verme.-Creo que el problema no radica de ahí. ¿Cierto Edward?.- sabía que James lo entendería, siempre era demasiado inteligente.

-Cierto… Pero no vine a decirles la razón. Así que si no me van a dejar cancelarlo, tendré que admitir mi derrota.- tomé mi mochila y saqué los $80 dólares que había guardado en la mañana. James parecía petrificado por mis palabras y estaba seguro que era debido a que nunca había terminado así ninguno de sus retos. Después de sacar el dinero, lo puse en la banca donde él estaba sentado y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Y qué? ¿Simplemente vas a tirar todo por el caño?!.- gritó James.

Me giré para encararlo y al hacerlo, vi que él ya se había puesto de pie.

-¿Acaso sabes todo lo que estás perdiendo?.- Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Sí, lo sé.- contesté.-Pero ¿sabes? Ganó mucho más de lo que pierdo.-

-Lo dudo.- se cruzó de brazos.- Nunca creí que una chica pudiera influirte así, ni mucho menos una tan simple como Bella.- sentí coraje llenar mi cuerpo de nuevo:

-¡Bella no es simple!.-

Relajó un poco la mirada y dijo de manera sarcástica:- Sí, tienes razón, ella no es simple, es demasiado complicada, digo ¿qué tan difícil puede ser abrir las piernas y cooperar un poco?.- mi respiración se aceleró y cerré los puños con fuerza. James intentaba provocarme y lo estaba logrando.-Aunque… tal vez tú tengas gran parte de la culpa.- continúo.- A lo mejor si yo hubiera hecho el trabajo, en este preciso momento no estaría aquí, sino que estaría en un motel con Bella haciendo lo que tú debiste hacer.- pausó y dijo en voz lenta.- Besando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ella se retuerce de placer, gritando mi nombre…- ya estuvo, mi paciencia se agotó.

Corrí hasta él y lo golpeé con fuerza en la cara. Después lo tomé por la camisa y lo estampé en una pared. En eso sentí dos brazos cerrarse en torno a mí, alejándome de James. Me liberé rápidamente de ellos y simplemente salí de allí, no sin antes darme cuenta como la nariz de James comenzaba a sangrar.

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos, pensé en cómo la situación se había salido de control, y me preocupaba lo que James intentara hacer después. Salí de la escuela y me metí en mi coche para intentar relajarme un poco, pues sabía que si entraba a clase de Biología, Bella se daría cuenta y no quería preocuparla.

BELLA POV

No había visto a Edward desde la mañana y comencé a preocuparme un poco. Me había dicho que no nos acompañaría en el almuerzo porque tenía unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar, pero nunca mencionó nada de no entrar a Biología o no verlo en absoluto.

Acababa de salir del vestidor después de la tortura de deportes con la esperanza de ver finalmente a Edward y preguntarle sobre su ausencia, cuando de repente, Mike se me acercó y dijo:

-Bella, siento haber perdido nuestro juego de tenis, debí haber puesto más atención a los tiros que nos mandaban.-

-Mike no tienes porque disculparte, tú jugaste muy bien, yo soy la que no da una y te lo advertí, pero a pesar de eso insististe en ser mi compañero.- al parecer se dio cuenta que tenía razón pues se quedó callado y luego cambio el tema.

-También hay algo que quería preguntarte.- se rascó la cabeza.- sé que falta como 3 meses para eso, pero me preguntaba si ya tienes pareja para el baile de graduación.-

-¿Baile?.- tan solo de escuchar esa palabra, sentí ganas de vomitar.

-Sí, oye si no tienes pareja ¿te g..gustaría i..ir conmigo?.-

-Ehh… yo…gracias Mike pero…-

-Ella ya tiene pareja.- escuché la suave voz de Edward detrás de mí, mientras sus brazos me abrazaban la cintura y su mentón se posaba en mi hombro.

-Ahh…- los ojos de Mike ya no mostraba nervios sino pavor.-en ese caso, luego nos vemos.- y con eso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Gracias.- dije en un suspiro a Edward.

-Cuando quieras, amor.- comenzó a besar mi cuello.-Además…-dijo entre besos.-solo…-beso.-le dije…-beso.-la verdad.-

-Hablando de verdad…- dije mientras me volteaba a verlo.-¿Dónde estabas en clase de biología?.-

-Lo lamento…- dijo en tono serio.- tuve…algunas complicaciones.-sabía que no mentía, pero también sabía por su tono que no me diría nada más.

-Está bien…con tal de que no estés saliendo a escondidas con alguien más.-

-Tonta Bella, claro que no.- me abrazo más fuerte y beso mi frente.- Me consideraría un enfermo mental si lo hiciera.-

-Habla en serio.-

-Créeme, habló muy enserio y de hecho debería ser yo quien te pida fidelidad.- lo miré con incredulidad y lo notó.-No creas que soy indiferente a las miradas que los hombres te dan por los pasillos, sobre todo ese Mike.- dijo con disgusto su nombre.-No me gusta cómo te mira.- solo rodeé mis ojos y lo besé.

En eso escuché a alguien caminar hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

-¿Podrían hacer eso cuando yo no esté presente?.- dijo Emmett causando que nos separáramos.- Está bien que acepte su relación, pero eso no significa que me agrade estar viendo a mi hermana besarse con mi mejor amigo.- noté como Edward sonrió al mencionar eso último, pues era la primera vez en años que lo llamaba amigo.

-Pero si tú fuiste el que entró aquí.- reclamé

-Aún así, no quita que sea asqueroso.- se movió como si se estremeciera.

-No creo que opines lo mismo cuando se trata de Rose.-

-Eso es diferente.-

-¿En qué sentido?¿En que ustedes se comienzan a besar frente a mí como si estuvieran en un cuarto solos?.- Edward dejó escapar una leve risa mientras mi hermano se ponía rojo.

-No.- seguía rojo.- solo olvida lo que dije.- ahora fui yo quien no pudo evitar reír.

-Bien…-agregó después de un rato.- solo vine a decirte que me voy a ir a casa de Rose y que no voy a llegar a cenar.-

-Gracias por avisar.- dije con sinceridad, pues de verdad me ahorraría mucho trabajo en la cocina.

-¡Osito ya vámonos!.- gritó Rose desde la puerta y al vernos agregó.-Hola Bella, hola Edward.- le hice una seña de saludo y antes de que mi hermano se fuera dijo:

-Nos vemos en la casa Bella.- se dio la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta, añadió:-Adiós Edward.-

-Creo que es hora de que también nosotros nos vayamos.- dijo Edward una vez que mi hermano desapareció por la puerta. Asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Mientras cruzábamos el estacionamiento para llegar al Volvo, pude ver a James recargado en uno de los coches viéndonos con detenimiento y sin saber porque, me sentí intimidada y asustada. Noté que traía un pequeño parché en la nariz y su ojo estaba levemente morado.

Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de su mirada, me acercó más a él y su brazo se endureció un poco. Rápidamente llegamos al coche y después de subirnos, pareció no pensarlo dos veces antes de arrancarlo y salir de allí.

Todo esto me resultó tan extraño, pero como siempre, no pregunté nada.

**_Y así comienza lo interesante... jeje_**

**_Gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo pasado, los adore por completo :D_**


	16. El tiempo pasa

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir. URGG... parece que mi vida esta llena de examenes, la semana pasada con parciales, esta con los del CENEVAL y la que sigue de finales.**

**Pero aquí esta lo que he podido escribir y ojala no los decepcione un poco por no continuar en donde me quede la vez pasada...**

BELLA POV

A partir de ese momento, sentí como si el tiempo comenzará a volar, era como si ya no pudiera distinguir entre segundos y minutos o entre días y semanas, y estaba segura que Edward tenía gran parte de la culpa, pues siempre que estaba con él olvidaba el lugar donde estaba y la hora que era.

Sorprendentemente ya han transcurrido tres meses, tres maravillosos meses desde aquel día en que Edward me llevó al prado o "nuestro prado" como él lo llama y me dijera por primera vez que me amaba.

Me parecía irreal tanta felicidad en mi vida, que por momentos temía que alguien llegara a arrebatármelo.

Muchas cosas siguieron igual, pero hubo leves cambios, como en la escuela, donde, para mi alivio, ya no éramos el centro de atención. El único que parecía prestarnos aún mucha atención era James, quien siempre nos miraba como aquel día en el estacionamiento. Pero fuera de ahí, todo era prácticamente perfecto.

Acababa de terminar de arreglarme para ir la fiesta de Jacob que Billy había organizado, cuando Edward llegó. Después de abrirle la puerta, nos sentamos en el sillón a platicar mientras esperábamos a Charlie, Emmett y Rosalie.

Yo le había dicho a Edward que no era necesario que fuera conmigo, pero fue él quien insistió en acompañarme.

-¿Y los demás?.- me preguntó Edward al darse cuenta de que no había rastro de nadie.

-Emmett se fue a recoger a Rosalie y Charlie fue a comprar unas botanas para la fiesta.- asintió y después agregó:

-¿Cuántos años dices que cumplió Jacob?.- no me gusto el tono que uso.

-18 ¿Por qué?.-

-Simple curiosidad, y ahora que lo mencionas, es bastante interesante en realidad, porque para serte sincero Jacob se ve más grande de edad.-

-Lo sé, luce como de veinticinco.- asintió de nuevo, antes de darse cuenta de la bolsa de regalo que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Tú le compraste el regalo?.-

-Entre Emmett y yo, es que compramos una pieza de automóvil que le hacía falta, pero si me preguntas cual es, no tengo ni idea como se llama.- se rió levemente y después de dejar el regalo en su lugar, abrió sus brazos y dijo:

-Ven aquí.- sin siquiera pensarlo, me paré, camine hacia la parte del sillón en la que él estaba y me senté en su regazo.

-Alice me dijo que te ibas a quedar a dormir en nuestra casa estos dos días.-

-Sí, así es, ya tengo mi maleta preparada en mi recamara.-

-Lo malo es que mañana me voy de campamento, de haber sabido antes que Alice te invitó, hubiera cancelado mis planes.-

- Qué bueno que no lo hiciste.- pareció confundido y dolido

-¿Acaso tan desagradable te parece estar conmigo?.-

-Sabes bien que no es eso, solo que no me agrada la idea de que canceles tus planes familiares por mí.-

-Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que acampara con mis padres.- movió un poco de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja antes de continuar.-No es que no me agrade, me encanta, pero son más comunes que tus visitas a dormir en mi casa.- me sonroje y él solo me sonrió de nuevo.

-Te amo Bella.- dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme.

En cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se convirtiera en un beso apasionado y fuerte. Lentamente, me deslizó sobre el sillón sin dejar de besarme, colándose él encima de mí. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda y las de él se mantuvieron en mi cintura. Sentí una corriente de placer atravesar mi cuerpo cuando su boca se abrió con la mía. Baje mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su camisa, y despacio, la levanté un poco, hasta que mis dedos tocaron su piel causando que un hermoso sonido escapara de él. Eso me impulsó para seguir subiendo mis manos a través de su espalda sintiendo su suave piel bajo mi tacto. De repente, de manera brusca, separó sus labios de los míos y dijo:

-Será mejor que paremos.- su voz estaba entrecortada por la falta de aire.-No me gustaría que Charlie llegará y nos encontrara así.- aunque tenía ganas de decirle que no me importaba, sabía que tenía razón.

-Sí, creo que no sería bueno ser descubiertos así.- saqué mis manos de su camisa y él me ayudó a incorporarme en el sillón.

En eso se escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría, y a Charlie decir:

-¡Bella ya llegué!.- nos paramos del sillón y caminamos a la entrada donde él estaba.

-Buenas tardes señor Swan.- dijo Edward en forma cortés

-Hola Edward.- me miró y añadió.-¿Ya están listos para irse?.-

-Sí papá. Solo te estábamos esperando a ti y a Emmett.-

-¿Alguien me llamó?.- preguntó Emmett entrando en la casa.

-Bueno…. pues al parecer ya nos podemos ir.- agregó Charlie

-¿Me estaban esperando?.-

-Sí.- me percaté que venía solo.-¿Dónde está Rose? Creí que irías por ella.-

-Está en la camioneta, le dije que no me tardaría.-

- Entonces no hay que hacerla esperar.- dijo Charlie mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir. Después de subir a mi cuarto, tomar mi mochila y bajar, Edward rodeó un brazo por mi cintura y seguimos a los demás.

El viaje a la Push fue rápido, pues tanto Edward como mi hermano manejaban como locos, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez parecieron controlarse un poco debido a la presencia de Charlie.

Una vez que llegamos, Edward me abrió la puerta y abrazó mi cintura antes de caminar hacia la puerta y tocar. Casi de inmediato, Billy nos abrió con una sonrisa en sus labios y dijo:

-Pasen por favor- entramos en la casa y añadió.-Me alegro que hayan podido venir, Jacob se va a poner muy contento cuando los vea.-

-Claro que íbamos a venir.- lo saludó Charlie mientras palmeaba su hombro.-Por cierto ¿Dónde anda el cumpleañero?.-

-Esta a lado de la mesa de comida.- señaló la dirección.

-Vayan a saludarlo chicos.- dijo Charlie.-Ahorita los alcanzo.- solo asentimos y comenzamos a caminar entre la gente que platicaba y bailaba en el lugar. Emmett traía a Rose tomada de la mano y Edward no me había soltado ni un poco desde que habíamos llegado.

Cuando finalmente vi a Jacob, noté que estaba platicando con una muchacha de cabello negro que no identifiqué. Al acercarnos un poco más, notó nuestra presencia y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Jacob! ¡Felicidades!.- llegó Emmett y le di un abrazo muy varonil.

-Gracias, no sabía que iban a venir. Me da gusto verlos de nuevo.- me miró y supe que era mi momento de felicitarlo, así que me acerqué más a él, no sin antes sentir resistencia por parte del brazo de Edward.

-A mí también me da gusto. Feliz cumpleaños.- lo abracé por unos momentos y después me separé.

De inmediato sentí los brazos de Edward abrazarme y me sorprendió cuando dijo:

-Sí Jacob, felicidades.-

-Bella y yo te compramos algo.- dijo Emmett dándole la bolsa de regalo, el cual abrió y pareció emocionado al ver su contenido.

-¡Genial! Ahora si voy a poder terminar de arreglar mi auto.- regresó su atención a nosotros y agregó:

-Gracias de nuevo, realmente necesitaba esta pieza.- se escuchó como si alguien se aclarará la garganta y al ver quién era, resultó ser la muchacha con quien estaba platicando antes.

-Ahh… sí, lo siento.- le dijo Jacob antes de presentarla.- Ella es mi amiga Leah.- hizo una pausa y continuó mientras nos señalaba uno a uno.- Leah, ellos son Emmett, su novia Rosalie, Bella y…Edward.-

-Su novio.- añadió Edward.-Mucho gusto en conocerte Leah.-

-Igualmente.- contestó, pero no se escuchó sincera.

-Bueno si nos disculpan.- dijo Emmett.- Rose y yo iremos a bailar un poco. Luego nos vemos.- y con eso caminaron hacía el centro del lugar.

-Y ¿desde cuándo conoces a Jacob?.- pregunté intentando iniciar una conversación

-Desde siempre.- dijo con simpleza, mirándome fijamente. Noté en sus ojos algo parecido a …¿odio?. Me estremecí pues su mirada me recordó a la que James solía darnos.

-Que bien.- hablé de manera cortés.- Yo también conozco a Jacob desde hace tiempo.-

-Lo sé.- utilizó un tono tan cortante que hubo silencio entre nosotras, hasta que Jacob preguntó:

-¿Y ustedes que nos cuentan de nuevo? ¿Ya cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?.-

-4 meses.- respondió Edward.- y contando…- sonrió con orgullo. Noté que Leah rodó sus ojos, sin quitar ese tono de enojo en ellos. En eso, Charlie llegó para felicitar a Jacob:

-Muchacho, muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños.- lo abrazó de manera similar que Emmett.

-Gracias Charlie.-

-¿Mis hijos ya te dieron tu regalo?.-

-Sí, era justo lo que necesitaba para terminar el auto.-

-Muy bien.- nos miró y añadió.-Bueno, ya no los interrumpo más, solo vine a felicitar a Jacob, si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré con Billy.- caminó hacia donde estaban un grupo de señores que conversaban.

Durante el resto de la fiesta, nos mantuvimos platicando mientras Leah me miraba de manera asesina. En varias ocasiones, Jacob y Edward se ofrecieron en bailar conmigo, pero preferí quedarme donde estaba aunque luciera un poco masoquista.

Edward y yo decidimos irnos temprano a casa, cosa que me hizo sentir un gran alivio, pues ya no aguantaba a Leah. Me mantuve pensando eso mientras íbamos en el coche.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede? Te veo muy pensativa.-

-Nada, es solo que… la actitud de Leah me confundió. Parecía como… como si me odiara. Su mirada me recordó tanto a la de James- Edward se puso rígido a la mención del nombre y se mantuvo en silencio.-Pero yo no hice nada ¿cierto?.- tuvo que pasar un rato, antes de que contestará:

-No de manera en que tú piensas, amor.-

-¿Entonces de qué manera?.- pregunté confundida.

Pareció pensar por un momento lo que iba a decir:

-Bella solo digamos que durante el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, pude notar que Leah tiene sentimientos fuertes por Jacob.-

-Pero no entiendo, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.-

-En que ella te ve como un rival.-

-¿Rival? Pero Jacob es solo mi amigo y yo salgó contigo ¿acaso no entendió cuando mencionamos nuestra relación?.-

-Claro que lo entendió amor, pero trata de entenderla, se siente frustrada por qué Jacob no la quiere más que como amiga y él muestra DEMASIADO.- utilizó un tono duro.- interés en ti.-

-Eso es ridículo.-

-No tanto como crees.- dijo finalmente en voz baja.

Al llegar a su casa, noté que todas las luces ya estaban apagadas, así que cuando entramos, caminamos de manera silenciosa hasta que Edward se detuvo frente a una puerta y susurró:

-Este es el cuarto de Alice. Me imagino que cuando entres, encontraras una colchoneta para dormir preparada para ti.- acarició mi mejilla.-Lo más probable es que me vaya mientras aún estas dormida. Odio tener que irme sabiendo que tú estarás aquí.-

-Yo también lo odio.-

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado.- reí levemente

-Pero si solo serán dos días.-

-Aún así.- me beso y de inmediato lo profundice disfrutando del momento, el cual no duró mucho, pues alguien prendió la luz del pasillo.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?.- preguntó Alice desde la puerta de su cuarto. Finalmente nos separamos y Edward preguntó:

-¿Besarnos?.-

-¿Eso es besarse? Parecía como si te quisieras comer a Bella de un solo bocado.- sentí como toda mi cara se sonrojaba.

-¿Por eso nos interrumpiste?.-

-No, pero necesito que Bella se duerma ya, porque mañana nos vamos a despertar temprano para ir a comprar los vestidos de graduación.-

-¿Vestidos de graduación?.- pregunté sin ganas

-Sí Bella, y no me importa que me pongas esa cara, ya solo nos quedan 4 días para el baile y me tengo que asegurar que uses el vestido indicado para ti, así que andando.- dijo señalándome el interior de su cuarto.

Suspiré antes de decirle a Edward:

-Creo que no tengo opción.- me sonrió.-Buenas noches Edward, que te diviertas en tu campamento.- le di un suave beso en los labios y contestó:

-Buenas noches amor, espero que no mueras en la tortura de mi hermana-le sonreí antes de separarme de él y entrar al cuarto de Alice.

**_Creo que en realidad aún no estamos en lo interesante, pero no se preocupen, eso ya esta muy cerca. Y si se preguntan por que James no ha hecho nada aún, es por que esta buscando el momento indicado para llevar a cabo su venganza. _**

**_Gracias por leer.... y diganme lo que piensan de la historia._**


	17. Regreso

**Nuevo Capítulo, ojala les guste...**

BELLA POV

Alice definitivamente no estaba bromeando cuando mencionó lo de despertarse temprano, pues apenas eran las 5:30 de la mañana y ya íbamos camino a Port Angels. En realidad no sabía cuál era la urgencia en llegar y además, aunque yo no fuera experta en tiendas, estaba segura de que estas no abrían hasta después de las 8.

-Alice por pura curiosidad ¿qué tienda abre a esta hora de la mañana?.-pregunté.

Ella se rió sin dejar de mirar el camino antes de decir:

-Ay Bella, ninguna tienda abre a esta hora.- pauso por unos segundos y añadió:-Solo digamos que en mi caso, después de crear un par de diseños para algunas boutiques, me dan cierta prioridad y ventaja.-

-Es cierto.- dijo Rose desde el asiento de atrás.- Una vez, Alice hizo que nos abrieran a las tres de la mañana.-

-¡¿A las tres de la mañana?!.-

¿Qué persona, además de Alice, compra ropa a esa hora?

-Esa vez fue una emergencia.- se defendió Alice.- Teníamos que asistir a un desayuno a las 8:30 de la mañana y yo no tenía nada que usar.-

-Si claro.- dijo Rose.-Tienes más de 100 vestidos en tu closet y ¿no tenías nada para usar?.-

-No para esa ocasión.-comentó Alice causando que tanto Rose como yo nos echáramos a reír.

Al llegar a Port Angels, nos estacionamos frente a una tienda cuyas luces aún estaban apagadas. Después de bajar el auto, Alice en lugar de caminar a la puerta delantera del lugar, se metió en el pequeño callejón que estaba al lado.

Rose y yo la seguimos con cautela, y ella finalmente se detuvo a lado de una puerta de madera. Levemente tocó la puerta y no tuvo que transcurrir mucho tiempo antes de que nos abrieran.

-¡Alice! que gusto verte de nuevo, llegas tan puntual como siempre.- dijo una mujer delgada de cabello rojo.

-Ya me conoces.- dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba y entrabamos.- Me gusta tener tiempo suficiente para escoger lo mejor.-

-Te entiendo perfectamente, pero ¿sabes? de verdad me sorprendió tu llamada anoche, ya tenías bastante tiempo sin venir.-

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo como si fuera lo más trágico del mundo.

-¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar hoy?.-

-Mis amigas y yo necesitamos vestidos para el baile de graduación. ¿Si recuerdas a Rosalie, verdad?.-

-Claro que sí.- dijo estrechando su mano y después, cuando estrechó la mía mencionó: -Pero a ti no te recuerdo….-

-Ella es Bella.- me introdujo Alice.-Se mudó a Forks hace un par de meses.-

-Gusto en conocerte Bella. Yo soy Charlotte.- solo asentí mientras soltaba mi mano.

Después de eso, Charlotte nos llevó a una bodega donde tenía millones de prendas de todo tipo. Era un lugar tan grande, que de haber estado sola, definitivamente me hubiera perdido.

Luego, nos dirigió a una sección donde había puros vestidos y fue allí, donde pasamos gran parte del día.

-No Bella, ya te dije que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que no encontremos el vestido perfecto para ti.-

-Pero ustedes dos ya escogieron su vestido, además ya es tarde y en realidad a mí no me importa lo que use ese día.- dije con sinceridad.

-Pero a mí sí me importa.- dijo Alice.- Así que ve a probarte esos vestidos que te di.- suspire con frustración antes de regresar al vestidor.

No tarde mucho en cambiarme y en cuanto lo hice, salí del sin siquiera verme al espejo, pues en lo único que podía pensar entonces, era en lo mucho que ya me quería ir. En cuanto Alice y Rose me vieron, sus sonrisas se ampliaron y fue entonces cuando supe que finalmente tenía el vestido correcto.

-¡Perfecto!.- gritó Alice de emoción.-Simplemente perfecto.- se acercó a mí y añadió.-Edward se va a morir cuando te vea en esto y lo mejor de todo, es que es azul.- no pude evitar sonrojarme en cuanto mencionó su nombre.

-Alice tiene razón Bella, te ves genial.- comentó Rose.

-Gracias.-

-Ahora sí ya estamos listas para irnos.- dijo Alice, y en cuanto lo hizo, regresé al vestidor para ponerme mi ropa y así poder irnos.

Una vez que pagamos por los vestidos, regresamos al auto, pero antes de que Alice lo encendiera, su celular comenzó a sonar:

-¿Hola?....sí, todavía estamos en Port Angels….no, ya vamos de regreso….¿enserio? ¿por qué?....sí, lo haré…nos vemos…bye.- y con eso colgó

-¿Quién era?.- le preguntó Rose

-Ehh…era Jasper.- contestó simplemente antes de encender el auto para regresar a Forks.

Aunque me extrañó un poco la contestación de Alice, decidí no darle importancia y durante el camino, me mantuve pensando en Edward y lo que podría estar haciendo en ese momento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, nos bajamos del auto y entramos en la casa. Al llegar a la sala, Alice me dio los vestidos y dijo:

-Bella ¿podrías hacerme el favor de subir estos al cuarto de Edward?.-

-¿De Edward?¿No querrás decir a tu cuarto?.-

-No, al de Edward, es que en mi closet ya no hay espacio para esto y necesito volver a ampliarlo, pero mientras eso pasa, se que a mi hermano no le importara que los deje ahí.- solo asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

Subí las escaleras y entré al cuarto de Edward después de encender la luz. Caminé hasta su closet, lo abrí y colgué los vestidos en el espacio que quedaba.

En cuanto cerré la puerta del closet, alguien susurró en mi oído:

-Hola amor ¿me extrañaste?.- reconocí esa voz de inmediato y rápido me volteé para verlo de frente.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido a acampar.- dije sorprendida

-Y lo hice, pero le hablaron a mi papá del hospital y tuvimos que regresar.-

-Lamento escuchar eso.- comenté mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pero yo no.- me regresó el abrazo.- porque así podre estar más tiempo contigo.- fue entonces cuando comprendí lo lógico.

-Tú le hablaste a Alice ¿no es así? Por eso ella me mandó aquí.-

Me abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho y dijo:

-Sí, quería que fuera una sorpresa.-

-Y lo fue.- me separé un poco de él para poder besarlo y cuando lo hice, él de inmediato me respondió de forma lenta. Mis manos viajaron por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, causando que se acercara más a mí. El beso no tardo en profundizarse y llegó un momento en el cual nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse de manera tan rápida y apasionada, que no me di cuenta cuando él me presionó contra la puerta del closet.

Sus labios de repente dejaron los míos, y comenzaron a besarme el cuello. Me mordí el labio ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y deseaba tanto volver a besarlo, que suavemente lo separe de mi cuello y regrese sus labios a los míos Mi sentido de razonamiento definitivamente estaba perdido en ese momento. Edward puso sus manos en mi cadera cuando deje que mis piernas envolvieran su cintura y lentamente me llevó hasta su cama, recostándome debajo de él.

Poco a poco abrí su camisa, pero al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar, pues finalmente se separó de mí y dijo:

-Basta.- se paró de la cama y comenzó a cerrarse los botones de su camisa.

Mientras hacía esto, en lugar de sentirme agradecida por detenerme, sentí un gran rechazo de su parte, pues no era la primera vez que hacía eso. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y puse mis manos en mi cara mientras trataba de entender la actitud de Edward.

_¿Acaso sería que no me deseaba? o ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la inexperiencia que tenía?_

_¿Y si era mi cuerpo el que no le gustaba?_

Mi mente se lleno con estas ideas, hasta que sentí unas manos quitar las mías de mi rostro.

-Bella ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Edward mientras se hincaba frente a mí.

Suspiré antes de decir:

-¿Tan mala soy?.- él me miro con intriga

-¿De qué hablas?.-

-¿Acaso soy tan mala en esto para que te apartes de mi?.Yo sé que no tengo experiencia y también que tú estuviste con mujeres que…-

-Espera Bella…- me interrumpió Edward.- ¿Crees que yo me detuve por qué tú….?.- pareció no encontrar palabras para seguir.

Al ver que no respondí nada, agregó:

-Lamento si te hice pensar eso, pero no es así, yo te deseo más que nada.-

-¿Entonces?… no entiendo.- pregunté confundida

-Bella, no quiero que por dejarnos llevar, hagamos algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.-

-¿Arrepentir? ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?...¿Acaso tú lo harías?.-

-No, claro que no, pero necesito que tú estés completamente segura amor.-acarició mi mejilla y añadió.- Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras.-

-Lo sé.-

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato, hasta que una duda atravesó mi cabeza.

-Edward, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-

-Las que quieras amor.-

-¿Cómo supiste en qué momento…la primera vez que tú…?.- no pude terminar la pregunta debido a la pena.

Edward pareció sorprendido por lo que dije, y por vez primera, lo vi sonrojar.

-Yo…no creo que…te pueda responder eso.-

-Entiendo.- dije mirando al piso. Era obvio que él no me contaría sobre cosas así, y si lo pensaba bien, tal vez eso era mejor para mí.

-Bella, mírame.- lo hice.- Creo que no me entendiste.- pausó.-Yo no te puedo contestar, no porque no quiera, sino porque yo nunca he estado antes con nadie.-

-¿En serio?.- ahora fui yo la sorprendida

-Sí Bella.-

-¿Pero y todas las chicas con las que...?- puso sus dedos en mis labios para silenciarme, se puso de pie y me levantó con él

-No porque haya salido con ellas significa que también me acostara con ellas.- no pude evitar sentirme feliz cuando dijo eso y lo besé de nuevo con fuerza.

-Te amo- susurré cuando nos separamos

-Y yo a ti Bella.- me tomó de la mano y nos guió a la cama, donde nos recostamos y platicamos un poco más.

De repente, sentí mis parpados pesados y cuando comencé a cerrar mis ojos, escuché a Edward decir:

-Bella… hay algo que quiero decirte.- por su tono de voz, parecía que era importante, así que traté de abrir mis ojos para escucharlo, pero él se dio cuenta de mi cansancio y dijo:

-Mejor mañana te digo, luces muy cansada. Imagino que fue por que tuviste un día pesado con Alicie.- solo asentí, volví a relajarme en su pecho y está vez, deje que mis ojos se cerraran por completo.

-Descansa amor.- fue lo último que oí antes de comenzar a soñar.

**_Aquí termina este capítulo... gracias de nuevo por leer :D _**

**_La semana que entra tengo mis examenes finales, así que será dificil escribir, pero una vez que sea libre, recuperaré el tiempo perdido._**

**_Espero todos sus comentarios sobre el capi y la historia en general con gusto..._**


	18. Momento especial

**LAMENTO DE VERDAD LA TARDANZA, AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DESPUÉS DE CASI DOS SEMANAS...**

BELLA POV

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que aún estaba en el cuarto de Edward y al ver que el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana, también me percaté que había pasado toda la noche allí.

Lentamente levanté la mirada y me fijé que Edward seguía dormido. Mostraba tanta paz, que decidí no despertarlo. Solo lo observé por un rato, estudiando con detalle cada parte de su hermoso rostro y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla con mi mano.

De repente, lo escuché suspirar. Me acerqué a su cara y moví un poco de su cabello antes de besarlo en la frente. Su brazo se endureció entonces en mi cintura, y fue cuando supe que se había despertado.

Sonreí antes de besarlo en la mejilla, en sus ojos cerrados y finalmente en sus labios.

-Mmm…que grandiosa manera de despertar.- murmuró Edward con su voz un poco ronca mientras abría sus ojos.

-Buenos días Edward.-

-Buenos días amor, ¿tienes mucho despierta?.-

-No, en realidad no.-

-¿Qué hora es?.- preguntó y yo rápidamente miré el reloj de su radio y dije:

-Las 11:30.- lo miré y agregué.- ¿Crees que Alice y Rose ya se hayan despertado?.-

-No lo sé, tendríamos que ir a ver.- acarició mi cabello.- Solo espero que no se hayan enojado mucho por haberte robado ayer.-

- A mí no me importó.- se rió un poco antes de decir:

-Lo sé.- me miró por un momento y cuando se acercó para besarse, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir por la falta de comida.

-Mmm….Parece que alguien ya tiene hambre.- comentó Edward mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

-Sólo un poco.- admití.

-En ese caso…- me beso la frente.- Será mejor que comamos algo antes de continuar con esto.-

Aunque en realidad yo no quería moverme de allí, sabía que él tenía razón, así que suspiré antes de asentir y en cuanto nos pusimos de pie, Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la cocina.

-Buenos días tortolitos, ya era hora que se despertaran.- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa cuando nos vio entrar.

-Hola Alice.- la saludé.-¿Y Rose?.-

-Se está bañando.- se puso de pie y caminó hacia el microondas.-¿Quieren desayunar?.-

-¿Cocinaste?.- le preguntó Edward con evidente sorpresa

-No, claro no.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Mamá nos dejo comida preparada antes de irse.-

Después de que Alice calentara la comida y la pusiera en la mesa, me preguntó:

-Bella ¿a qué hora te tengo que llevar a tu casa?.-

-No sé, Charlie no me puso hora.-

- ¿Está bien si nos vamos a las 3?.-

-Sí.-

-Eh… Alice.- interrumpió Edward.- ¿Te importaría si yo la llevo a su casa?.-

-No.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-en realidad no me sorprende que lo preguntes- sonrió un poco más antes de comenzar a comer.

En eso, Rose entró en la cocina y dijo cuando nos vio:

-Vaya, hasta que se despiertan.- se sentó y agregó con una sonrisa divertida.-¿Se desvelaron mucho ayer o qué?.-

-No.- contesté de inmediato.-Al contrario, me quedé dormida temprano por culpa de alguien...- mi mirada apuntó directo a Alice, quien dijo:

-No me mires así Bella, todo fue por el bien de la graduación y valió la pena- rodeé mis ojos.- Además después te lo recompensé ¿no?.- sabía que se refería a Edward

-¿Tú se lo recompensaste?.- preguntó Edward intrigado.- Según recuerdo, yo fui el de la idea de sorprender a Bella.-

- Sí, pero sin mi ayuda no lo hubieras logrado y lo sabes.- Edward abrió su boca para protestar, pero Alice no lo dejó.- No olvides, que aparte, Bella era mi invitada, así que si yo hubiera querido, te la hubiera podido quitar a mitad de la noche.-

-No te…- empezó Edward

-Claro que no me hubiera atrevido Edward, pero tienes que admitir el poder que tenía de hacerlo.- Edward lo analizó por un momento y finalmente dijo:

-Touché hermanita.- ni Rose ni yo pudimos evitar reírnos de eso.

Durante el resto del desayuno, continuamos platicando con Alice y con Rose y una vez que terminé, subí al cuarto de Alice para arreglar mis cosas y darme un rápido baño.

Cuando terminé con eso, baje a buscar a Edward para poder irnos a mí casa y para mi sorpresa, lo encontré tocando en el piano. Lentamente me acerqué a él, tratando de no romper su concentración y me percaté que la canción que tocaba, jamás la había escuchado antes, era totalmente hermosa y no sólo por la melodía que tenía, sino por los sentimientos que pude encontrar reflejados dentro de él, como esperanza, alegría y… amor.

-Wow.- fue lo único que pude decir cuando termino de tocar.

-Bella…- dijo sorprendido mientras abría sus ojos.-No sabía que estabas aquí.- se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

-Edward, esa canción que tocaste, fue sensacional ¿cuál es?-

-Una nueva que compuse.- parecía nervioso.- ¿de verdad te gusto?.-

-Me encantó.- dije con sinceridad

- Tú fuiste quien la inspiró ¿sabes?-

-¿En serio?.- pregunté con emoción.

-Sí.- puso sus manos en mis mejillas y añadió.-No te la había mostrado antes por que no sabía si te iba a gustar.-

-¿Bromeas? Eso es lo más hermoso que te he oído tocar.- me sonrió y después de besarme en los labios, dijo:

-Me alegra que pienses eso, sobre todo porque es tú canción.-

-¿Mi canción?.-

-Sí Bella, tuya.- dijo con tanta suavidad, que esta vez fui yo quien lo besó.

Cuando nos separamos, con su frente aún pegada en la mía, me preguntó:

-¿Lista para irnos?.- asentí y después de salir de la sala, nos despedimos de Alice y de Rose para luego dirigirnos a mi casa en su Volvo.

Al llegar, noté que no estaban ni la patrulla de Charlie ni el Jeep de Emmett, cosa que me extraño bastante.

-Parece que no están.- dije cuando salí del auto

-Eso parece.- agregó él a mí lado mientras cerraba mi puerta. En cuanto entramos en la casa, me percaté de la nota que estaba sobre la mesa que decía:

**Bella y Emmett,**

**Hoy tengo guardia en el trabajo, así que no llegaré hasta mañana. Espero que se comporten hasta entonces.**

**Charlie**

-Estoy segura de que Emmett ya lo leyó.- comenté dándole la nota a Edward. -Eso explicaría su ausencia. Emmett es de los que no pierde ni un segundo cuando se ve libre.- después de reírnos, comencé a caminar hacia la cocina y Edward me preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?.-

-A la cocina, como no sé a qué hora va a regresar Emmett, será mejor que tenga comida preparada.-

Cuando abrí el refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes, sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura mientras preguntaba:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?.-

-En realidad no, pero ¿tú quieres ayudar?.-

-Ya sabes que sí.-

-En ese caso, saca el recipiente hondo que está allí.- señale una puerta de la alacena.- y el cuchillo que está en el cajón de abajo.-

-Claro, amor.- y con eso me soltó para hacer lo que le había dicho.

Decidí preparar una ensalada de pollo y también un pastel, pues sabía que además de que a Emmett no le gustaba mucho la ensalada, él no se iba a llenar con eso.

No tarde mucho en terminar con la ensalada, pues la preparación fue más rápido con la ayuda de Edward. Mientras él guardaba el recipiente con la ensalada ya terminada en el refrigerador, yo comencé a sacar las cosas necesarias para el pastel.

Cuando comencé a combinar los ingredientes, Edward me preguntó en el oído: -¿Y ahora qué hago?.- no le contesté hasta que termine de poner lo que faltaba en el recipiente.

-Revuelve esto.- le di el tazón y caminé hacia la alacena, donde busqué el molde que necesitaba, y cuando lo encontré, lo saqué, y mientras regresaba a donde él estaba, me di cuenta de que él se estaba comiendo un poco de la mezcla de chocolate.

-¡Edward! No te comas eso.- le quité el tazón de la manos

-¿Por qué no?.-

-Porque si te lo comes ¿con qué se supone haré el pastel?.-

-Bella, no pensaba comérmelo… todo.- reí ante la última parte antes de regresar mi atención a la comida.

Cuando estaba pasando la mezcla al molde, decidí darle una probada para ver si sabía bien, y al hacerlo, fue cuando entendí porque Edward se lo había estado comiendo casi todo.

Comí un poco más de lo pensado hasta que escuché a Edward preguntar: - ¿Así que tú si puedes comerte la mezcla y yo no?.-

-Yo solo la estoy probando.-

Él se cruzó de brazos y comentó: -Yo no sabía que probar significará comerte casi medio tazón.-

-Que exagerado eres, no me comí tanto.- dije sin pensar

-¡Ajá! Lo ves, tú misma admites que no solo lo estabas probando.- abrí y cerré mi boca un par de veces buscando algo para protestarle y al darse cuenta que no tenía nada que decirle, comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

Desvié mi mirada al molde que ya estaba lleno de la mezcla y fue cuando se me ocurrió algo para que Edward se dejara de reír. Tomé un poco del contenido en mi mano y antes de que me arrepintiera, se lo lancé a Edward.

Para mi sorpresa, dio gusto en su camisa y tal como lo tenía planeado, él se dejó de reír y me miró fijamente.

-Bella…- dijo en voz baja y yo me volteé como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo sentí caminar hasta mi espalda antes de decir: -¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar una de mis camisas favoritas?.-

Volví a mirarlo y contesté con un simple:

-Upss…lo siento.- traté lo más posible de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-¿Crees que esto se puede arreglar con una simple disculpa?.- solo me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

-Pues no Bella.- se acercó más a mí.-Esto merece… venganza.- dijo con lentitud.

En cuanto dijo eso, traté de alegarme lo más posible de él para evitar que la comida fuera lanzada contra mí, pero cuando apenas me estaba dando la vuelta para correr, sentí como la harina golpeaba mi cabello.

-Eres muy lenta.- dijo él mientras volvía a reírse. Rápidamente, volví a tomar un poco de chocolate y se lo lancé en la cara. Al ver su rostro de sorpresa, supe que eso no se lo había esperado él, así que le dije:

-Y al parecer tú también eres muy lento.-

-Me acabas de declarar la guerra amor.- contestó mientras se quitaba el chocolate de la cara.

-En tal caso.- tome un poco más de chocolate.- que gane el mejor.- y se lo lance.

Nuestra guerra estuvo llena de harina, chocolate, leche e incluso de huevos. Me sentía como una niña pequeña a la que le gusta lanzarle lodo a sus compañeros sin importarle nada más. Pero lamentablemente, llegó un momento en el cual nuestras municiones se terminaron y la lucha tuvo que terminar. Fue en ese instante cuando realmente me percate del desastre que habíamos causado. Toda la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, las paredes y el piso estaban completamente cubiertas de comida, y el molde donde había estado la mezcla, ahora estaba vacío.

-Vaya, sí que dejamos todo un desastre aquí.- dije mientras miraba la cocina.- Ahora el problema será limpiarla.- suspiré.

-No te preocupes Bella, yo te voy a ayudar con eso.-

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, pero a mitad de camino, se cayó debido a que el piso estaba muy resbaloso. Me acerqué para ayudarlo, pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar a él, también me caí por lo mismo. Nos reímos debido a lo cómico de la situación y después dije:

-Creo que será mejor que nos bañemos, lucimos exactamente igual que la cocina.-

-Sí, en eso tienes razón.- sonrió un poco más.-¿Qué te parece si mientras tú te bañas, yo empiezo a limpiar la cocina y cuando salgas, yo me baño y tú terminas de limpiar la cocina?.-

Lo pensé un poco antes de decir:

-Me parece muy buena idea.- comencé a ponerme de pie, pero él me tomó del brazo.

-Espera.- me acercó a él para besarme en los labios.

-Mmm… chocolate.- dijo mientras nos separábamos.- Me encanta y en tus labios sabe aún mejor.-

-Lo mismo pienso yo.- le sonreí antes de ponerme de pie y dirigirme al baño.

Aunque intente bañarme rápido, me resultó bastante difícil quitarme la comida de mi cabello y cuando finalmente logré quitarme todo, no tarde mucho en terminar de bañarme, ponerme ropa limpia y bajar de nuevo a la cocina.

Me quede impactada al ver todo completamente limpio como si nada hubiera sucedido allí. Edward estaba parado junto al lavadero y al verme entrar, me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Edward ¿cómo hiciste esto?.-

-¿Qué? ¿Limpiar?. Pues eso es fácil, primero tomas un trapo…-

-No me refiero a eso, sino ¿Cómo lograste limpiar toda la cocina en tan poco tiempo?.-

-Tal vez sea la práctica.- dijo sin importancia

-De todos modos, es impresionante lo que hiciste. ¿Ahora qué voy a limpiar yo si tú ya hiciste todo el trabajo?.-

-Podrías solo relajarte.- puse mala cara

-Eso no sería justo.- en eso recordé las prendas que estaban sucias y dije.- Ya sé, mientras tú te bañas, yo lavaré la ropa sucia.- pero en eso recordé otra cosa.- Lo malo es que no se va a alcanzar a secar tu ropa y tú no tienes nada que ponerte.-

-Por eso no hay problema, puedo tomar ropa prestada de Emmett.-

-Bien, entonces cuando te metas a bañar, déjame tu ropa afuera del baño y yo la recogeré después.- solo asintió antes de meterse a bañar y hacer exactamente lo que le pedí. Una vez que recogí su ropa, la puse a lavar y después me fui a sentar a la sala. De repente, mi celular comenzó a sonar anunciado que tenía un mensaje nuevo y cuando lo vi, resultó ser de Emmett.

_Hermanita, me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Jasper para que no me esperes. Si surge algo problema me marcas de inmediato. Nos vemos mañana._

Después de leerlo, cerré mi celular y me recosté en el sillón. Tuvo que pasar otro rato más para que Edward finalmente bajara a la sala y al verlo, simplemente me quedé sin aire, pues traía unos pantalones que le quedaban grandes y no traía nada en la parte de arriba, dejando ver los perfectos músculos de su cuerpo.

-Bella, es de mala educación quedarse viendo así a la gente.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Pues es difícil no hacerlo cuando la gente anda por allí con el pecho descubierto-

-Lo siento, es que las camisas de Emmett me quedaban demasiado grandes, pero si te molesta mucho, buscaré una que más o menos me ajuste-

-No.- dije casi al instante.-No me molesta nada.-

-¿Segura?.-

-S..sí.-

Me sonrió de nuevo antes de sentarse junto a mí en el sillón y abrazarme. No supe cuanto tiempo transcurrió antes de que Edward rompiera el silencio:

-¿Bella?.-

-¿Si?.-

-¿Sabes que te amo cierto?.- me besó la mejilla.- Te amo tanto, que no sabría lo que haría si te perdiera.-

-Lo sé Edward, yo también te amo demasiado y no te preocupes por eso, yo no pienso irme a ningún lado.- me apretó más junto a él y yo solo disfrute del momento.

Me puse a pensar en la plática que habíamos tenido ayer, en la cual, él me dio a entender que él me deseaba tanto como yo a él, pero que esperaría hasta que yo estuviera completamente segura. Después recordé los más hermosos momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, como aquel beso en la playa o cuando me llevó por primera vez al prado y me confesó que me amaba.

También pensé en mis sentimientos por él, los cuales eran tan fuertes, que simplemente no me podía imaginar amando a alguien más o un futuro con otra persona. Sabía que él era el hombre con quien siempre querría estar y fue justo en ese momento cuando me percaté que yo ya estaba lista para él. Que desde hace tiempo que ya lo estaba, solo que jamás me había dado cuenta.

Decidí decírselo de la única manera que sabía, así que deslice la mano que estaba en su pecho hacía arriba hasta tocar su mejilla y me levanté un poco para poder besarlo. Mis labios rápidamente se volvieron insistentes contra los de él y mis manos se colocaron detrás de su cuello para acercarlo más a mí.

Después separé mis labios de los de él para besarlo suavemente en el cuello y entonces lo escuché nombrar mi nombre:

-Bella…- bajé mis manos por su pecho y con lentitud, lo empuje para que se acostara en el sillón.

Volví a besarlo en los labios por un rato antes de separarme de él, y comenzar a desabotonar los botones de mi blusa. Él de inmediato tomó ambas de mis manos y preguntó:

-¿Qué haces?.-

No sé de donde saqué el valor para acercarme a su oído y decir:

-Entregándome a ti.- escuché como su respiración se entrecortó y con suavidad se incorporó en el sillón conmigo aún en brazos.

-Bella, ayer ya hablamos sobre esto. No quiero hacer nada hasta que tú no estés…-

-Segura, lo sé y eso es exactamente lo que estoy.- puse mi mano en su mejilla.-Estoy completamente segura de querer esto contigo.-

-Pero Bella.. ¿no te gustaría esperarte a algún lugar y momento más…especial que este?.-

-Para mí, el simple hecho de que sea contigo, hace que cualquier lugar y hora sean especiales.- lo besé fuerte intentado transmitirle la verdad de mis palabras.

-¿Qué hay sobre Emmett?.- me preguntó cuando nos separamos.-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubra.- mantuvo su mirada en mi.- yo no puedo arriesgarte así.-

-No te preocupes por eso, él no va a regresar hasta mañana.-

-¿Cómo..?.-

-Me mandó un mensaje mientras te estabas bañando.- me acerqué para volver a besarlo, pero dijo:

-Espera.- se paró del sillón y me cargó como aquel día en el prado antes de dirigirse a mi cuarto.

Lentamente, me depositó en la cama, como si yo fuera la muñeca de porcelana más delicada en el mundo y después comenzó a besarme con lentitud.

-Bella…- volvió a separarse.- hay algo que quiero decirte antes de hacer esto.-

-¿No puede esperar?.-

-Ehh…sí pero…-

-Entonces mañana me dices.-

-Pero Bella…-

-Mañana Edward, ahorita quiero que te olvides de todo lo demás y que solo te concentres en esto.- lo bese de nuevo con tanta fuerza, que los dos soltamos un leve gemido. Al poco tiempo, mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar de nuevo mi blusa, hasta que Edward me detuvo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez fue, para hacerlo él mismo. Cuando terminó con eso, tuvimos que separarnos para así poderme quitar la blusa, y una vez que lo hice, volví a recostarme en la cama, notando que él me miraba con ternura, amor y pasión.

-Te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides.- me dijo antes de comenzar a besarme con suavidad, marcando así, el inicio de la noche más grandiosa de mi vida.

**_Creo que este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. _**

**_Espero no haberlos desilusionado con este capítulo, pero por favor, haganme saber si lo hice o no._**

**_Y como siempre gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo y por todos sus reviews._**


	19. La nota

**Después de un capitulo largo, sigue un corto :D **

BELLA POV

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente al sentir el aire frío tocar mi espalda y mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer, una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Rodeé levemente en mi cama para buscar esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, pero al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que él ya no estaba allí y en su lugar, había un pequeño trozo de papel doblado que no dude en tomar y leer:

_Bella:_

_Lamento no haber estado aquí para verte despertar. Decidí irme temprano para evitarte problemas con Emmett y Charlie…_

_Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo el corazón y estaré ahí a primera hora para recogerte._

_Con amor, Edward._

_P.D. Gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi existencia y te pido que mientras llegó, cuides de mi corazón, pues lo deje contigo._

Después de suspirar por lo escrito en la nota, volví a doblarlo a la mitad y la coloqué dentro de la mochila que estaba cerca de allí.

Cuando me iba a levantar de la cama para ir a tomar un baño, recordé que estaba desnuda, así que envolví las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo y las jalé conmigo hasta que llegué al cuarto de baño.

En cuanto el agua comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, pensé en todas las sensaciones que Edward me había hecho sentir ayer y también pensé en que nada podría superar eso nunca.

Una vez que terminé de bañarme y arreglarme, baje las escaleras y encontré a Emmett y Charlie desayunando la ensalada de pollo que había hecho ayer con Edward.

-Buenos días.- dije mientras me sentaba.

-Buenos días Bella ¿dormiste bien?.- preguntó Charlie

-Sí.- me sonroje.-¿acabas de llegar de la estación?.-

-Sí y la verdad vengo muy cansado, en cuanto acabé de desayunar, me voy a ir tomar una siesta.- bostezó.- y ¿no tuviste problema alguno ayer?.-

-No.- contesté mientras me servía un poco de ensalada.- En realidad no.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- volvió a bostezar antes de que hubiera un silencio sepulcral que duró hasta que Charlie se paró y dijo:

-Ya termine.- puso su plato en el fregadero.- Estaré durmiendo en mi cuarto por si necesitan algo.- y con eso caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Bella…- habló Emmett por primera vez después de que Charlie desapareció de nuestra vista.- necesitamos hablar muy seriamente tú y yo.-

De inmediato me sentí totalmente nerviosa por sus palabras ¿acaso él sabría sobre…? No, eso era imposible.

-¿Sobre qué?.- pregunté en voz baja.

-Sobre de ¿ por qué demonios encontré unos pantalones que no son míos ni de Charlie tirados en el piso?.-

-Ahh… eso.-

-Sí, eso, ahora podrías decirme ¿de quién son?.-

-De Edward.-

De inmediato Emmett se puso de pie y dijo: -Lo sabía, ese…-

-Emmett ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte o no?.- me miró un momento antes de decir:

-Está bien, explícate.-

-Ayer cuando Edward estuvo aquí, él me ayudo a preparar la comida y solo digamos que como estuvimos lanzándonos ingredientes entre nosotros, luego tuvimos que lavar la ropa.-

-¿Y después qué? ¿A poco se fue sin pantalones?.-

-No, tomó uno de los tuyos prestado.- lo pensó por un instante y después dijo:

-Entonces eso explica todo.- parecía avergonzado por haber pensado mal de mí, aunque lo que él no sabía, era que en realidad tenía razón en acusarme.

De repente, el sonido de un claxon lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y dijo:

-Creo que tu novio ya llegó.- me palmeó la espalda.-Cuando lo veas, dile que quiero que me regrese mis pantalones limpios.-me sonrió y yo también antes de subir por mi mochila y salir de la casa.

En cuanto entré al Volvo, Edward me saludó:

-Hola Bella.- a pesar de la sonrisa que traía en sus labios, noté que su rostro se entristeció un poco antes de agregar.-Lamento haberme ido de esa manera en la mañana, pero…-

-Shh…Lo sé.- besé su mejilla.- Leí la nota que me dejaste.-

-¿Entonces no estás molesta conmigo?.-

-No, por supuesto que no.- acaricié su brazo varias veces y después me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle: -Aunque no te voy a mentir en que sí me hubiera gustado despertar contigo aún a mi lado.- me abrazó fuerte y dijo:

-A mí también me hubiera gustado eso amor.- lo besé suavemente en los labios antes de que Edward arrancara el auto para irnos a la escuela.

-Emmett estuvo a punto de descubrirnos ¿sabes?.- comenté después de un rato y cuando vi como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión, continúe.-Encontró tus pantalones tirados en el piso.-

-Hmm…. se me debieron de haber caído sin querer cuando los tomé en la mañana.-

-Debiste de haber visto la cara de Emmett cuando le dije que eran tuyos.-

-¿Le dijiste que eran míos?.- preguntó con pánico

-Sí, es que le conté sobre nuestra pequeña guerra de comida y la necesidad que tuviste de tomar prestados los de él.-

-¿Y qué te dijo él cuando le dijiste eso?.-

-Solo que después le regreses sus pantalones limpios.- de inmediato su rostro mostró alivio, causando que se me escapa una pequeña risa.

-¿Eso fue todo?.-

-Sorprendentemente sí.- tomé su mano libre y agregué.- Así que al parecer, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.-

JAMES POV

Ahí están de nuevo esos estúpidos con su teatro de pareja perfecta. Juró que me enferma ver tanta felicidad en ellos. Lo único bueno era saber que eso se iba a terminar pronto…muy pronto.

-Ya me voy a clases viejo, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- dijo Laurent a mi lado antes de irse.

Después de desviar mi atención de ellos, saqué mis cosas del casillero y caminé a regañadientes al salón de clases. En eso, sentí como alguien se estampó conmigo causando que me balanceara un poco.

-Imbécil, fíjate por dónde vas.- grité y cuando vi al piso, noté que Bella estaba hincada en él, recogiendo con rapidez las cosas que se le habían salido de la mochila.

-Lo siento.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y en cuanto me vio, sus ojos se dilataron y agregó.-De verdad lo siento.-

Parecía tan asustada, que decidí jugar el papel de buen chico:

-Está bien, no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente.-

Asintió levemente : -S..será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que se me haga tarde.- y con eso se fue.

Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino, cuando de repente, vi un trozo de papel tirado en el suelo y solo por curiosidad lo levanté y lo abrí.

Cuando leí su contenido, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en mi rostro. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba para vengarme de ese traidor, ese idiota que creyó que podía meterse conmigo y salirse con las suyas como si nada.

BELLA POV

De todas las personas con las que pude tropezarme, justamente tuvo que ser James quien se cruzara conmigo. Traté de olvidarme del incidente, y lo que me alegro, fue que durante el resto del día no lo volví a ver.

-Bella ¿sabes que a suceder dentro de 30 segundos?.- me preguntó una emocionada Alice

-Ehh…no.-

-Las clases se acabaran y finalmente seremos LIBRES.- brinco un poco en la última palabra.

-Yo solo con ser libre de deportes me conformo.- comenté en voz baja poco antes de que el timbre sonara y todos comenzaran a salir del gimnasio con evidente alegría.

Alice me jaló hacia la salida y una vez que estuvimos en el pasillo, me dijo:

-Antes de que llegue Edward e intente hacer planes contigo, te aviso que hoy iras a mi casa para hacer las pruebas de peinado.-

-¿Pruebas de peinado?.- _primero vestidos y ahora ¿esto?_

-Sí, mañana es el baile de graduación y necesito que todo sea perfecto.-

-¿Y tengo que ir?.-

-Sí, y será mejor que no intentes huir.-

En eso, vi como Edward camino hasta donde nosotras estábamos y después de abrazarme, me preguntó:

-¿Lista para irnos amor?.- me miró a los ojos

-Aunque me encantaría decirte que sí, no puedo.-

-¿Por qué no?.- preguntó preocupado

-Porque ella se va a ir conmigo.- contestó Alice en mi lugar.-Aún nos faltan unas cosas que hacer para el baile.-

-Pero si el baile es mañana.-

-Por eso mismo, queda muy poco tiempo.- Edward suspiro antes de decir:

-¿Es inútil discutir contigo cierto?.-

-Me alegra que lo entiendas hermano.-

Edward volvió a suspirar y esta vez se dirigió a mí:

-En ese caso te veré mañana Bella.- me beso y al separarse añadió:

-De verdad siento que tengas que soportar a mi hermana.-

-Yo también lo siento.-

-Te amo.- dijo él

-Como yo a ti.- le di un rápido beso en los labios

-Vámonos Bella.- dijo Alice.- Luego tendrás tiempo para ponerte cursi con mi hermano-

Solo asentí y después de darle otro beso a Edward, seguí a Alice hasta la puerta.

**_Ahora sí nos estamos acercando al momento de tristeza... :( _**

**_Quiero darles las gracias DE NUEVO por sus reviews. Sin ellos, la verdad no sé si hubiera llegado tan lejos con la historia._**


	20. Graduación

**Listo, finalmente termine de escribir el capitulo...**

EDWARD POV

-¿Tardaran mucho en terminar de arreglarse?- pregunté mientras me recostaba en el sillón.

-No creo.-contestó Jasper mientras miraba su reloj.-Ya casi es hora del baile y a Alice no le gusta llegar tarde.-

-Relájate Edward.- dijo Emmett.-Ellas bajaran cuando tengan que bajar. Además ve lo por el lado bueno, nosotros podemos ver la televisión mientras esperamos y no tenemos que sufrir una tortura como Bella.- eso era principalmente lo que me preocupaba. Yo sabía lo mucho que Bella odiaba que la arreglaran. Ella no era como las demás chicas que disfrutaban perder el tiempo en eso y no lo necesitaba.

En eso, se escuchó como una puerta en el piso de arriba se abría y al ver como Emmett y Jasper se paraban del sillón, supe que las chicas ya habían terminado.

Al llegar a las escaleras, una sonriente Alice bajó, seguida por Rosalie. Las dos se veían realmente bien y no podía esperar para ver a mi Bella.

-¡Anda Bella, baja ya!.- gritó Alice después de abrazar a Jasper.-¡Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo!.-

En cuanto dijo eso, una hermosa morena apareció al pie de la escalera y yo simplemente me quede sin aliento. Bella se veía espectacular, grandiosa…no, esas palabras no bastaban, ella lucía como todo un ángel. Un ángel que yo amaba más que nada en este mundo.

Con demasiada lentitud, Bella bajo las escaleras y me percate que era debido a los tacones que traía. Seguro idea de Alice. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo de Bella para evitar una caída, cuando estaba bajando el último escalón, su pie se resbalo y de inmediato me apresuré hacia ella para tomarla en brazos antes de que se golpeara con el piso.

-Le dije a Alice que estos zapatos serían mortales para mí.- susurró ella mientras intentaba retomar su equilibrio.

Reí levemente antes de decir: - No te preocupes por eso amor, yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.- acaricié su mejilla.

-Oigan, nos vamos a ir adelantando.- dijo de repente Emmett.-¿Los vemos en la fiesta?.-

-Sí, ahí nos vemos.- contesté y después de despedirse, salieron de la casa.

-¿Estas lista para irnos?.- le pregunté a Bella cuando estuvimos solos mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Mmm…creo que si.- dijo y de inmediato le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara y saliéramos de la casa.

Mientras íbamos camino a la puerta, le susurré al oído:

-Por cierto, luces muy hermosa esta noche.- vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y contestó:

-Gracias, tú también luces muy guapo.- sonreí más ante sus palabras.

-¿Y tú coche?.- preguntó Bella una vez que salimos de la casa y no encontró mi auto

-En el garaje, hoy no lo vamos a utilizar.- me miro extrañada, pues ella sabía mi adoración por ese coche.-En su lugar, ocuparemos ese de allá.- apunté hacia el Ashton Martin estacionado casi enfrente de la casa y noté como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión

-¿Ese es tuyo?.-

-Aún no, pero en cuanto vaya a la universidad, lo será.-

-¿Y piensas deshacerte del otro cuando tengas ese?.-

-¡No! Claro que no, el Volvo siempre será mi preferido. Solo digamos que este será para…ocasiones especiales.-

-¿Cómo hoy?.-

-Sí, como hoy.- afirme.

BELLA POV

Cuando llegamos a la escuela y entramos al gimnasio, lo primero que noté fue las grandes decoraciones que había en el techo en forma de estrellas que la daban un toque especial al lugar.

Mientras caminábamos entre la gente, agarré fuertemente a Edward por miedo a caerme por culpa de los zapatos que Alice me hizo usar.

-¡Bella!.- gritó Mike al vernos con Jessica a su lado.- No te había visto ¿acabas de llegar?.- me preguntó ignorando completamente a Edward.

-Sí, NOSOTROS acabamos de llegar.- pareció ignorar mi entonación en el plural cuando dijo:

-Wow Bella, luces grandiosa hoy.- miro a Jessica y agregó.-¿No es así Jessica?.-

-Sí, luce fantástica.- contestó con sarcasmo y mala cara. Después volteó a ver a Edward y dijo:

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?.-

-Muy bien.- contestó entre dientes.- ¿Y tú?.-

-También bien, aunque podría estar mejor.- le sonrió a Edward de una manera que pretendía ser seductiva pero que a mí me causo nauseas.

-Pues espero que Mike mejore las cosas para ti.- me acercó más a él antes de agregar.-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, nos dio mucho gusto en saludarlos.-

-Igualmente.- pareció recordar algo.-Pero Bella antes de que te vayas, me preguntaba si ¿podrías guardar un baile para…?.-

-Lo siento Mike, eso no se va a poder.-contestó Edward por mí –Porque Bella va a bailar conmigo toda la noche.- Mike parecía sorprendido por esto y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Edward ya me había sacado de allí.

Cuando finalmente detuvo su paso, me di cuenta de que estábamos en medio de la pista de baile.

-Edward ¿qué hacemos aquí?.-

-Voy a cumplir lo que le dije a Mike sobre bailar contigo toda la noche.- de inmediato mis ojos se abrieron del susto y dije:

-Edward ¿hablas en serio? Ya sabes que yo no sé bailar y con estos zapatos apenas si puedo mantener el equilibrio.-

Él se acercó a mi oído y dijo: -Confía en mi Bella, todo depende de la persona con quien bailes.- puso su mano en mi cintura y la que ya tenía entrelazada con la mía, la elevo un poco.

-Entonces ¿Me concederá el honor de bailar con usted señorita?.- preguntó de manera formal y juguetona después de separarse de mi oído.

Decidí solo asentir y poco a poco comenzamos a movernos con la música, o más bien Edward lo hacía, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una sincronía perfecta con la melodía. Sorprendentemente no lo pise ni una vez y fue hasta entonces cuando comencé a creer en eso de que todo dependía de la persona con la que bailaras.

Lentamente levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la de él y al hacerlo, simplemente de deje hundir en ellos mientras comenzaba a recordar la noche en que habíamos estado juntos.

-¿En qué piensas?.- preguntó él con intriga después de unos minutos.

-Yo…solo recordaba…- mis mejillas se sonrojaron antes de acercarme a él y susurrar.- Recordaba la noche que estuviste en mi casa.-

Él también se sonrojo y dijo: -Ohh… interesante.- me sonrió y agregó.-Espero que sean recuerdos agradables.-

-Créeme, son más que eso.- le contesté, causando que su sonrisa se ampliara y me besara con fuerza.

Estuvimos bailando durante un buen rato hasta que Edward finalmente se detuvo y dijo:

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco ¿quieres ir por algo de tomar?.-

-No gracias, en realidad necesito ir al baño.- dije con sinceridad.-Si quieres mientras yo voy al baño, tú ve a tomarte algo y ahorita te alcanzó.-

-¿Segura?.-

-Claro, ahorita nos vemos.- y después de darle un rápido beso en los labios, me dirigí hacia la puerta del baño.

EDWARD POV

Acabada de terminar de tomar mi bebida y estaba esperando a Bella, cuando noté como James salía de entre la gente y se acercaba a mí.

-Edward, que gusto verte aquí.-

-¿Qué quieres James?.- a pesar de que él era muy buen actor, yo podía identificar cuando usaba un tono hipócrita conmigo.

-Nada, solo quería saludar y ver si podía hablar contigo por un momento.- lo pensé un poco antes de decir:

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?.-

-Te lo diré pero ¿Qué te parece si primero nos vamos a un lugar donde no esté tan fuerte la música?.- lo miré con sospecha y él lo notó.

-Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero hablar.- mantuve mi mirada de sospecha en él.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir, estoy esperando a Bella.- me crucé de brazos

-Anda, prometo que no nos tardaremos, además ella está en el baño ¿no?.Las mujeres tardan años en salir de allí.-

-¿Y si aún así no quiero ir contigo?.- entrecerré mis ojos

-Entonces no sería la mejor elección ni para ti ni para Bella.-

-¡Con ella no te metas James!.- cerré de inmediato mis puños

-No pienso hacerlo Edward, solamente te estoy pidiendo 5 minutos de tu tiempo y después te dejaré en paz, te doy mi palabra.- aún sin estar convencido, le contesté:

-Bien, tú ganas.-

Caminábamos hacia la parte donde había poca gente y la música casi no se escuchaba, y en cuanto llegamos, de inmediato le pregunté:

-Ahora ¿qué es lo que quieres?.- James sonrió antes de decir:

- Quiero regresarte el dinero que me diste y aparte darte los 800 que yo te debo.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Porque cumpliste la apuesta, claro.- ¿Cómo….? Pareció leer mi mente pues agregó.-¿Qué como sé? Digamos que me enteré sin querer cuando tu novia dejó caer accidentalmente esto de su mochila.- sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel que reconocí de inmediato. Esa era la nota que le había dejado a Bella después de haber estado juntos.-¿O acaso me vas a negar que tú le diste esto?.-

-No, no lo niego, pero y eso qué ¿acaso olvidas que yo me salí de la apuesta meses atrás?-

-No, por supuesto que no lo olvido.- por un momento noté el odio en sus ojos antes de que regresara la máscara de amabilidad en ellos.-Pero aún así Edward, creo que sería injusto no reconocer tu logro por acostarte con ella en el tiempo que habíamos establecido.- sentí llenarme completamente de coraje mientras lo oía hablar. Describía a mi Bella como si fuera alguna clase de objeto cuando no lo era y lamentablemente sabía que no podía golpearlo aquí, enfrente de todos los demás aunque me muriera por hacerlo.

BELLA POV

Después de atender mis necesidades humanas y lavarme las manos, alcancé a escuchar unos truenos provenientes de afuera. Al parecer estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte y nadie se había dado cuenta debido al sonido de la música.

Una vez que salí del baño, fui a buscar a Edward en donde estaban las bebidas pero no lo encontré ahí. De repente, alguien me preguntó por atrás:

-¿Buscas a Edward?.- era Laurent

-Si ¿Tú lo has visto?.-

-Esta con James ¿quieres que te lleve con él?.- como no confiaba en él, le pregunté:

-¿Están lejos de aquí?.-

-No, solo se fueron a donde la música esta baja para poder hablar.- ¿Hablar? Eso realmente me extraño, pues yo creía que Edward ya no se llevaba con James.-¿Entonces quieres que te lleve o no?.-

Solo asentí antes de comenzar a seguirlo de manera lenta. Nos alejamos del ruido de la música tal como él había dicho y llegamos a una parte donde solo había pocas personas platicando y tomando agua.

-Él está por allí.- apuntó entre la gente y esta vez, yo sola me abrí paso entre las personas hasta que finalmente vi a Edward hablando con James, con su espalda hacia mí.

Mientras me acercaba lentamente a ellos, alcancé a escuchar lo que decían

-Edward, creo que sería injusto no reconocer tu logro por acostarte con ella en el tiempo que habíamos establecido.- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- Ahora veo eres todo un hombre y admito mi error al haberte llamado gay.- vi como guardo rápidamente algo en su bolsillo y después saco dinero de él…bastante dinero. -Así que toma, aquí están los 160 dólares por haber ganado la apuesta.- ¿Apuesta? ¿Todo esto fue por una apuesta? No lo podía creer, esto no podía estar sucediendo. Edward solo me utilizo. Jamás le importe en realidad.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas mientras sentía como mi corazón se partía a la mitad y luego en pedazos. Al mismo tiempo, respiración se dificulto, haciendo que varios voltearan a verme, incluyendo a Edward y James.

Vi como los ojos de Edward pasaron con rapidez de sorpresa a horror como si yo le importara, pero yo sabía que no era así, porque todo había sido una actuación…una mentira que me creí como estúpida.

No lo soportaba…tenía que salir de allí. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y sin importarme que apenas pudiera caminar, corrí hacia la pista de baile dejando que más lágrimas salieran de mi sin control.

-¡Bella!.- escuché a Edward gritar y yo aceleré mi paso. A pesar de que mi visión se había vuelto borrosa, logré ver a Emmett a lo lejos y corrí hacia él.

-Emmett necesito que me prestes las llaves de tu coche.- le dije con mi voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Bella ¿qué tienes?.- preguntó preocupado.-¿Qué paso?.-

-N..nada, s..solo no me siento bien, por favor préstame tu llaves para irme a casa.-

Me las dio, no sin antes decir:

-Eso definitivamente no es nada Bella ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron?.-

-¡Bella!.- volví a escuchar a Edward decir mientras corría hacia mí. Sin decirle nada más a Emmett, comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero no llegué muy lejos, porque en eso, alguien me detuvo por el brazo:

-Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte…- suplicó Edward

-¡¿Explicarme qué?! ¿Qué lo que James dijo era mentira?.- eso era lo que yo quería escuchar, que todo había sido un invento de James, pero en cuanto vi como Edward bajaba la mirada, supe que no era así.

-No, no fue mentira, pero…- susurró

-¿Entonces solo jugaste con mis sentimientos para poder ganar dinero? ¡¿Me hiciste creer que me amabas para acostarte conmigo?!.- aunque sabía que estaba llamando la atención, no me importo en absoluto.

-No...- comenzó a decir, pero no lo deje continuar.

-Pues felicidades, lo lograste, espero que disfrutes mucho del dinero que ganaste.- vi como sus ojos comenzaron a verse brillosos como si quisiera llorar, pero esta vez él no me iba a engañar. Cuando quise caminar hacia la puerta, su brazo no me dejo, así que le grité:

-¡Suéltame Edward!.- pero no lo hizo

-¡¿Qué no la escuchaste imbécil?!.- dijo Emmett mientras tomaba a Edward de la camisa causando que me soltara.- ¡Dijo que la soltaras!.- aunque sentí una gran necesidad de salvar a Edward de mi hermano, simplemente me dirigí hacia la puerta sin ver atrás.

Al salir, la lluvia me mojó completamente, pero no me importó y mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta de mi hermano, uno de mis tacones se rompió y me caí en el pavimento.

Me sentía tan débil y destrozada en ese momento, que en lugar de levantarme y seguir con mi camino, puse mis manos en mi rostro y lloré fuertemente dejando escapar todo lo que sentía.

De repente, una mano se poso en mi hombro y yo pensé que era Emmett, hasta que una voz que conocía a la perfección dijo:

-Perdóname Bella.- por alguna extraña razón, se escuchaba destrozado.

Me levanté del piso con lentitud y cuando lo encaré, le dije en voz baja:

-Yo confié en ti Edward, te abrí mi corazón y tú solo…solo…-solté otro sollozo

-Escúchame…-

-¡No!.- contesté con fuerza.-Ya con tus mentiras fue más que suficiente.- y dicho eso, comencé a caminar hacia la camioneta, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Edward se puso frente a mí y dijo mientras prácticamente se arrodillaba:

-Por favor Bella, te lo suplico, escúchame solo por un momento.-

-No.- lo rodeé y abrí la puerta del coche. Pero antes de subir, decidí hacerle una última pregunta a Edward.

-Edward, solo contéstame algo con sinceridad, si es que puedes hacerlo- al verlo asentir, agregué:-¿Fue cierto cuando me dijiste que yo era la primera o eso también fue otra de tus mentiras?.-

-No Bella, yo nunca te mentí en eso, tú siempre serás la primera y la única.- sus ojos mostraron un brillo de pura honestidad, a pesar de las lágrimas que salían de ellos. Yo solo asentí ante sus palabras, antes de entrar al coche y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

**_Ahora sí, Bella ya sabe la verdad.... D:_**

**_Mientras escribia esto, tuve ganas de llorar. Realmente no me gusta que Bella y Edward esten separados._**

**_Espero que me digan si les gusto o no el capitulo..._**


	21. Dolor

**Continuamos con la historia...**

BELLA POV

-¿No crees que deberíamos despertarla? Ha estado durmiendo por más de 12 horas.- escuché una voz decir

-No Jacob, déjala descansar, la pobre tuvo una noche fatal por lo que me cuentas.-

-Sí, la tuvo.- suspiró.-Aún no puedo creer que ese…ese malnacido se haya atrevido a jugar con Bella de esa manera.- se escuchaba bastante enojado.-Te juró lo que lo quiero hacer ahora, es irle a romper la cara por lo que le hizo.-

-Te entiendo Jacob, pero eso no ayudaría en nada.-

Mientras las voces seguían hablando, comencé a abrir mis ojos con lentitud y después de que mi vista se ajustara a la luz, pude ver a Jacob y Billy en la cocina. Me incorporé en el sillón donde me había quedado dormida y a los pocos segundos, Jacob se encontró a mi lado y dijo:

-Buenos días Bella ¿Dormiste bien?.- solo asentí

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-

-Creo…creo que un poco mejor que ayer.- esta vez él asintió.

-Bella, si quieres, en el cuarto de mi hermana hay ropa que puedes usar, porque me imagino que te quieres cambiar.- fue entonces cuando recordé que aún traía puesto el vestido azul de la fiesta.

-Sí, tienes razón, eso me agradaría mucho.- y dicho eso, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el cuarto de su hermana.

Después de dejarme sola, tomé del closet unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga para usar. En cuanto me cambie, decidí darme un vistazo al espejo y al hacerlo, descubrí que estaba hecha todo un desastre. Intenté arreglarme un poco antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirme a la cocina, donde Jacob estaba esperándome.

-Bella, te dejé un plato de cereal y leche en la mesa para que comas.-

-Gracias.-

Aunque en realidad no tenía mucha hambre, me serví el cereal de todos modos y mientras comía recordé a Emmett y Charlie.

-¡No es posible!.- exclamé con pánico

-¿Qué sucede Bella?.- preguntó Jacob preocupado.

-Olvide avisarles a Emmett y Charlie que estoy aquí.-

-Tranquila, yo le hablé a Emmett anoche para avisarle.-

-¿En serio?.-

-Sí.-

- Jacob, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad yo…-

-Bella, no hay nada que agradecer.- cuando iba a protestar por eso, la puerta de entrada se abrió y alguien dijo:

-Hola Jacob…¿Qué hace ella aquí?.-

-Vino de visita Leah.- dijo Jacob entre dientes.-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?.-

-Supongo que no.- contestó.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- comenté mientras me ponía de pie.

- Bella, no tienes que…- comenzó a decir Jacob pero lo interrumpí:

-Lo sé, pero pienso que ya es hora de regresar, no quiero preocupar más a Emmett y Charlie.-

-En ese caso déjame acompañarte hasta el coche.- caminamos a la salida no sin antes notar mirada asesina de Leah hacia mí.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta de mi hermano, le dije:

-De verdad gracias por todo Jacob.-

-Ni lo menciones, como te dije antes, no hay nada que agradecer.- le sonreí con tristeza antes de darme la vuelta hacia la puerta del coche.

-Bella…- regresé mi atención a él.-Antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte que Edward no solo es un maldito por lo que te hizo, sino también un tarado por dejar ir lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.- me estremecí cuando dijo el nombre de Edward.-Y quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré allí para ti.-

Como respuesta, simplemente lo abracé con fuerza y después de separarnos, me subí a la camioneta para ir a casa.

Durante el camino de regreso, pensé en lo sucedido ayer, cuando mi noche de ensueño terminó como una horrible pesadilla de la cual jamás me despertaría…. Me resultaba tan difícil creer que todo había sido una farsa para Edward, que todos los momentos, las sonrisas, los besos, las caricias no significaron nada para él…

Las nuevas lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos comenzaron a hacer tan borroso el trayecto, que por un momento pensé que tendría que parar a mitad del camino para poderme recuperar.

Cuando finalmente entré a Forks y vi mi casa de lejos, sentí un dolor indescriptible en el pecho que me hizo recordar la razón por la cual no llegue ahí ayer…. y era que en ese lugar, había demasiados recuerdos de él. Recuerdos que jamás podría olvidar ni aunque lo intentara…

-Bella - dijo Emmett con alivio cuando me vio entrar por la puerta y se acercó a mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

-Emmett, tenías razón.- lloré sobre su pecho.-Debí haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que alejara de él. Fui una tonta al creer que había cambiado.-

-Shh…-acarició mi cabello.-No te culpes hermanita, tú no fuiste la única persona a la que engaño y me incluyo en la lista.-

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, cuando de repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Emmett de manera brusca se separó de mí, caminó hacia el teléfono y lo desconecto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- le pregunté desconcertada.

-Porque lo más seguro es que sea ese imbécil, se la ha pasado marcando toda la mañana.- ¿Edward? ¿Para qué? –Al parecer no entendió con la lección que le di ayer.-

-¿Lección?.- mi respiración se aceleró y solo esperaba que no se refiera a lo que creía.

-Sí, lección ¿acaso creíste que iba a dejarlo irse como si nada después de lo que te hizo?.- mi corazón se aceleró cuando me imagine a Edward siendo golpeado por mi hermano.

-No debiste hacerlo.- susurré mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y luego subí a mi cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta, supe de inmediato que necesitaba distraerme para no pensar en lo que mi hermano me acababa de decir, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Volteé a ver toda la habitación con desesperación para encontrar algo que me pudiera ayudar, pero no encontraba nada hasta que de repente, vi la computadora. Sí, eso podría ayudar, tal vez si revisaba los correos de Renée….

Encendí la computadora y al entrar a mi cuenta, vaya sorpresa que me lleve, tenía 67 mensajes sin leer enviados por Edward. ¿Acaso no me había dañado ya lo suficiente?.

Decidí no leerlos y después de borrarlos todos, apagué la computadora y me deje caer en la cama, donde estuve llorando hasta que el sueño me venció.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con rapidez sin ningún cambio positivo en mí. Aún me sentía demasiado deprimida por lo sucedido y la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba llorando. Tanto las llamadas como los correos y después cartas, continuaron en aumento y después de considerarlo durante varias noches, finalmente decidí regresarme a vivir con Renée mientras comenzaba la universidad, pues ya no soportaba estar en la ciudad que me recordaba tanto a él.

A pesar de que todos se entristecieron al conocer mi decisión, me apoyaron incondicionalmente en lo que necesite para poder irme. Ya habían pasado una semana desde aquel día y ahora me encontraba sentada en el aeropuerto, esperando a que mi vuelo fuera llamado:

-Pasajeros con destino a Arizona, favor de abordar.-

-Llegó la hora.- les dije a todos mientras me ponía de pie.

Alice de inmediato me abrazó mientras sollozaba:

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Bella, entiendo la razón por la que te vas, pero prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto.-

-Lo prometo.- en cuanto me soltó, Emmett se acerco y vi sus ojos un poco brillosos.

-Hermanita, realmente te voy a extrañar.- dijo en voz baja y fui yo quien lo abracé.

-Yo también Emmett, gracias por todo.- me regresó el abrazó con fuerza y tuve problemas para respirar.

-Aire…-dije con la poca voz que me quedaba y de inmediato me soltó.

-Lo lamento, a veces no me mido.- me sonrió

Después de despedirme de Rose y Jasper, me acerqué a Charlie y para sorpresa de todos, él también me abrazó:

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella?.-

-Sí papá.-

-En ese caso, espero que te vaya muy bien en Phoenix.-

-Gracias.-

-Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida aquí.- me soltó. En eso, volvieron a anunciar que tenía que abordar y esta vez, tomé mi maleta y me dirigí hacia el lugar de abordaje.

EDWARD POV

Bella se iría hoy a Phoenix y todo por mi culpa, por haber hecho esa asquerosa apuesta y nunca decirle nada. Aún recordaba claramente su mirada cuando se enteró de la verdad, con sus ojos llenos de dolor, decepción, tristeza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y me dolía, me dolía en lo más profundo saber que yo fui el causante de eso. Desde aquel día sentía un gran hueco en el pecho que jamás había sentido antes y una tristeza que me era difícil de describir.

En eso, alguien tocó levemente mi puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, antes de abrir y decir:

-Hijo ¿puedo pasar?.- era Carlisle

Solo asentí y él camino hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-

-Pues las costillas ya no me molestan y mi pierna ya está con nueva.-

-No me refiero a las heridas Edward, me refiero a tu situación emocional.-

-¿Emocional?.-

-Sí Edward, desde la fiesta, ya no comes ni duermes bien, luces totalmente demacrado y no por los golpes que te dieron.-

-Lo sé.-

-Mira hijo, sé que cometiste un error, un gran error que te costó tu relación con Bella, pero recuerda que los errores que cometemos son para que aprendamos de ellos y no para darnos por vencidos, contéstame algo ¿de verdad la amas?.-

-Como a nada en este mundo.- contesté

-Entonces lucha por ella, no te des por vencido tan fácil.- analicé por un momento sus palabras y dije mientras me paraba:

-Tienes toda la razón.- no podía perderla sin que me escuchara antes.-¿Qué hora es?.-

-Las 4:45 ¿por?.-

-El vuelo sale a las 5, no llegaré a tiempo.- y corrí hacia la puerta gritando: -Gracias papá.-

Subí a mi Volvo y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto. Al llegar, corrí evadiendo a las todas las personas hacia donde Alice me dijo que ella abordaría. Mi respiración se acelero y de repente, a lo lejos vi a Rosalie, me acerqué a ella y pregunté:

-¿Dónde esta Bella?.-

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?.-

-Vine a hablar con Bella o por lo menos intentar hacerlo.- sus ojos se entristecieron antes de decir lo que más temía.

-Lo siento Edward, pero su vuelo salió desde hace 5 minutos.-

**_En realidad, no sucede nada interesante en el capitulo porque solo quise mostrar el dolor que ambos sentian por lo sucedido._**

**_¿Qué hara Edward ahora que Bella se fue a Phoenix?..._**

**_Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado :D Realmente me inspiran a continuar._**


	22. Explicaciones

**Siento si a algunos ya no les ha agradado la historia, y aunque me encantan de verdad todas sus sugerencias para la historia, no la quiero alargar mucho...**

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo muy corto dedicado a todas las lectoras...**

BELLA POV

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegué a Phoenix y tanto Renée como Phil me recibieron muy bien. Me sorprendió que mi viejo cuarto estuviera exactamente igual que como lo dejé antes de irme a Forks, a excepción de que estaba un poco más polvorienta. Durante esos días, no había salido para nada de la casa y solo me dedique a limpiar mi cuarto o leer libros, además de cocinar. Me percaté que a Renée le hacían falta muchas cosas básicas para la cocina, así que hoy iría al supermercado para comprarlas.

-¿Qué haces Bella?.- me preguntó mi mamá mientras se sentaba a lado mío en la mesa.

-Escribir una lista de las cosas que se necesitan en la casa.-

-¿Vas a ir de compras?.-

-Sí, solo acabo esto y me voy.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?.-

-No, gracias mamá, yo puedo encargarme de esto.- le sonreí

- Bien, pero si cambias de parecer, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.- sonrío y asentí antes de que se fuera.

Una vez que termine con la lista, tomé un poco de dinero y salí de la casa. Mientras caminaba por la calle, miré hacia el parque que estaba enfrente y me pareció ver a alguien recargado en uno de los árboles a lo lejos que se parecía mucho a Edward…No claro que no podía ser él. Después de sacudir mi cabeza, volví a mirar hacia el parque, pero para mi sorpresa, él ya no estaba allí.

Seguí con mi camino hacia el supermercado y al llegar, no tarde mucho en conseguir todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando me forme para pagar las cosas, alguien dijo mi nombre:

-¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa!.- era una amiga de mi mamá que nos ayudo cuando nos mudamos aquí.

-Hola Sra. Stryder.-

-Que gusto verte de nuevo, creí que estabas con tu papá.-

-Sí, lo estaba, pero regrese hace 3 días.-

-Te entiendo, Phoenix es un lugar difícil de olvidar ¿cierto?.- asentí a pesar de que ese no era el motivo de mi regreso y para mi sorpresa, ella agregó: -Pero ese no es el motivo por el cual regresaste, lo puedo ver en tu mirada.- yo solo agache la cabeza.- Estoy segura de que es por un chico ¿verdad?.- estaba a punto de contestarle cuando dijo: -Perdón eso no me incumbe.- no le dije nada pues fue entonces cuando llegó mi turno de pagar. Cuando terminé con eso, simplemente me despedí de ella:

-Adiós Sra. Stryder, me dio gusto verla de nuevo.-

-Igualmente querida, espero verte pronto.- camine hacia la salida cuando de repente, agregó.-Bella…- la miré.-Aunque no se cual haya sido el problema, recuerda que los hombres suelen hacer cosas estúpidas, es su naturaleza y solo espero que todo se resuelva pronto.- me sonrió y con eso, seguí mi camino.

Al llegar a la casa, noté que la casa estaba muy silenciosa, cosa que me extraño bastante. Entré en la cocina y deje las compras en la mesa, donde había una pequeña nota que decía:

**Hija, Phil y yo tuvimos que salir. Regresaremos para antes de la cena, así que no te preocupes.**

**Por cierto, hay una sorpresa esperando en tu cuarto.**

**Mamá**

En cuanto termine de leer, subí las escaleras y poco antes de entrar a mi cuarto, encontré unos pétalos de rosa tirados en el piso que pasaban por debajo de la puerta. Lentamente la abrí, y simplemente me quede sin habla cuando vi el interior. Todo mi cuarto estaba lleno de flores, tan bellas, que se parecían a las de prado en el que Edward y yo….¿Acaso abría sido él quien las puso aquí? ¿Y si no fue mi imaginación cuando me pareció verlo en el parque? Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante mis pensamientos, cuando de repente, pareció detenerse, cuando una voz suave dijo detrás de mí:

-Hola Bella.- me volteé con lentitud y vi a Edward en el marco de la puerta con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Lucía realmente fatal, estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba, además de que a su cabello le faltaba brillo y tenía ojeras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-Yo…necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Hablar?.- comencé a enojarme.-¿Sobre qué? ¿De cómo me rompiste el corazón?.-

-No, yo solo…- no lo deje terminar

-¿Y si yo no quiero hablar contigo?.-

-Al menos escúchame, por favor.- lo pensé por un momento, hasta que finalmente dije:

-No.- me acerqué a la puerta y la cerré con fuerza en su cara. Después de darle la espalda, me recargue en ella y me deje caer al piso mientras lloraba. Abracé mis piernas y solo espere a que Edward se fuera, no quería verlo, pues cada vez que lo hacía, la herida en mi corazón se abría más.

-Bella.- escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta.- no me voy a ir hasta que no me escuches.- no le respondí nada y solo seguí llorando. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando escuché un suspiró por parte de Edward y dijo:

-Bien, si no me vas a abrir, creo que tendré que hablar desde aquí afuera.- hizo una pausa, y al ver que no diría nada, continuó: - Bella, yo quiero que sepas que antes de conocerte estaba totalmente perdido, creía que el ser popular entre la gente era lo mejor del mundo y fue por eso mismo comencé a juntarme con James y Laurent.- volvió a suspirar -Los veía como un modelo a seguir y hacía todo lo que ellos me pedían. Empecé a salir con chicas que luego botaba porque me decían que lo hiciera y aunque al principio yo no estaba de acuerdo, después comencé a disfrutarlo.- ¿porque me decía todo esto?.- Y como sabes, esto hizo que mi relación con mis viejos amigos, comenzara a deteriorarse. Me veían con cara de decepción y enojo, y solo yo pensaba que era porque estaban celosos de mí.- río para sí mismo.-Ahora sé lo estúpido que fui por creer eso.- por lo menos lo admitía.

-Las cosas se quedaron así por un tiempo, hasta que a James ya no le basto que solo me besara a las chavas con quien salía. Comenzó a presionarme para que me las llevara a la cama, pero nunca pude ceder, era como si algo no me permitiera hacerlo, como si en mi subconsciente supiera que tenía que esperar por la persona correcta.- su voz era sincera.- Fue entonces cuando tú apareciste en mi vida. Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, lo único que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que eras. Pensé en invitarte a salir en ese día, pero cuando recordé quien era tu hermano, decidí no hacerlo.- sonreí levemente al recordar a Emmett.-Después vino lo de la apuesta que hice con James, en el cual yo tenía que acostarme contigo para antes de la graduación- sentí como se me formaba un nudo en el estomago ante sus palabras.- Es cierto que me acerqué a ti por esa razón, pero en cuanto comencé a conocerte y noté que eras diferente a las demás, juró que ya ni siquiera me acordaba de la apuesta. Gracias a ti, me di cuenta de lo imbécil que fui al intentar cambiar y finalmente pude ver con claridad a James y Laurent. Contigo comencé a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie más y cuando menos me di cuenta, yo ya estaba completamente enamorado de ti.- lloré de nuevo.- El día en que me dijiste que también me amabas, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. No podía creer que un ángel como tú, pudiera sentir eso por mí después de la manera como me había comportado.- se quedó callado por un momento.- De inmediato cancelé la apuesta con James e intenté decírtelo en varias ocasiones, pero temía tu reacción.- su voz comenzó a entrecortarse.- Yo…yo no quería perderte.-

-Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad, pero quiero que sepas todo lo que hubo entre nosotros, también fue real para mí. Aquella noche que estuvimos juntos, no lo hice por la apuesta.- lloré más fuerte.- Las flores que te traje, representan eso. Todos los momentos especiales que compartí contigo.-

-Bella, no vine aquí para que me perdonaras, porque sé que no lo merezco. Vine porque necesitaba que supieras la verdad, toda la verdad- hubo un poco de silencio antes de que agregará:

-Antes de irme, quiero confesarte que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, que por ti, ahora soy un mejor hombre de lo que nunca fui y solo espero que seas feliz. La persona que escojas para compartir tu vida, será la más afortunada del mundo.-

-Te amo profundamente y siempre lo haré. Adiós Bella.- escuché pasos por el pasillo y después por las escaleras. Yo aún estaba intentando digerir todo lo que me había dicho cuando oí como la puerta de entrada se abría.

EDWARD POV

Listo. Ya no había nada más por hacer, le había dicho todo lo que sentía y ahora, mientras caminaba hacia en parque, intentaba pensar de lo que sería de mi vida sin Bella en él.

Sentí como finalmente salieron las lágrimas que me había guardado y no me moleste en limpiarlas para aparentar.

De repente, escuché a Bella gritar:

-¡Edward!.- de inmediato me di la vuelta, y allí estaba ella, en medio de la calle, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.-Edward, yo….- sin decir nada más, cerró sus ojos.

En eso, vi como un auto que se había dado la vuelta, se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mi Bella. Quería gritar, pero la voz se me apagó del susto, así que corrí con todo lo que tenía hacía ella y la empuje fuera del camino. Por un momento, sentí felicidad de verla a salvo, hasta que escuché un claxon y vi una luz acercarse a mí, antes de que todo se volviera negro y un ángel gritara con terror:

-¡¡EDWARD!!.-

**_Lamentablemente, Edward aquí no es un vampiro, así que no puede salir ileso._**

**_Espero subir rápidamente el capítulo que sigue y prometo que sera más largo que este._**

**_Nicole Weasley Cullen _**


	23. Despertar

**Penúltimo capi!!! espero que lo disfruten**

BELLA POV

_No, esto no puede estar pasando…_me repetía una y otra vez a mi misma mientras estaba sentada en una silla del hospital llorando sin parar. Edward aún seguía en urgencias y no sabía cuál era su estado. Aún tenía con claridad en mi mente su rostro poco antes de que el coche lo impactara. Todo era mi culpa, si yo no hubiera parado a mitad de la calle, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-¿Isabella Swan?.- preguntó un doctor mientras se me acercaba. Después de asentir, pregunté:

-¿Cómo esta él? ¿Cómo esta Edward?.- mi voz emanaba pánico

-Por el momento se encuentra estable, afortunadamente solo tuvo contusiones, fracturas y un desgarre muscular.- sentí un poco de alivio antes de decir:

-¿Puedo verlo?.-

-Aún no, voy a hacerle un último chequeo y en cuanto termine, mandaré a la enfermera para que la deje pasar.-

-Gracias Doctor…- ahora recordaba que no sabía su nombre.

-O´Shea y de nada, es mi trabajo.- y con eso, se fue.

Volví a sentarme en la silla y pocos segundos después escuché a mi madre decir preocupada:

-Bella hija ¿Cómo esta Edward?.-

-Está estable y por suerte no tuvo nada grave, pero…- comencé a llorar de nuevo y ella me abrazó.

-Shh…todo va a salir bien.-

- Tengo que hablarle a sus papás, no sé cómo les voy a decir que….- no pude terminar y seguí llorando.

-Yo ya les hablé hija, me dijeron que tomarían el primer avión a Phoenix.- no sabía cómo podría verlos después de esto.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.-

-No, no lo es.-

-Claro que sí, si yo no me hubiera parado en medio de la calle…-

-Fue un accidente.-

-Mamá, él pudo haber muerto. Debería ser yo la internada, no él….no él.- me abrazó más fuerte y en eso una muchacha dijo:

-¿Señorita?.- voltea a verla.-El Dr. O´Shea dice que ya puede entrar a ver al paciente.- asentí y después de soltarme del abrazo de mi madre, la seguí hasta una habitación.

-Aquí es.- dijo señalándome la puerta. Me acerqué y la abrí con lentitud.

Nada me había preparado para lo que vi dentro. A Edward acostado en una cama de hospital, con varios golpes y cortadas por toda su cara y brazo, mientras que el otro estaba enyesado y tenía tubos conectados a su cuerpo.

No sé como lo hice, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba sentada en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y tomé su mano.

-Edward.- susurré.-Lo siento.- fue lo único que pude decir antes de besar su mano y seguir llorando por varias horas más.

Cuando ya estaba dormida, de repente, escuché unos sollozos provenientes de la puerta y en cuanto me desperté, vi a Alice y Esme llorando desde la entrada mientras observaban a Edward.

-¿Alice? ¿Esme?.- pregunté con voz ronca. Lo único que hicieron fue acercarse a mí y Alice me abrazo.

-Alice… él me saco del camino y….- le expliqué

-Lo sé, Renée nos contó todo.- por primera vez su voz se escuchaba apagada.

-Lo lamento.-

-¿Por qué lo lamentas?.-

-Porque yo cause todo esto.-

-No Bella, nada de esto fue tu culpa.-

-Yo…- iba a protestar

-Alice tiene razón Bella.- comentó Esme y yo solo suspiré frustrada.-Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió.- asentí levemente a pesar de no estar de acuerdo y pregunté:

-¿Dónde está Carlisle?.-

-Está platicando con el doctor que atendió a Edward sobre su estado.- contestó Esme, y en eso, escuchamos un quejido proveniente de Edward y rápidamente volví a tomar su mano y la acaricie.

-Bella.- susurró él entre sueños

-Aquí estoy Edward.- le dije y solo escuché un respiro de alivio de su parte. Hubo silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que Carlisle entró al cuarto y le preguntó a Esme.

-¿Aún no ha despertado?.-

-No, aún no.- contestó con tristeza.-¿Crees que tardara mucho en hacerlo?.-

-Espero que no.- hizo una pausa y lo sentí verme por un momento antes preguntarme:

-¿Bella?.- lo volteé a ver.-¿Desde cuándo has estado aquí con él?.-

-Desde que me dejaron pasar.-

-¿Y no has salido para nada?.- solo negué con la cabeza.-Entonces me imagino que no has comido nada desde ayer.- no contesté.

-Bella, entiendo y apreció que no quieras separarte de mi hijo, pero creo que es necesario que comas algo, no queremos que te enfermes.-

-Sí Bella, yo no quiero verte enferma.- dijo Alice tomándome la mano libre y jalándome hacia la salida.

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes Bella, yo iré contigo.-

-No, pero…- miré a Carlisle y al parecer él entendió lo que quería decir, pues me dijo con seriedad:

-Prometo avisarte si sucede cualquier cambio.-

-Gracias.- contesté y luego seguí a Alice.

Al entrar a la cafetería, me sorprendió encontrar a mi mamá sentada en una mesa junto con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

-Chicos.- dijo Alice acercándose a la mesa.- ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?.-

-Llegamos hace como media hora.- contestó Rose.- ¿Cómo sigue Edward?.-

-Aún no despierta.- contestó Alice con voz entrecortada y Jasper se acercó para abrazarla.

-Lamento escuchar eso hija.- comentó Renée y en ese instante sentí ganas de llorar y Emmett me abrazó. Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que me soltó y yo lo miré extrañada.

-No entiendo.- le dije.-¿Por qué viniste?.-

-Bella, yo sé que a pesar de todo, tú sigues amando a Edward y después de que lo que hizo por ti, me siento muy agradecido con él.-sonrió con tristeza.-Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado como lo hice.- susurró antes de soltarme para que me sentara en la mesa junto a él.

Mientras intentaba comer y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos días, todos comenzaron a turnarse para entrar a ver a Edward. Pasaron 2 horas y lo único que logre comer hasta entonces fue medio sándwich y un sorbo de mi jugo. Quería entrar a ver a Edward de nuevo, pero tenía que esperar a que saliera alguien de la habitación para poder hacerlo.

En eso, Emmett entró corriendo a la cafetería seguido de Rose y cuando llegó a mi mesa, dijo algo que esperaba oír desde que ocurrió el accidente:

-Despertó.- rápidamente me puse de pie y corrí hasta la habitación de Edward, sin importarme nada más.

En cuanto entré, todos voltearon a verte y pude notar el cambio en el ambiente de la habitación. Ya no había tristeza ni preocupación, sino alivio y felicidad.

-Bella.- dijo Edward cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. De verdad había extrañado ver ese verde de sus ojos y me dolía recordar que se pudieron haber perdido para siempre.

Caminé hacia donde estaba él y note que todos salieron del cuarto para darnos un poco de privacidad. Me senté en la silla que estaba junto a su cama y le dije:

-Hola Edward ¿cómo te sientes?.- su mirada se volvió de sorpresa

-Bastante bien, aunque el brazo aún me molesta un poco.- asentí levemente.-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo éstas?.-

-Bien.- miré hacia el piso.

-¿De verdad?.-

-Si.-

-Bella.- lo miré.-¿Por qué estás aquí?.- no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero era lógico que le molestara mi presencia, después de lo que le había hecho pasar.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.- me levanté de mi silla pero él tomo mi muñeca antes de que pudiera hacer algo más.

-No, no lo decía por eso.- explicó.- En realidad, me gusta que estés aquí, pero…estoy confundido.-

-¿Confundido? ¿Por qué?.-

-Creí que me odiabas.-

-Yo no te odio Edward.- admití.-No podría aunque lo intentara.- algunas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas cuando dije eso.-Además ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando tú salvaste mi vida y casi mueres por mi culpa?.- susurré

-¡Eso no fue tu culpa!.-replicó él.

-¡Sí lo fue!.- lloré aún más fuerte.- Si yo te hubiera escuchado antes, nada de esto habría pasado.-

- Por favor Bella, no llores.- suplico él.

- No sé lo que hubiera hecho si tú….- no pude terminar.

-Pero nada me pasó, aquí estoy.- acarició mi mano.

-Cuando ese coche te atropelló fue como si mi corazón hubiera sido apuñalado varias veces en ese instante y quiero que sepas que yo….yo….te amo.- vi como a él se le iluminó el rostro ante mis palabras

-¿En serio?.-

-Sí… y mucho.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me perdonaste?.- preguntó con esperanza

-Sí Edward, ya te perdone, pero… eso no quiere decir que confié del todo en ti.- fui sincera.- Sé que después de lo que paso debería hacerlo, pero…-

-Entiendo.- dijo él mientras me acercaba a él para abrazarme y después me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿No te estoy lastimando?.- pregunté preocupada

-Para nada, nunca he estado mejor.- acarició mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos.

-Edward, yo…yo solo necesito tiempo para volver a confiar en ti.-

-Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.- dijo finalmente mientras me recargaba en su pecho.

_**Un capítulo más y la historia se termina. Quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir leyendo... de verdad lo apreció, al igual que a cada uno de sus reviews aunque luego no los conteste...**_

_**Un abrazo y beso a todos...Nicole.W.C.**_


	24. Epilogo

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y quiero que sepan que este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de la historia:**

**  
Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18  
Anto Story  
Meriba  
Amelie 666  
sakuraplatina  
Tsukisaku  
kathesweet  
cullen lua XD  
Caro06vania  
cr89  
MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN  
Joslin Weasley  
aleyu  
Isis Janet  
Yami Uma  
mayiro-bibiHale  
DiliCullen  
Sweet Doll x  
Prinzeziitha Cullen  
EdwardKaname  
Carmen Cullen 116  
MandySwanCullen  
Suiza Cullen Swan  
meco2008  
Maritza Cullen  
alisea  
gaby de cullen  
yosep-cm  
deniziithaw  
lili-cherry-uhiha  
Dianight vampire  
aycenten  
Antzoni  
jeidh  
Diana Prenze  
marihel  
lagrimas-oscuras  
sarita26  
Yosbelt Cullen**

**A mis amigos, Gabby, Cheny, Vero, Kike y Sam (Nessie) que me han ayudado MUCHO...**

**Espero no que no haya olvidado mencionar a nadie, sino, haganmelo saber.**

**Bueno, aquí esta el último capitulo!!! Espero que les guste....**

_8 años después…_

BELLA POV

Acababa de acostar a Seth cuando salí de su cuarto, caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de al lado y en cuanto abrí la puerta, vi a Edward contándole una historia a nuestra hija que me sonó bastante familiar:

-….cuando despertó, la princesa finalmente lo perdono y ese fue el momento más feliz para él.-

-¿Y regresaron a su reino, papi?.-

-Sí y varios años después se casaron, tuvieron hijos y vivieron felices para siempre.- sonreí para mí misma cuando escuché esa última parte. Sonaba como si todo hubiera sido tan sencillo…

Aún recordaba el día que regrese a Forks después de que dieron de alta a Edward del hospital y como me costó trabajo volver a confiar en él. Tuvieron que pasar 6 largos meses para que eso sucediera y volviéramos a comenzar de nuevo una relación como novios. Edward realmente fue muy paciente y cariñoso conmigo durante todo ese tiempo y afortunadamente para él, los dos fuimos a la universidad de Dartmouth.

Nuestro segundo noviazgo fue totalmente perfecto, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones tuviéramos desacuerdos, pues hubo total honestidad y confianza entre nosotros. Mi amor por él creció cada día más y más, si es que eso era posible. Después de casi dos años, para mi sorpresa, él me propuso matrimonio en una visita que hicimos a la playa de la Push, fue completamente romántico, puso velas por la arena y llegamos gusto a la hora del crepúsculo. Al principio yo no estaba muy segura de querer casarme con él en ese momento, porque aún estábamos en universidad y estábamos muy jóvenes, pero después de analizar toda la situación y recordar por todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar hasta allí, finalmente acepte sin dudar.

Al poco tiempo de casados, recibí otra gran sorpresa al enterarme que estaba embarazada y cuando se lo dije a Edward, su reacción fue totalmente distinta a lo que me imaginaba. Pensé que se enojaría conmigo por no haberme cuidado porque todavía éramos estudiantes, pero en su lugar, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al igual que un extraño brillo en sus ojos antes de abrazarme y besarme con fuerza.

-Wow, que linda historia.- dijo Reneesme con alegría.-Me gusto mucho, aunque el príncipe fue un tonto.-

-¿Un tonto?.- preguntó intrigado mi esposo.

-Sí, fue un tonto por aposcar el beso de la princesa.-

-Es apostar, mi cielo.- le sonrió.- Y ¿sabes? Yo también pienso que lo fue.-

-Papi ¿qué les paso a los malos?.-

-Los sacaron del reino y nadie los volvió a ver nunca más. Algunas personas en el pueblo dijeron que fueron comidos por lobos en el bosque.- en eso yo recordé las caras de James y Laurent pocos días después de regresar a Forks, cuando nos vieron juntos en el parque. Lucían sorprendidos, confundidos y enojados, sobre todo James, quien parecía que iba a estallar. Después de eso, nunca más los volvimos a ver, pero años después nos enteramos que los dos habían sido expulsados de la universidad por seducir a las personas indebidas y que ahora tenían muchos problemas para conseguir trabajo.

-Mañana le contaré la historia a Jacob, le va a encantar la parte de los lobos.- comentó emocionada Reneesme y vi de inmediato el recelo en los ojos de Edward que siempre ponía cuando ella mencionaba el nombre de su mejor amigo, que resultaba ser hijo de mi amigo Jacob y Leah.

-¿Le gustan los lobos?.-

-Sí, mucho, es su animal favorito.-

-¿En serio?.- mi hija solo asintió y comenzó a frotarse los ojos poco antes de bostezar.

-Bien princesa, creó que ya es hora de dormir para ti.- dijo Edward mientras acomodaba sus sabanas.-Mañana tienes escuela y ya sabes que a mamá no le gusta que te duermas tarde.-

Reneesme se recostó en su almohada sin protestar, dio otro bostezo y dijo.- Buenas noches papi, gracias por el cuento.-

-De nada cariño, que descanses.- le dio un beso en la frente, se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada, donde yo estaba.

-¿Papi?.- Edward regresó su atención a ella

-¿Si?.-

-Me alegro que mami te haya perdonado.-no me sorprendió que descubriera la verdad detrás de la historia, ella siempre demostraba ser más lista de los 5 años que tenía.

-Yo también me alegro princesa, todos los días.- le sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de apagar la luz y decir - Buenas noches.-

Cerró la puerta con lentitud y cuando me vio, le pregunté curiosa:

-¿Así que el príncipe apostó un beso?.-

-Sí, en esta versión sí- tomó mi mano y me acercó a él para abrazarme.- Tuve que cambiar algunos detalles para que fuera apta para menores.- reí un poco ante eso y después baje su rostro para besarlo con fuerza.

-¿Y Seth ya se durmió?.- preguntó Edward cuando nos separamos.

Asentí con una sonrisa y agregué.-Ya sabes que él duerme bastante bien para tener 3 meses de edad.-

-Lo sé y me encanta.- besó mi cuello.- Así tengo más tiempo para pasar con mi hermosa esposa.- besó mis labios de nuevo. Después de separarnos, le sonreí, tomé su mano y entramos a nuestro cuarto.

-Edward, acuérdate que mañana van a venir Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose a comer.- comenté cuando nos acostamos en la cama.

-¿A qué hora van a llegar?.-

-Dijeron que a las 3.-

-¿Y van a traer a los gemelos?.- se refería a los hijos de Alice y Jasper, los cuales eran 2 años menor que mi hija y aunque ambos eran completamente hermosos, eran demasiados traviesos para su edad.

-Lo más seguro es que sí, solo espero que no rompan muchas cosas esta vez.- mi esposo se rió fuertemente por lo que dije.

-Amor, ve lo por el lado bueno, ahorita solamente nos tenemos que preocupar por ellos y no por el bebé de Emmett y Rose.- en eso definitivamente tenía razón, no sabíamos que esperar de un hijo criado por mi hermano. Él y Rose habían intentado tener hijos por muchos años, pero lamentablemente no habían logrado nada y por poco pierden la esperanza, hasta que hace 4 meses, Rose se enteró de que estaba embarazada y juro que jamás la había visto tan feliz como en ese día.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- me acomode sobre su pecho y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, los cuales nunca dejaban de sorprenderme a través de los años. Eran tan hermosos y profundos, que con solo mirarlos, podía saber lo que Edward sentía, y justo en estos momentos irradiaban felicidad, orgullo, tranquilidad, pero sobre todo amor, mucho amor.

-¿En qué piensas?.- preguntó él después de un rato.

-En lo lindos que son tus ojos.- acaricié su mejilla y agregué.-¿Alguna vez te mencione que eso fue lo primero que vi cuando te conocí?.-

-No, nunca me lo habías dicho.-

-Pues ahora lo sabes.- me acerqué para besarlo y él suavemente nos rodó hasta quedar encima de mí.

-Te amo Bella.- susurró contra mis labios y yo sonreí de felicidad, porque justo en ese instante, me di cuenta de que no podía pedirle más a la vida. Tenía un esposo e hijos maravillosos, además de unos amigos incondicionales y padres amorosos. Había logrado mi sueño de publicar una serie de libros y todos fueron exitosos. ¿Quién dijo que los finales felices no existían?

-Yo también te amo Edward.- le contesté entre besos. Nunca me cansaría de esto, de besarlo, tocarlo, escucharlo, simplemente amarlo. Me sentía muy contenta.

_Y pensar que todo comenzó por una simple apuesta…._

_**FIN.**_

**_No puedo creer que por fin haya terminado mi primer fic... me siento muy contenta y triste al mismo tiempo. _**

**_Realmente espero que les gustara la historia. Si fue así, los invito a leer el otro fic que comencé a escribir llamado...Verdaderos sentimientos._**

**_Gracias a todos por su tiempo y comentarios. _**

**_Nicole.W.C._**


End file.
